


Baby, did you forget to take your meds?

by Kuprida



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuprida/pseuds/Kuprida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки выходит раньше срока, Йен все еще с Калебом, послушно принимает таблетки, спасает чьи-то жизни, но никак не может спасти себя. А Микки старается наладить жизнь и не сойти с ума от желания быть с тем, кто так просто вычеркнул его из своей жизни.<br/>Но правда ли это было так просто?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не буду писать, что это моя первая работа. Почему-то слово "первая" многих отпугивает. Это не первая работа, которую я пишу, но первая после долгого перерыва - которую выкладываю. 
> 
> Работа не бечена, буду ооооооочень благодарна за исправления ошибок, потому что при написании полагалась только на свои знания русского языка. 
> 
> Много мата, много секса, много переживаний, много воспоминаний.  
> Отдельными главами будут идти "пропущенные сцены".  
> Возможен ООС, потому что иногда я не до конца чувствую героев, а иногда они живут своей жизнью.  
> Вы предупреждены. 
> 
> P.S. Я понимаю и не осуждаю поведение Йена в сериале, поэтому этот фик не для Йенхэйтеров :)

Микки Милкович ненавидел четверги. 

Вот уже 10 гребанных месяцев он испытывал эту острую ненависть.  
Каждый четверг начинался как обычный день, он вставал вместе с остальными заключенными, следовал на завтрак, где получал свою порцию скользкой гадости, через силу ее проглатывал, несколько часов работал в прачечной, обедал, снова работал, иногда даже успевал начистить кому-то морду, пока не наступало это время.

18.00 - час посещений. 

Каждый четверг тянулся так долго, и каждый из них заканчивался для Микки таким оглушительным отчаянием, проникающим под кожу и не отпускающим потом всю неделю.  
Иногда он слышал «Милкович, к тебе посетитель», внутри него все переворачивалось и он, следуя за охранником по темному коридору, целых 3 минуты верил, что сейчас увидит знакомую рыжую макушку, длинные пальцы сжимающие трубку, и эту блядскую улыбку, от которой сердце всегда пропускало удар.  
Но посетителем почти всегда оказывалась его долбанная жена, или, куда реже, брат Игги. 

Ох, блять. Микки по-настоящему ненавидел четверги.

Каждый, каждый долбанный раз он обещал себе, что перестанет ждать.  
У Йена теперь новая жизнь, новая работа, новый такой охуенный шоколадный парень. Йен теперь послушно пьет таблетки, хочет спасать людей, играет в настоящие, блять, отношения. И Микки пора уже принять это. Смириться. Постараться жить заново. Перестать дрочить ночью, вспоминая с какой силой рыжий вбивался в него, как слизывал пот с его щеки, какими на вкус были его стоны. И нет, Микки даже на минуту не хотел думать о том, что сейчас какой-то мудак получил все это вместо него. 

И сегодня был ебанный четверг. 

Милкович знал, что сегодня все будут стараться обходить его стороной, ведь именно в этот день он становится максимально агрессивным. Однажды он до полусмерти избил своего сокамерника только за то, что тот занял его место в столовой. Микки просто не мог остановиться, он бил и бил, пока двое охранников с силой не оттащили его от жертвы.  
Он представлял под своими кулаками бледную веснушчатую кожу, представлял, что наказывает его за всю ту чертову боль, которую так долго испытывает, за все то гребанное ожидание, за все эти ебучие четверги. 

Это ведь так просто - представлять, как ты избиваешь кого-то, кто сейчас наслаждается жизнью уже без тебя.

Микки по-настоящему ненавидел Йена в эти четверги.  
Он почти верил в то, что на самом деле ударил бы его, почти продумывал, как будет мстить ему, когда покинет стены тюрьмы.

Это ведь в его стиле, да?  
Все решать кулаками.  
Бить, когда до дрожи в кончиках пальцев, хочется поцеловать. 

Бить, а потом вылизывать его раны, чувствовать стальной вкус на языке, становиться еще ближе, впускать его еще глубже под свою кожу. 

 

В тот день его посадили в одиночку, где он провел две недели и пропустил целых два четверга. Микки даже серьезно обдумывал вариант с избиением кого-то каждую среду, чтобы избавиться от этого тянущего чувства, которое всегда преследовало его в день посещений.

Сегодня был 41й его четверг в тюрьме.  
И посетителем снова была Светлана. Она почти искренне улыбнулась ему, когда он сел напротив. Никаких ненатуральных улыбок и поцелуев, как это было в самом начале. Ох, блять, она скоро растеряет все свое русское обаяние, если будет и дальше так продолжать.  
\- Кого на этот раз надо покалечить? – он даже не потрудился поздороваться. Это ведь не долбанный фестиваль вежливости.  
\- Шон Патернс, блок А, камера 512. Его достаточно просто приложить об стену, но должна быть кровь. Он задолжал пару тысяч баксов, перед тем как его осудили и неплохо бы было ему об этом напомнить. – В тоне Светланы скользила привычная деловитость, а во взгляде снова проснулось презрение, к которому парень так привык. Эта женщина не умела быть милой дольше 10 секунд.  
\- Ты сегодня одна? – Микки и сам не знал, зачем он задал этот вопрос. 

Он не знал, зачем задает этот вопрос каждый гребанный раз.

Светлана покачала головой.  
\- Морковкина нет. – На мгновение Милковичу показалось, что он даже увидел искру сочувствия в ее глазах, и злость на самого себя накрыла его с головой.  
Блять, как же он ненавидел эту ебучую жалость. Тем более, когда она исходила от долбанной русской проститутки.  
\- Не забудь о моей доле. – Микки решил, что на сегодня с него хватит. Еще несколько часов и четверг закончится. И впереди еще целая неделя, за которую он успеет собрать себя по кускам.  
\- Подожди! Есть кое-что, - Светлана как будто решилась на что-то, о чем не переставала думать уже несколько часов, - я думаю, тебе стоит перестать ждать. У Йена все хорошо с этим шоколадным парнем. Они даже целуются на публике, и держаться за руки, как пара педиков с обложки журнала. Все то, что он так ждал от тебя, сейчас получает от мистера Брауни. И это не смотря на то, что парень - ВИЧ - позитивный. Рыжик совсем …. 

Микки резко вскидывает голову и Светлана замолкает. На секунду, на одну только секунду, он уверен, она видит дикую ярость в его глазах, но парень быстро отводит взгляд.

Блять. 

Ничто не должно его выдать.  
Лишь сжимающиеся костяшки пальцев, которые он быстро прячет под стол. Микки не позволит ей снова смотреть на него своим ебучим сочувствующим взглядом.  
\- И какого хуя ты мне говоришь об этом? – зло выплевывает парень, избегая смотреть на нее.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы это отражалось на качестве твоей работы. 

Дерьмо. 

Да он даже может слышать эту долбанную жалость в ее голосе.  
Кулак сжимается еще сильнее.

Над ними звучит сигнал об окончании свидания.  
\- Ты, блять, сама знаешь, с этим никогда не бывает проблем.  
Микки вскакивает, бросает трубку на рычаг и отходит от стола. 

Он давит, сжигает в себе образы улыбающегося Йена.  
Смеющегося над чьими-то шутками.  
Переплетающего свои пальцы с чужими.  
Обнимающего кого-то во сне. 

Он старается не слышать в своей голове его стоны, его эти охуительные стоны, и все те звуки, которые он издает, когда уже готов кончить. 

Он отгоняет от себя мысли о скользящих темных пальцах по белоснежной коже, о россыпи веснушек на плечах, о таком влажном и горячем рте, который жадно обхватывает чей-то член. 

Чей-то член без резинки.

«…ВИЧ – позитивный».

Он. ВИЧ. Позитивный. 

\- Блять! – Микки с силой ударяет в стену сжатыми костяшками пальцев. Кто-то пытается остановить его и брюнет понимает, что колотит уже по чьему-то мягкому телу, ощущает кровь на своих пальцах, и … 

Снова не может остановиться.  
Внезапно он чувствует вспышку боли в затылке и все исчезает.

Микки так ненавидит ебучие четверги.


	2. Глава 2

Йен снова не мог уснуть.

Он думал о тумане. Но совсем не о том тумане, который покрывает землю перед рассветом, который пахнет влажностью и свежестью, несет ощущение свободы в легких и оседает маленькими капельками на коже.

Йену так знаком другой туман, тот, который окутывает мысли плотным облаком, проникает в легкие и не дает делать глубокие вздохи, который сковывает все движения, проникает в чувства и вытягивает из них все краски, возводит плотную стену безразличия и апатии. 

«Никак». 

Он чувствовал себя, так как будто его выпотрошили, вынули все внутренности, обдали их кипятком, они распухли, деформировались, потеряли краски и их попытались впихнуть обратно. Но делали это крайне неаккуратно, не стараясь и не задумываясь, пихая как попало, лишь бы они не валялись у всех на виду, чтобы не приходилось каждый раз отводить взгляд и чувствовать жалость. 

О, Йен бы мог рассказать вам о жалости все. 

Он знал почти все ее оттенки.   
Сначала, он нашел жалость в глазах Фионы. Тогда парень еще не до конца понимал, чем вызваны ее слова «ты летом можешь не вкладывать свою долю». А еще была жалость Липа, который пытался помочь найдя ему работу уборщиком, не веря, что парень способен на большее. Тихая жалость Дебби, которая на мгновения даже перекрыла ее жалость к самой себе. И даже жалость Карла, который чувствовал себя слишком здоровым рядом с братом.

А после того случая – 11 месяцев назад – их жалость стала еще более острой. 

Йен понимал, что ощущал бы себя точно так же, отводил взгляд, обнимал бы крепче, старался избегать лишних контактов, чувствовал свою бесполезность. Но все равно, видеть их взгляды - пропитанные этим колючим сочувствием - было невыносимо. 

Йен видел жалость в глазах людей, когда они узнавали о его болезни. Часто она была мимолетной, просто мелькала на секунду и исчезала, а иногда полностью меняла взгляд человека. Ему казалось, что он привык, что он смирился, что больше это не трогает его, не укалывает, не заставляет чувствовать себя ничтожеством. А потом он вспоминал взгляд голубых глаз, и ему хотелось кричать.

Даже сквозь гребанный туман. 

Ему так хотелось кричать.

Йен помнит момент, когда он понял, что они с Микки больше не равны.  
Это случилось в тот день, когда за ним закрылась дверь психбольницы. Он до сих пор помнит этот звук. 

Звук, который оглушает до сих пор.  
Звук, который навсегда отделил его от жизни полной красок, от жизни полной Микки, от жизни о которой так долго мечтал и которую только-только получил.

Именно после этого взгляд брюнета изменился, в нем поселилось это болезненное переживание, это блядское переживание, как будто на него постоянно смотрит частичка Фионы, вечно следящая, чтобы никто не забыл взять завтрак в школу. 

Чтобы он не забыл принять таблетки.

Микки перестал злиться. Это, блять, так раздражало. 

Он все разрешал, все прощал. Как будто Йену было нужно его ебанное прощение. Как будто он хотел чувствовать себя слабым. Чувствовать себя инвалидом, которому все прощают в силу болезни. 

Блять, ему ведь когда-то тоже было жаль таких людей. Но в его голове звучал тихий, почти незаметный эгоистичный колокольчик: «как хорошо, что я не на его месте».

Ебучий злой рок.  
Ха. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так дерьмово. 

С самого начала, с того самого первого раза, Микки никогда, никогда не боялся сделать ему больно. Все эти переживания и расставания делали их отношения такими яркими, полными, насыщенными. Такими живыми. Они всегда были смешаны с кровью, болью, вывернутыми наизнанку чувствами. Их секс так часто был почти животным, они вгрызались друг в друга, оставляли метки. Им всегда было мало.

Так мучительно мало.

Сначала Йену казалось, что Микки просто захотелось нежности. Той самой нежности, о которой он сам иногда мечтал, представлял, как будет медленно входить в парня, при этом целуя его лопатки, их пальцы будут переплетаться, а в комнате будет полумрак. А на фоне будет играть Blue Foundation. Как в какой-нибудь долбанной мелодраме. 

Но со временем он понял, что брюнет просто боится его сломать. Это читалось в его взгляде, в его этом вечно следящем взгляде, как будто он боялся, что Йен вдруг возьмет и перережет себе вены. 

Это было в его прикосновениях, он теперь касался его аккуратно, будто боясь причинить боль. Так бывает, когда на любимой чашке появляется скол или трещина, и ты не хочешь ее выбрасывать, потому что так сильно любишь, относишься к ней бережно и аккуратно, чтобы не разбить окончательно. Она еще с тобой, но ты никогда больше не нальешь в нее горячий чай, потому что она стала протекать. 

Йен не хотел чувствовать себя долбанной чашкой.   
Он хотел любить Микки полностью, отдаваться ему полностью как это было раньше. 

Как это было всегда.

Но, после того, что случилось почти год назад, он больше никогда не сможет дать ему все.

Йен теперь всегда должен принимать таблетки.   
Чтобы этого никогда не повторилось.

Он всегда будет смотреть на мир сквозь туман, который плотным облаком обхватывает и растворяет все его чувства, который делает его слишком апатичным ко всему.  
И Йен не хотел этого для Микки.   
В жизни Микки должны быть краски.

 

Парень перевел взгляд на Калеба и тот, как будто что-то почувствовав, заворочался во сне.   
Йен быстро закрыл глаза.  
\- Спишь? – голос парня звучал хрипло после сна.  
Йен молчал.   
Ему было стыдно за это.  
Так, блять, стыдно.

Но он знал, что Калеб захочет заняться сексом. Так всегда бывало, когда он просыпался посреди ночи и видел, что рыжик снова не спит. Что его снова мучают кошмары. Как будто секс помогает. 

Как будто что-то способно помочь. 

Йен молчал. Он сам не понимал почему, но он не хотел, чтобы его касался Калеб. Не сейчас, когда в его мыслях так много Микки. Не сейчас, когда ему кажется, что он снова способен чувствовать. 

Когда он услышал, что Калеб перевернулся на другой бок, то снова распахнул глаза.  
Четыре часа.   
Еще четыре часа и он снова примет таблетки, которые сделают его мир серым и терпимым.   
И Йен ждал.

Йен привык ждать.

Привык давить в себе проблески чувств, потому что это всегда слишком больно. Боль как будто скапливается за время его апатичности, а потом кто-то вынимает заглушку и вся она выливается на него грубым потоком. Потоком, который в первые несколько минут не дает даже дышать.   
Боль, которая почти стирает с лица земли.

Которая была так невыносима в тот раз.

Да, Йен иногда любил свой туман.   
Почти лелеял.  
С туманом можно было не думать о том, как он вычеркнул Микки из своей жизни и вписал в нее имя Калеба. Не думать об отчаянии, которое плескалось в голубых глазах. Не вспоминать какими были на ощупь шрамы на спине Микки. Какими были шрамы на его сердце. И совсем точно, не вспоминать его запах, который, Йен, мог бы поклясться, уже так глубоко проник под его кожу, что стал частью его крови. 

Стал его частью. 

Четверг.   
Сегодня был четверг и его туман был не таким плотным. Он пропускал тонкие иголки боли, которые со всей яростью впивались в мир Йена, руша его, лишая тишины, лишая серости.   
В четверги Микки был ближе. 

Он мог быть ближе. 

Йен Галлагер по-настоящему ненавидел четверги.


	3. Глава 3

Микки пытался достать с полки новый ящик с консервированными бобами, когда услышал, как дверь подсобки открылась, впустив в помещение Йена.

\- Кто, блять, жрет столько ебучих бобов? За три дня продали целый ящик. У ребят в доме, небось, не продохнуть после такого количества, - брюнет наконец-то нашел нужную коробку и потянул ее на себя. Аккуратно стащил с верхней полки и поставил на стойку, открыл, чтобы достать оттуда несколько банок и потом расставить их в магазине. – Жрали бы, блять, что-то полегче, эти ящики весят целую тонну. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, как Йен резко развернул его, толкнул на стойку, от чего металлическая поверхность больно уперлась в поясницу. От неожиданности парень выронил все банки, которые держал в руках.

\- Что ты, блять…? – договорить Микки не успел, потому что рыжий опустился перед ним на колени и одним точным движением стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельем. 

Он взял в руку его член и поднял взгляд. Несколько секунд он смотрел в глаза Микки, поглаживая большим пальцев головку, скользя ладонью по всей длине, чувствуя, как член становится тверже. 

И, возможно, брюнет смог бы понять, что плещется в глубине зеленых глаз и почему во взгляде столько ярости, но движения Йена стали быстрее и мыслить связно стало сложнее.

Пиздец, он умел возбуждать его всего за секунду. 

Стоит только почувствовать эти длинные пальцы, увидеть россыпь веснушек, втянуть в себя его запах, позволить ему осесть в легких. 

Но Микки Милкович никогда не признается, что его возбуждает чей-то запах. 

Никогда.

В следующую секунду с его губ сорвался рваный вздох, потому что Йен резко притянул его к себе и обхватил губами головку члена, осторожно посасывая, и продолжая водить ладонью по всей длине. 

Боже, блять.

Каждый, каждый гребанный раз, когда Йен делал это, ему казалось что земля под его ногами растворяется, что окружающий мир сгорает, оставляя только Йена и его восхитительный рот. 

Его, блять, такой горячий рот.

Микки тихо застонал и толкнулся бедрами навстречу. 

Он знал, что рыжий усмехается, даже сквозь эту свою хер-знает-откуда взявшуюся ярость. Он всегда усмехается, когда видит, как брюнет требует большего, отходя от своего принципа «я-тебе-блять-не-сучка». 

Йен проводит языком по всей длине, ласкает головку, и в следующую секунду заглатывает член почти полностью, на что Микки отзывается рычанием и вцепляется пальцами в ебучую стойку. Длинные тонкие пальцы сжимают его ягодицы, притягивая ближе. Йен заглатывает глубже, насаживаясь головой на член. Он втягивает в себя член Микки, сосет его, позволяет головке доставать до самого горла, делает это в таком быстром ритме, что у него наверное кружится голова.

И это так.

Охуительно. 

Темная подсобка наполняется хлюпающими звуками, рваным дыханием, и почти животными стонами Микки. И когда ему кажется, что он уже на пределе, что еще секунда и его мир взорвется тысячей искр, рука Йена перемещается и проникает между ягодиц брюнета, сначала поглаживая плотное колечко ануса, а потом его длинные, его такие охуенное длинные пальцы проникают внутрь, гладят, растягивают и надавливают. Он вводит в него два пальца, аккуратно надавливает на простату и это доводит Микки до полуобморочного состояния, он вцепляется руками в волосы Йена, притягивая его ближе. 

Еще ближе. 

Еще.

И внезапно все прекращается. Йен выпускает член изо рта и Микки чувствует такое разочарование, что буквально готов захныкать.

\- Ч..чт..о? – Он выдавливает из себя только это, не в силах открыть глаза, не в силах справится с собой, его дыхание слишком рваное, мысли спутаны.

\- Ты знаешь, я тут подумал, - в голосе рыжего звучит наигранная задумчивость, - возможно, тебе стоит продолжить с Энджи Заго? 

Микки распахивает глаза и непонимающе смотрит на парня.

\- Что..блять? – его голос звучит хрипло. Пальцы Йена все еще в нем, он чувствует их и…ох, блять, он совершенно не понимает о чем тот говорит.

\- Энджи Заго. У вас же здорово получается, судя по всему. Я уверен, что она отлично сосет.

Блять. 

Сука, блять. 

Так вот откуда эта ярость. Рыжий ревнует. 

И Микки мог бы послать его нахуй.

Мог бы.

Если бы не стоял перед ним с торчащим членом, который готов был буквально взорваться, не чувствовал его пальцев в заднице и не видел этих огромных глаз, этих его таких припухших и влажных от слюны и смазки губ. 

Ох, дерьмо.

\- Йен, твою мать… не веди себя как.. – договорить он не смог, потому что рыжий сильнее толкнулся пальцами внутри него, надавливая на простату.

Брюнет дернулся, стойка закачалась и ебучие банки с бобами посыпались на пол.

Микки Милкович не сучка. 

Не сучка.  
Нет.

Один раз ведь не считается?

\- Хорошо, я не буду ее больше трахать. Только, блять…

Сука, он опять ухмыляется. Этот веснушчатый пиздюк всегда добивается своего.

Он снова берет член в рот и Микки протяжно стонет.   
\- Блять…  
Йен снова насаживается на его член.

Так глубоко.  
Так приятно.

Влажно. Горячо.  
Так охуительно. 

Микки чувствует, как головка члена скользит по небу парня, как он проникает в него пальцами, как приравнивается к движениям бедер и ему кажется, что быть сучкой не так уж плохо. 

Движения становятся все резче, быстрее, по спине брюнета тонкими струйками стекает пот, а пальца сжимают шею Йена, направляя его, притягивая еще ближе. 

Тот тихо стонет, Микки чувствует вибрации его горла и понимает, что дольше не продержится.  
\- Йен…  
Тот снова стонет и Микки взрывается. Он задыхается, рычит, выгибает спину толкаясь в рот Йена снова.  
И снова.  
И снова. 

Оглушительный оргазм на минуту ослепляет его.

А потом еще несколько секунд он пытается прийти в себя, просто собрать воедино свое дыхание и открыть глаза. 

\- Мик, ты такая сучка. – Он слышит, как парень смеется, потом целует его бедро и встает на ноги. – Не забудь принести бобы. На полке не осталось ни одной банки.

Микки слышит, как хлопает дверь, но прийти в себя получается, только спустя еще несколько секунд. Он чувствует себя таким опустошенным и одновременно наполненным. 

Таким, блять, счастливым.

И он не может сдержать улыбки пока собирает банки с бобами. 

Ебучий Галлагер. 

_____________________________________  
Микки распахивает глаза и еще несколько секунд ему кажется, что он еще там, еще в своем сне, где Йен ревнует его к долбанной Энджи Заго, где Йен отсасывает ему в подсобке. Во сне, в котором он слышит его смех, видит россыпь веснушек на его щеках и счастье, которое плещется в глазах. 

В мире, где Йен еще был счастлив.

В мире, где Микки был счастлив.

А потом пустота плотным вакуумом снова накрывает его. Йена тут нет. Микки в вонючей одиночке, где ему предстоит провести еще две недели за то, что он избил охранника.   
А его рыжик в это время трахается с ВИЧ-инфицированным парнем и даже не планирует его навещать. 

Если вам кажется, что мир к вам несправедлив, вспомните, блять, Микки Милковича, который от бессилия бьет кулаками в стену, пока охранник не приказывает ему прекратить.


	4. 4

\- Меня, блять, что? – Микки непонимающе смотрел на Светлану. 

\- Тебя выпустят. И это совсем не из-за того, что я жутко соскучилась. Меня хотят депортировать из страны, и ты должен быть на свободе, чтобы продлить мне визу. Тебе лучше не знать, что я обещала Сэмми, чтобы она отозвала обвинения, и, сколько членов мне пришлось пересосать, чтобы это подействовало. – В голосе женщины не было никаких эмоций, кроме привычной злости. 

Русское очарование, видимо, выглядит именно так.

\- Какого хуя ты не сделала этого раньше? Я тут торчу уже 11 месяцев! – Парень со злобой посмотрел на жену. 

Внутри него рождался страх.  
Что он, блять, скажет Йену?  
Что с ним случиться, если он его увидит?  
На минуту ему кажется, что легче остаться за решеткой. 

Одно дело, когда ты понимаешь, что тебе тут торчать еще 7 лет и можно спокойно жалеть себя, периодически разбивая чьи-то ебальники, злиться на парня, который ни разу не навестил и где-то там далеко трахает кого-то другого.   
И совсем, блять, совсем другое дело снова столкнутся с ним, снова почувствовать это выносящее мозг чувство.

Видеть его и не иметь возможности дотронуться.   
Сука.  
Он ведет себя как сучка.

Он должен хотеть выйти отсюда и выбить из Йена все дерьмо. Отомстить. Наказать. Заставить страдать так же сильно как он.  
Да.  
Врать себе - это так по-милковски. 

\- Ты приносил мне и Евгению больше пользы, когда бил должников, а мы получали с этого нормальный процент. Ты и рыжая макушка твоего парня не мелькали в доме. И я могла не работать. – Светлана посмотрела на Микки с отвращением.

Блять, как будто это он сделал из тебя шляху.

\- Исключила сперму из своего рациона? Оно и видно. Пятна какие-то по роже пошли, злая стала, что пиздец.  
\- Иди ты на хуй! Не заставляй меня жалеть о своем решении. – Удивительно, как она умеет посылать на хуй и решать деловые вопросы не меняя при этом интонацию.   
\- Когда? – Микки устало провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Через неделю. Пока ты тут нужно решить еще пару дел. Нам нужны деньги на первое время.  
\- А потом ты снова начнешь сосать хуи!   
\- В этом мы с тобой похожи, ебучий муженек. Только ты предпочитаешь, чтоб над ними был рыжий лобок. – Светлана многозначительно посмотрела на парня.  
Микки показал ей средний палец.   
\- Есть еще кое-что. Чтобы Сэмми отозвала показания – ты тоже должен это сделать, – женщина полностью проигнорировала его жест.  
\- Пиздец, что?! На хуй! – Он слишком хорошо помнил, что сделала эта сука. 

Как она нахуй сломала все, что у него было.

За одну гребанную минуту.  
Сломала все.

\- Тебе придется это сделать или будешь торчать тут еще 7 лет. Никаких рыжиков. Нас с Евгением депортируют. Братьям ты нахуй не нужен. Мэнди никогда не вернется в эту помойку. – Ее голос становился все тише и злее. - Твои четверги станут еще хуже. 

Пиздец.  
Ну конечно она все знала.  
Про четверги.  
Эта ебучая стерва самая первая поняла, что происходит у них с Йеном. 

А ведь Микки иногда казалось, что они с ней даже подружились.

\- Поэтому прекрати строить из себя целку и поступи хоть раз как мужик. Можешь грохнуть ее когда вы вдвоем будете на свободе. Только в этот раз включи мозг и не проеби все снова. Я позвоню завтра и скажу с кем тебе нужно разобраться перед выходом.

Она встала, повесила трубку на рычаг и вышла из комнаты.

А Микки еще несколько секунд прижимал трубку к щеке пытаясь понять, что он чувствует. Пытаясь понять, как он будет себя вести. Внутри у него все плавилось от одной только мысли, что он увидит Йена и сгорало, когда он понимал, что все что он теперь может - это только смотреть на него.

Прожигать, блять, взглядом.

Возможно, они не увидятся. Светлана говорила о том, что он часто ночует у своего парня.

У своего, сука, парня.

Микки почти застонал. 

Он знал, что сегодня не сможет заснуть, что ему придется долго дрочить, прежде чем он доведет себя до бессилия и отрубится.   
Так было каждый четверг.  
Это был почти мазохизм.

Думать о Йене, вспоминать секс с ним, дрочить, представляя его руку вместо своей, вспоминать веснушки на его веках, ржавые ресницы и растрепанные волосы.

Вспоминать, дрочить и опять вспоминать.  
И все ради того чтобы потом на несколько часов выгнать его из своих мыслей.

Довести себя до безумия, чтобы просто уснуть.

***   
Его встречала Светлана.   
Кто это еще мог быть?

Светлана, которая еще месяц будет играть на публику, строить из себя заботливую женушку лишь бы ее не отправили обратно в Сибирь, или блять, откуда она там. 

Женщина приветливо улыбалась, держа за руку заметно подросшего Евгения, который с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Микки тычет средние пальцы охранникам.

Традиция, ёпта.

\- Меня не было 11 месяцев, за это время он знатно, знаешь…ну.. изменился – Микки потрепал мальчика по голове.

И, твою мать, нежность этого жеста совершенно не вязалась с тем, что всего минуту назад он посылал охранников на хуй. 

Светлана закатила глаза.   
\- Ему уже почти три года. Конечно, он подрос. Ты мог бы иногда интересоваться тем как поживает твой сын. Но нет, все, что тебе интересует - это рыжий лобок парня, который уже послал тебя нахуй. – В голосе Светланы почти нет злобы, но Микки еле сдерживается, чтобы не показать и ей средний палец.

Но он не делает этого.

Просто пара голубых глаз смотрит на него слишком внимательно. 

\- Ох, заткнись! – Он отмахивается от женщины и садится в машину.

***  
Когда за ним захлопнулась входная дверь, Микки не чувствовал, что вернулся домой. На самом деле это чувство было у него только тогда, когда тут жил Йен. Когда он знал, что вернется, а он спит в его кровати, или готовит какой-то невъебенно сложный ужин на его кухне, играет с Евгением в гостиной, о чем-то спорит со Светланой или аккуратными стопками раскладывает вещи Микки в шкаф. 

Сука, он даже не знал, что в шкафу можно хранить что-то кроме стволов, пока ебучий рыжик не начал играть в домохозяйку.

Нахуй. 

Нахуй эти воспоминания. 

Он не должен позволять Йену просачиваться в свои мысли. Он должен держать себя в руках, не думать о том, за сколько секунд смог бы добежать до его дома, не вспоминать его номер телефона, давить в себе желание спросить Светлану знает ли Йен, о том, что Микки вышел.

\- Со мной живет Таня и Зоя, мы работали вместе, но вряд ли ты их помнишь. У них нет членов. – Она с холодной усмешкой посмотрела на парня. - Они обе живут тут, но трахаюсь я только с Таней. Отлизывает она на пятерку.  
\- Фу, блять! Не порть мой первый час на воле ебучими рассказами о лесбийском сексе. – Микки направился в сторону своей комнаты.  
\- Учти, нам придется изображать супружескую жизнь. Поэтому, если в честь выхода на свободу ты решишь устроить родео на чьем-то хуе – не смей делать это в доме.   
\- Что? То есть ты имеешь право держать тут армию лизалок твоей разъебанной пизды, а я ни на что не имею права? Это, блять, мой дом!   
\- Уже нет. Я растила твоего сына эти 11 месяцев абсолютно одна. Будь благодарен, завали ебальник и готовься играть послушного муженька. – Светлана спокойно развернулась и направилась в свою комнату.  
\- А на чьи ты, блять, деньги кормила этого ребенка?! – Крикнул он в спину женщине. Та лишь хлопнула дверью.

Сука, да они почти настоящая семейная пара.

 

Первое, что увидел Микки, когда со злостью распахнул шкаф – была форма Йена.   
Дерьмо.  
Он совершенно забыл о том, что вещи парня все еще тут.   
Микки быстро схватил первую попавшуюся футболку и захлопнул дверцу.

На самом деле Светлана подкинула ему отличную мысль.

Он должен потрахаться. Кто-то должен вытрахать из него мысли о созвездиях из веснушек.   
Просто нужно заняться сексом и тогда ноющая неудовлетворенность прекратит сжирать его изнутри и не думать о Йене станет легче.   
Парень натянул чистую футболку, пригладил волосы и отправился в Бойзтаун.

 

Микки стоял возле барной стойки, потягивал пиво и лениво осматривал окружающую его публику. Он старался найти того, кто ничем не будет похож на Йена: никаких рыжих волос, веснушек, зеленых глаз и длинных пальцев.   
Это оказалось не так просто, несмотря на то, что клуб был полон. У кого-то был такой же разрез глаза или похожие скулы. И, блять, он видел пятерых парней, у которых в волосах играл рыжий оттенок. 

Через час поиска он решил, что это не для него. 

Всегда же можно просто подрочить, так?

Он уже направился в сторону выхода, когда увидел его. Микки понял, что парень наблюдает за ним уже несколько минут. В его волосах не было и намека на медь – они были почти белые, кожа загорелая и никаких, мать их, веснушек.   
Идеальный вариант.  
Он поймал взгляд парня, и кивнул в сторону туалетов.

 

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, Микки просто отвернулся, когда парень хотел его поцеловать, наклонился и снял штаны. Через минуту, он почувствовал, как прохладная смазка коснулась кожи. Перед глазами Микки было зеркало, он видел все, что делает незнакомец, как он пальцами проникает в него и растягивает, видел как параллельно надрачивает свой член. Микки старался не закрывать глаза, не представлять на месте этих пальцев - другие.

Блять, он так старался быть здесь.

Чувствовать здесь.

После того как парень понял, что Микки готов, он вынул пальцы, и заменил их членом. Брюнет видел, как тот закрыл глаза, когда толкнулся в него. Видел, как удовольствие меняет его лицо, делая почти уродливым. Его толчки почти сразу стали резкими и быстрыми. Блондин закусывал губу, стонал и этот ебучий звук так раздражал.

Он должен быть не таким.  
Совсем, блять, не таким. 

Пиздец.

И Милкович позволил себе закрыть глаза. 

Всего на секунду.

Позволил себе представить, что стоны ниже и мягче, что пальцы тоньше, член толще, кожа покрыта веснушками, а волосы отсвечивают медью. 

И Микки ненавидел себя в этот момент.

Так, блять, ненавидел.

Он чувствовал как его втрахивают в раковину, ощущал, как чьи-то пальцы сжимают его бедра, чья-то ладонь обхватывает его член и скользит по нему в такт толчкам, слышит стоны у себя за спиной.

Но Микки знал, что не сможет кончить.

Не сможет.

Если не представит его лицо. Его лицо, когда он на грани.   
Когда он совершенно сбивается с ритма, когда теряет всю свою идеальность, когда он становится таким эгоистом, вбивается в Микки с такой силой, что тот чувствует боль. Кончает и кусает свои блядские губы, раздирает их до крови. Слизывает капельки, а потом целует брюнета, даря ему свою кровь, свое рваное дыхание, свои низкие стоны. 

И Микки почти чувствует его вкус, кончает, сжимается вокруг незнакомого парня, заставляя того вбиваться еще сильнее. Его движения становятся еще резче, секунда и он тоже кончает. Затем приходит в себя и выходит из брюнета. Снимает презерватив и кидает его в ведро.

\- Было здорово. – Улыбается.  
Микки лишь хмуро кивает, вытирается бумажными полотенцами и натягивает штаны. 

Он так себя ненавидит.

\- Позвони мне. – Блондин протягивает свою визитку.

И тут Микки почти смешно. 

Сука, знал бы ты, где он был только что.  
С кем он был только что. 

Но парень покорно берет визитку и сует в карман джинсов.

Он не чувствует удовлетворения. Только полное опустошение и презрение к самому себе. К своей слабости, к тому, что даже сейчас, когда Йен выбросил его на помойку и устроил себе игру в новую лучшую жизнь, Микки продолжает думать о нем, в то время как его трахают.

Возможно, ему стоит уехать, навестить Мэнди, отдалить себя от города, где буквально все дышит Йеном, где он слишком близко, где так тяжело держать себя в руках и давить жгучее желание просто его увидеть.

Узнать как он.

Принимает ли свои таблетки, предохраняется ли во время секса или рискует собой трахаясь с ВИЧ-позитивным ебланом.  
Просто Микки так нужно знать, что с ним все хорошо. 

 

Брюнет возвращается домой, быстро проходит в свою комнату, тыкает средний палец Светлана, когда та начинает что-то говорить, падает на кровать и засыпает.

Ему не хочется думать. 

Он так устал.  
Так, блять, устал.


	5. 5

Когда Микки открывает глаза - в комнате царит полумрак. Ему адски хочется курить. Он пытается нащупать пачку сигарет, но на тумбочке ее нет. Из его груди вырывается недовольный стон. Он чувствует себя таким разбитым. Все что нужно – это несколько затяжек и банка пива. Парень скатывается с кровати, недовольно трет глаза, подходит к двери и его ладонь замирает на ручке.

Этот голос.

Голос, который не слышал уже 11 месяцев.

Микки слышит тихий смех где-то в гостиной, резко одергивает руку от двери и снова садится на кровать.

Светлана отвечает на вопрос парня:   
\- Да, вчера он потерял этого своего жирафа где-то по дороге и никак не мог уснуть. Тане пришлось облазить все магазины, но нигде не было ебучих жирафов, в итоге она купила плюшевую морковь, нарисовала на ней пятна фломастером, но Ева так легко не проведешь. – Она тоже смеялась.

Пиздец.

Им там так весело.

Обсуждают ебучие игрушки, как ни в чем, ни бывало. Как парочка друзей. 

Микки сжимает кулаки. Он не знает, как должен поступить. Выйти к ним, встретиться взглядом с Йеном, сказать ему что-то?

«Ну, привет. Давно не виделись. Как ты?».  
Ха.   
Верх лицемерия. 

«Я скучал. Я так, блять, скучал».

Он слышит, что рыжик снова смеется и этот смех стальными иглами проникает в мозг Микки.

\- Я куплю ему жирафа. Правда, Ев? Хочешь, чтобы дядя Йен купил тебе жирафа?

Дядя Йен.

Дядя. Мать его. Йен.

Микки чувствует, что его голова сейчас взорвется.

Это так неправильно. Этого не может происходить. 

Его бывший парень не может сидеть сейчас в гостиной с его ебучей женой – проституткой и сыном, обсуждая при этом жирафов. Пусть даже плюшевых. 

Они не могут так непринужденно смеяться, когда он сходит с ума в комнате.

Когда он чувствует, как легко им было вычеркнуть его из своей жизни. 

Как легко было Йену.

И он решает остаться в комнате. Ему совершенно не хватит сил сейчас выйти туда. 

\- Я пойду. У меня сегодня ночная смена, а я обещал забежать к Фионе. - Микки слышит, как скрипит диван, когда Йен встает. 

Забежать к Фионе. Значит, он все-таки живет со своим парнем. Брюнет еще сильнее сжимает кулаки. Так, что костяшки белеют, и краска на них выглядит едва заметной.

\- Когда снова зайдешь? – В голосе Светланы слышится не наигранное дружелюбие.

«Сука, и когда эти двое успели стать друзьями?»

\- Через пару дней. Я же обещал Еву жирафа. Нужно исполнять обещания. – Он снова тихонько смеется. 

И тут его голос становится тише и Микки изо всех сил напрягает слух, чтобы расслышать:  
\- Передавай привет… ну, ты знаешь… Тане и Зое. 

Через несколько секунд хлопает входная дверь, и Микки так резко вскакивает с кровати, что у него темнеет в глазах, распахивает дверь, подлетает к Светлане и, не сдерживаясь, зло шипит:

\- И что, блять, это значит? Вы теперь ебучие подружки? Какого хуя тут происходит?

Надо отдать должное женщине, она даже не вздрагивает, спокойно продолжая кормить Евгения какой-то кашей.

\- Если бы ты не вломился домой несколько часов назад, не захотев меня выслушать, то знал бы, что к нам придет Йен. Он часто приходит. Евгений его любит, а он любит твоего сына. Даже не вздумай лезть в это.– Светлана посмотрела на Микки с предупреждением. – Он мне здорово помогает, сидит иногда с Евгением, когда мне нужна помощь, дарит ему игрушки, готовит какие-то каши. Интересуется его жизнью, в отличии от тебя. Совершенно не понимаю, что он когда-то нашел в таком мудаке как ты.

Блять. 

Конечно, он так делает. Это так на него похоже. 

Это его умение ладить со всеми. Даже со злыми русскими проститутками. 

Его умение так легко влюблять в себя людей.

Микки стоит нечеловеческих усилий не пустить в ход кулаки.   
Он так привык все решать насилием за эти 11 месяцев, что ему крайне сложно адекватно реагировать на такие ситуации.

Ситуации, в которых он чувствует, как будто его просто вычеркнули. 

Ситуаций, в которых он ревнует Йена к своей жене.

\- Что еще нового? Что, еб твою мать, я еще должен знать? Про лизалок и Йена выяснили, что еще? Ты мне, блять, лучше сразу все выложи. 

\- Какого хера ты так реагируешь? Вы уже почти год как не вместе. А рыжик всегда любил Ева больше чем ты. – Светлана закончила кормить сына и встала с дивана. – Прекрати вести себя как истеричка. Лучше подумай, где мы теперь будем брать деньги. 

Микки сжимает переносицу, стараясь успокоиться.

\- И часто он тут бывает? – Дерьмо, его голос звучит почти жалобно.

Она поворачивается и… блять.

Опять этот взгляд. Гребанная жалость. 

\- Раз-два в неделю. Иногда он берет Евгения к себе, ему нравится играть с Лиамом.

\- Он же живет со своим парнем. 

Блять. Блять. Блять. 

Он не должен был позволять этим словам вырваться.   
Он должен уйти прямо сейчас, чтобы снова не видеть этот ее взгляд. Чтобы не позволить делать из себя сучку, которая никак не может забыть парня, которому уже давно насрать.

Он должен уйти.

Но, блять.  
Он хочет знать ответ. 

Он должен знать живет ли Йен дома. 

\- Морковкин живет дома. Эти две недели он провел у Калеба, потому что Фрэнк привел домой новую потаскуху, Лип приехал из колледжа и в доме не осталось места. Живет он дома. Но это не мешает ему трахать шоколадного парня. 

\- Иди ты на хуй!  
Микки больше не хотел это слушать. Он вернулся в свою комнату и упал на кровать.

Курить ему больше не хотелось. 

Хотелось вырвать из себя все, что связано с Йеном. Вырвать, выпотрошить, вырезать, выбросить. Харкать кровью, но больше никогда не вспоминать о нем, не думать, не видеть его отражение на внутренней стороне век.

 

***  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? – Фиона мягко коснулась его локтя. 

Йен поднял на нее взгляд.

\- Прости… я задумался. – Он виновато коснулся ее руки.

В глазах Фионы мягким светом загорается понимание.

\- Все окей. Я просто говорила о том, что, похоже, нам придется нанять няню для Френсис, а Дебби нужно закончить школу. Я хотела попросить тебя поговорить с ней. Вы лучше ладите. Со мной она не желает разговаривать. – Девушка заглядывает в его глаза, пытаясь прочитать, понять как он себя чувствует.

Йен отводит взгляд. Фиона как всегда – слишком заботится. 

\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь. Но ты знаешь Дебби. – Он едва заметно улыбается. – Она родила ребенка, несмотря на твои все попытки ее вразумить. Вряд ли она будет меня слушать в этот раз. 

Фиона лишь вздыхает. Сжимает ладонь на его предплечье и тихо спрашивает:  
\- А ты как? Как работа? Ты принимаешь таблетки?

Черт, ему бы так хотелось одернуть руку и накричать на нее, за всю эту заботу, за все эти тихие слова.   
За вопросы о таблетках.

Но он лишь кивает. 

В какой-то мере он виноват перед ней. За все то, что ей пришлось пережить в тот день. 

В тот жуткий день.

\- Все хорошо, я пью таблетки и веду дневник настроения. 

Она просто заботится.

К тому же на крик совершенно нет сил. Он потратил весь запас сил в доме Микки.  
\- Хорошо. Я рада, что у тебя все хорошо. Ты уже слышал, что Лип занял первое место на…

И Йен снова теряет нить разговора. Его мысли снова уносятся в дом, стоящий всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда. 

Он знал, что Микки вышел из тюрьмы. Светлана говорила ему об этом на прошлой неделе и сегодня написала смс.   
Йен так боялся его увидеть.  
Так хотел его увидеть.

Он, не раздумывая, пошел в его дом, не зная, что скажет, не зная как себя вести.

Ему просто это было нужно.

Знать, что с Микки все в порядке. 

Просто его увидеть.

Парень провел в их доме всего 30 минут, но эти полчаса были худшим испытанием для его полустертых таблетками чувств. Он чувствовал себя на дне океана, когда изо всех сил работаешь руками и ногами стараясь всплыть на поверхность, но огромный тяжелый камень, привязанный к шее, тянет тебя на дно. Ты так хочешь сделать глоток воздуха, вернуть в свою жизнь краски, но от усилий становится только хуже. 

\- Он дома? – он почти сразу задал Светлане этот вопрос.

Просто не мог не задать.

\- Да, спит в комнате. Ходил куда-то и вернулся по-блядски злой. – Она с презрением посмотрела на закрытую дверь комнаты Микки.

\- Как он? – голос Йена звучал тихо. 

\- Как обычно. Орет, матерится, ведет себя как долбанная королева драмы. – Светлана фыркнула.

Парень кивнул, и ему понадобилось целых 5 минут, чтобы влить в свой голос беззаботность и радость, начать кормить Ева и не коситься каждые пару секунд на закрытую дверь. Но она все равно притягивала его взгляд. Осознание того, что Микки так близко иголками кололо его разум. Туман, который сегодня с утра послушным облаком окружил его мир, снова стал рассеиваться. 

Но ему пришлось оторваться от разглядывания двери, когда Евгений, не желая есть кашу, выплюнул ее на стол. Йен тихо рассмеялся.

\- Почему он сегодня такой злой? Что-то случилось? 

Светлана взяла салфетки и начала вытирать стол.

\- Да, вчера он потерял этого своего жирафа где-то по дороге и никак не мог уснуть. Тане пришлось облазить все магазины, но негде не было ебучих жирафов, в итоге она купила плюшевую морковь, нарисовала на ней пятна фломастером, но Ева так легко не проведешь. – Женщина засмеялась, вспоминая, как сын выбросил игрушку из кроватки при этом недовольно плача. 

\- Я куплю ему жирафа. Правда, Ев? Хочешь, чтобы дядя Йен купил тебе жирафа? – Парень потрепал ребенка по голове. 

Когда он смотрел на Ева, ему хотелось улыбаться. У него были такие голубые глаза. 

Такие знакомые.

Такие…

Йен резко одергивает себя, не давая воспоминаниям всплывать в мозгу, роиться там, снова сводить его с ума. 

\- Я пойду. У меня сегодня ночная смена, а я обещал забежать к Фионе. – Он решает уйти сейчас, пока не сорвался и не постучал в комнату Микки. Тот не вышел к ним, значит, не хочет его видеть.

Что-то внутри Йена оборвалось. Рана, которая только покрылась тонкой пленкой, снова начала кровоточить. 

\- Когда снова зайдешь? – Светлана приветливо улыбается, вытирая ладони Ева, которые он успел запустить в миску с кашей.

\- Через пару дней. Я же обещал Еву жирафа. Нужно исполнять обещания. – Он тихо смеется, когда видит, как ребенку не нравится, что его вытирают.

Парень подходит к двери, обувается, берет куртку и будто решившись, произносит:  
\- Передавай привет… ну, ты знаешь… Тане и Зое.

Светлана молча кивает, в ее взгляде Йен читает молчаливое понимание.

 

Парень чувствует, что Фиона снова трясет его за рукав.  
\- Йен. Ты опять меня не слушаешь. – Теперь в ее голосе можно услышать нотку обиды.

\- Прости. Я сегодня чувствую себя таким усталым. Голова раскалывается, - и, предупреждая ее вопросы, быстро произносит – вчера была ночная смена. Это не депрессия, не переживай.

Она тихо вздыхает с облегчением.

Черт, как он это ненавидел.

\- Микки вышел, ты в курсе? – Он не знает, зачем сказал это. Йен ни с кем не говорил о брюнете все эти месяцы. 

Ни с кем кроме Мэнди. 

Потому что Мэнди понимает.  
Знает, что он чувствует.  
У нее похожая херня с Липом.

\- Знаю. Светлана сказала Ви. – Фиона снова пытается поймать его взгляд. – Как ты?

Хуево.

\- Я в порядке. 

Ему даже не стыдно за ложь. Она стала его обычным спутником. 

"Я в норме. Все хорошо". 

Просто внутри все похоже на мокрый песок, который забивает уши, рот, глаза, все органы чувств. И не дает дышать.

"Я, блять, в порядке".

\- Могу я сегодня переночевать тут? Я знаю, что нет места, но я лягу на диване. Хочу сегодня побыть дома. 

Сегодня он позволяет себе эту слабость. У него просто нет сил, чтобы делать вид, что все хорошо. Что ему наплевать на то, что Микки даже не захотел его увидеть. 

Ему не хотелось ехать к Калебу. Тот почувствует, что он не в порядке.

И Йен не мог сейчас объяснять.

Он просто хотел, чтобы его все оставили в покое.

\- Да, конечно. Я принесу постель. - Фиона встает из-за стола, оставив Йена с его остывшим чаем и потухшим взглядом.


	6. 6

\- Блять, Йен! Ну сколько можно! Нам надо быть там к пяти. Ты как долбанная принцесса. – Микки недовольно распахивает дверь ванной, одергивает занавеску и на мгновение замирает, видя бледную кожу под струями воды. Парень чувствует, как член твердеет, но быстро берет себя в руки и продолжает: - Давай быстрее. Игги мне уже все мозги вытрахал. Там какой-то, сука, очень нервный поставщик. 

\- Хорошо. Дай мне 15 минут. – Йен ловит его взгляд, улыбается своей-такой-блядской улыбкой и Микки стоит огромных усилий не шагнуть к нему под душ, послав Игги куда подальше. 

\- Просто давай быстрее, окей? – Брюнет возвращает занавеску на место и, сделав над собой усилие, выходит из ванной.

Сначала нужно сделать дела.

А потом он позволит рыжику все что угодно. 

Хотя задница у него все еще болит после утреннего траха.  
Сегодня Йен решил быть грубым. Не то чтобы Микки это не нравилось, просто напоминало о себе почти при каждом шаге. А рыжик видел это и усмехался довольный собой.  
Сученок.

 

Через полчаса они, наконец, садятся в машину под недовольное ворчание Игги, который переживает, что они не успеют забрать товар.

\- Сука, уймись, туда ехать два часа. – Микки рассерженно хлопает дверцей. Переводит взгляд на Йена. – Ты чего, блять, такой счастливый сегодня?

Тот снова улыбается и, твою мать, Микки не может не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Рыжий обмуток умеет заразить всех своими солнечными улыбками.

\- Просто сегодня отличная погода! – Он наклоняется и целует Микки в щеку.  
\- Ну ты и придурок. – Но лишь улыбается еще шире. 

В этот день Йена восхищает все вокруг. Деревья, солнце, облачка в виде динозавров, красивые домики, собачки и ухоженные старушки. Микки лишь слушает его болтовню, просто наслаждаясь его голосом, его настроением, его запахом. 

Микки просто чувствует себя так спокойно. 

\- Мик! Останови машину! Посмотри, какое озеро. Мне нужно сделать фото. – Он восторженно смотрит в окно. 

Они съехали с трассы и уже некоторое время ехали по проселочной дороге. Нужный им город был чем-то вроде ебучего Саннидейла или Мистик Фолс, потому что Микки совершенно не знал, как туда попасть. Карта, которую начертил брат, была неточной, а GPS совершенно отказывался находить это место. 

\- Игги нас убьет, мы должны быть на месте через полчаса, а я совершенно не в курсе куда мы едем. 

\- Ну, Мик! Это всего лишь фото. – Йен поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.

И парень сдается. 

Похуй на Игги.  
Это ведь всего лишь фото.

К тому же озеро реально красивое. Со всех сторон его окружают деревья и невысокая трава. От количества зеленого цвета рябит в глазах. Солнце играет лучами на ровной поверхности водоема. Поют какие-то птички, все выглядит таким спокойным, таким умиротворенным, почти ненастоящим. И если из-за кустов выглянет ебучий единорог, то никто не удивится. А рыжик просто сделает еще одно фото. 

Йен выскакивает из машины и Микки понимает, что в его планах не только фото. 

Он вздыхает, но послушно идет за парнем.

\- Йен, твою мать! Мы потеряем кучу бабла. Светлана закопает нас живьем, если Еву не за что будет купить памперсы. 

Но тот в ответ лишь смеется, он уже подошел к воде, и принялся стягивать с себя одежду. Его волосы ловят в свой плен солнечные лучи, и Микки на мгновение замирает, любуясь новым оттенком. 

Иногда он любил играть в эту игру. Считать оттенки медного в волосах Йена, сравнивать при разном освещении, запускать пальцы в его волосы и чувствовать солнечный свет сквозь мягкие пряди. 

Но он никогда никому не признается в этом.

Если бы это услышал его отец, он бы разнес ему голову бейсбольной битой.

Ну уж нет.

Микки хранит этот секрет и просто позволяет себе любоваться. 

Тем временем Йен стащил с себя всю одежду и, не раздумывая, нырнул в воду. Он проплыл от одного края озера к другому и вернулся обратно, остановился у берега, там, где вода доходила ему до пояса, запустил пальцы в волосы и пригладил их, стараясь при этом отдышаться.

\- Мик! Давай ко мне. Вода – потрясная. – Он смеялся, все еще не в силах справиться с дыханием.

Микки смотрел на его вздымающуюся грудь, на то, как капли воды чертят ровные дорожки, скатываясь по ней, на то, как его кожа как будто светится изнутри под солнечными лучами и ему понадобилось всего 10 секунд на то, чтобы стащить с себя всю одежду и присоединится к парню. Тот, радостно засмеявшись, послал ему порцию брызг. Несколько минут они боролись, дурачились и брызгались, не переставая смеяться. 

Чувствуя себя совершенно мокрым и совершенно счастливым, Микки притянул к себе Йена и прижался губами к его губам. 

Это всегда было так потрясающе, что брюнет никак не мог привыкнуть. Это пронзало его тысячью искр, проникало сладкой дрожью под кожу. Язык Йена вторгался в его рот, встречался с его языком и мир вокруг переставал существовать. 

Он вжимался в него, вылизывал его рот, притягивал ближе, запускал пальцы в волосы. 

Ему всегда было мало. 

Рыжик начал посасывать его верхнюю губу и Микки застонал, прижался к нему твердеющим членом, заявляя о своем желании. И услышал, как Йен тихо счастливо засмеялся. 

Они вышли из воды и упали прямо на траву.

Рыжик целовал шею Микки, кусал, оставлял метки, пока пальцы брюнета скользили по его коже. Он поймал ладонью член Йена и принялся ласкать. Тот лишь тихо застонал. 

Его пальцы в это время сжимали ягодицы Микки, притягивая ближе. 

Еще ближе.

Брюнет все еще ощущал легкую боль, но желание почувствовать Йена в себе отводило это на второй план.

Это желание всегда было сильнее.

Оно всегда было почти мучительным. 

\- У нас… у нас нет смазки. – Голос Микки прерывался, потому что именно в этот момент Йен прошелся языком по чувствительному месту за его ухом.

Тот лишь усмехнулся на эти слова, засунул пальцы в рот и принялся сосать, обильно смачивая слюной. 

Блять.

Это было так охуенно.

То, как он совершенно по - блядски сосал свои пальцы, как его щеки втягивались, влажные волосы падали на лоб, а веснушки казались нереально яркими, когда на кожу попадало солнце.   
Он смотрел в его глаза и Микки не мог отвести взгляд.

Йен вытащил пальцы изо рта, опустил руку и принялся массировать сжатое колечко ануса Микки. Тот лишь рвано дышал, смешивая воздух со стонами, продолжал скользить ладонью по члену Йена, размазывая смазку, поглаживая головку большим пальцем.

Рыжик ввел в Микки два пальца и тот застонал.

\- Йен, пожалуйста… Я готов… Ты же знаешь.

Он просто не мог больше терпеть. Ему нужно было чувствовать в себе член. 

Но парень, казалось, не слышал и продолжал трахать Микки пальцами, надавливал на простату, проникал все глубже, добавив третий палец.

Брюнет зарычал и решил взять инициативу в свои руки, перекатил Йена на спину, перекинул через него ноги, направил член прямо к своему входу и медленно опустился на него. 

Их стон слился в один.

Микки лег сверху, зажав свой член между ними, позволяя ему тереться об их животы, когда насаживался на Йена. Тот обхватил ягодицы Микки руками, направляя, задавая ритм, прижимая к себе еще ближе.

Брюнет чувствовал, как член скользит в нем, наполняя его, растягивая мягкие стенки.

\- Блять… Господи, Йен…

Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, притягивал к себе еще ближе, пряча свое лицо в его ключице, хватая губами его кожу, посасывая, вылизывая. 

Он чувствовал его запах, его вкус и это было так охуенно, что он еле мог справиться с этим.

Это было так сильно. Так правильно.

Йен рвано дышал, его стоны вибрировали в груди, Микки мог слышать, мог их чувствовать.

И, блять, он так любил его стоны.

\- Мик… я…

Брюнет немного меняет угол проникновения, чтобы член попадало прямо по простате, приближая себя к разрядке, желая кончить одновременно. Рукой он обхватывает свой член и начинает дрочить.

Йен насаживает его на себя, задавая бешеный ритм, их тела сталкиваются, вбиваются в друг друга. 

Микки кончает, сжимается вокруг парня, тот делает еще несколько резких толчков и изливается внутрь. 

Брюнет перекатывается на спину и ложится рядом. Несколько минут они тяжело дышат, стараясь прийти в себя.

\- Это было охуенно. – Микки первым нарушает молчание. И тихо смеется: – Но мы так и не забрали товар. Игги отрежет нам яйца. 

\- А я не сделал фото. 

Йен тоже смеется, Микки поднимается на локте и смотрит на него. В его волосах играет солнце, на скулах румянец, созвездия веснушек покрывают щеки и веки, дыхание все еще рваное, на голове беспорядок, мокрые пряди прилипли ко лбу, в них запутались травинки, на теле блестят капельки пота и воды. 

Блять, он выглядит просто охуенно.

И Микки не верит, что все это принадлежит ему. Что он может касаться этой кожи, целовать эти блядские губы, чувствовать этот охуенный член в себе, слышать его стоны и смешивать их со своими. 

И у него на мгновение замирает что-то внутри.

Как будто сердце пропускает удар, как будто на несколько секунд он забывает как дышать.

Он бы мог остаться тут вечно, возле этого идиотского озера, с таким мокрым, счастливым и таким голым Йеном. 

Микки вынимает травинки из его волос, убирает пряди со лба и слизывает капельки пота с висков. 

Он чувствует себя настоящим, завершенным и правильным.

Чувствует себя счастливым. 

И серьезно, Игги может идти нахер. 

У Микки была фотография.   
Фотография этого озера, Йен все-таки сделал ее, когда они уставшие и счастливые пытались натянуть на мокрое тело одежду. Микки распечатал эту фотографию и хранил в кипе старых вещей в шкафу. Он знал, что это слишком по-пидорски. 

Но в тот день он был так счастлив.

Так охуенно счастлив, просто лежа на траве рядом с Йеном, перепачканный своей и его спермой, слыша его рваное дыхание. Он мог целовать его веснушчатые ключицы, чувствовать его кожу, слизывать с нее его запах.

Это было до того как все пошло по пизде.  
До таблеток.  
До больницы.   
До Сэмми.

Тогда все было так правильно, так ярко, так насыщенно.  
Иногда Микки закрывал глаза и представлял, как ветер касается его кожи, рядом он чувствует тепло Йена и ему хотелось остаться там. 

Вернутся в тот день, когда все было так мучительно прекрасно.


	7. 7

Микки очень часто желал людям смерти.

Но его жена опять побила все рекорды.  
Сегодня она вытащила его из кровати в 8 утра и потащила в какой-то блядский магазин для детей, где проходил праздник в честь открытия. Якобы Евгению нужно купить какие-то погремушки, а им всем немного "повеселиться", мотивируя это тем, что Микки должен проявлять заботу.

Кто бы, еб твою мать, проявил заботу к его ушам?

Это место было заполнено детьми, они орали, топали ногами, бегали, плакали. И их дебильные родители, вместо того чтобы их успокоить, спокойно выбирали детское питание, смеясь пересказывали друг другу истории о том, как их чадо разрисовало стену или белый кожаный диван, делились рецептами крем - супа и обсуждали, насколько коричневым должен быть цвет детских какашек.

Если бы Микки спросили, как выглядит ад, он бы не задумываясь назвал это место.

Блять, и его сын был самым тихим в этом хаосе. Он молча, но с интересом наблюдал, как светловолосая девочка и темнокожий парень дерутся из-за пластмассового паровоза. 

\- Какого хуя мы забыли в этом месте?! – Микки со злостью схватил Светлану за руку. 

Она зашипела от боли.

\- Я же говорила тебе. Ты должен проявлять заботу. Нам нужно сделать несколько фоток, как будто мы счастливая семья. К тому же в этом магазине работает моя подруга, она сделает нам скидку. Я ей пару раз отлизывала. – Светлана освободила свою руку от захвата. – Это всего на час. Побудь с Евгением, мне надо встретиться с Мариной.

\- Блять, да сколько вас тут русских развелось? – Он перевел взгляд на мирно сидящего в коляске Ева. – И что мне с ним делать? 

Светлана фыркнула.

\- Представь, что ты его отец. Настоящий отец. Знаешь, такой, которому не насрать. – Она развернулась и скрылась в толпе орущих детей.

Микки присел возле коляски, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Евгением.  
\- Хей, привет!   
Мальчик перевел на него взгляд, и две пары голубых глаз встретились.  
И Микки в который раз испугался тому, как сын похож на него.

Он подумал о том, что бы сейчас сделал Йен.  
Уж он бы точно смог понять, как вести себя с почти трехлетним ребенком, если бы ебучая Светлана оставила его с ним.

Микки со вздохом поднялся.  
\- Давай прокатимся? - Он огляделся, выбрал место, где было меньше всего людей, и покатил коляску в том направлении. - Я слышал, что ты любишь жирафов? Тоже нравится оранжевый цвет? Не самый лучший выбор, парень. Он, знаешь ли, очень, сука, горячий этот цвет. Выбрал бы лучше синий, как все парни, или на крайняк зеленый. Но не ебучий оранжевый.

Блять, что он несет? Какого хуя Светлана бросила его с ребенком, не оставив какую-то инструкцию по применению?  
Они шли мимо рядов с детским питанием, памперсами, огромными упаковками присыпки, и Микки хотелось свалить отсюда как можно скорее. Он никогда не лез во всю эту детскую поебень. Даже когда они жили все вместе, этим занимался Йен. Он, казалось, получает истинное удовольствие от всей этой возни, памперсов, детской каши и какашек.  
И Микки никогда не позволит себе даже и думать о том, что, возможно, Йену просто нравилось возиться с его ребенком.

Это слишком, блять, больно.

Он замечает дверь выхода и, послав все нахуй, выкатывает коляску на улицу, видит впереди какую-то забегаловку и направляется туда.   
Микки отправляет Светлане смс «Мы в кафе напротив» и со спокойной душой усаживает на удивление спокойного Евгения за столик. Тот лишь крепко сжимает в руках какую-то игрушку, странно смахивающую на зайца. 

Конечно же, сука, оранжевого.

К ним подходит улыбающаяся девушка, которая смотрит на Евгения взглядом, полным умиления. Но потом она поворачивается к его отцу, встречается с ним глазами, и вся ее веселость мгновенно меркнет. 

Потому что Микки, блять, недоволен. 

Он мог бы сидеть дома, или выбивать из кого-то долги, или выслеживать рыжего уебка, или просто дрочить. Но он должен возиться с ребенком, как ебучая мамашка, пока его настоящая мать отлизывает какой-то шлюхе.

\- Что…что желаете? – вежливо спрашивает девушка, снова переводя взгляд на Евгения, который ей улыбается.  
Ну, прямо как Йен.   
Все достойны его улыбки. 

\- Пиво? – Микки вопросительно поднимает бровь, заранее зная ответ.  
\- У нас нет алкоголя. Это семейное кафе.

Конечно, еб твою мать.

\- Тогда кофе. Черный. И ему… что там, блять, обычно пьют дети? Сок? Кока-колу? Молоко?

Девушка неодобрительно хмурится. Она приседает возле Ева и спрашивает этим-сюскающе-детским голосом, от которого Микки хочется блевать:  
\- Будешь сок? У нас есть апельсиновый. Кто это у тебя такой? Зайчик? Почему он оранжевый?   
Евгений лишь улыбается еще шире.  
\- Давайте кофе и сок. – Недовольно кидает ей Микки, стараясь прекратить весь этот цирк.  
Его бесит, когда люди разговаривают с его сыном так, как будто он умственно отсталый.  
Он просто мелкий. Но не тупой.  
Девушка снова хмурится, но встает и уходит.  
Микки вздыхает с облегчением.   
Он набирает номер Светланы, но слышит лишь гудки. Она, походу, заметно увлеклась, отрабатывая скидку.

Микки смотрит на Ева и думает о том, как бы все было, если бы его не посадили. Могли бы они с Йеном вернуться к части жили-долго-и-счастливо (правда плюс жена-проститутка, ее лизалка и два брата наркомана) или действительно разошлись бы? Он бы и правда смог оставить Йена? Или просто выбил бы из него всю эту дурь, которую наплела ему Моника, и заставил бы передумать?

Счастлив ли сейчас Йен?  
И был ли он по-настоящему счастлив с ним, со всей этой хуйней с женитьбой, ребенком, расставаниями, разбитыми губами и простреленными конечностями. Рыжик всегда хотел всю эту ебучую нежность, свидания как у пары педиков, поцелуи под луной. 

И, блять, если бы Микки знал.  
Если бы он знал, как будет больно, он бы дал ему все это. Всю эту романтическую хуйню.   
Только бы не было сейчас внутри этой дыры, в которую, казалось, влезла бы вся гребанная вселенная, и еще осталось бы место. 

Микки думал о том, что он никогда не умел ладить с детьми. Что он никогда и не хотел уметь с ними ладить.   
Но сейчас он хотел подружиться с Евгением.  
Потому что Йен умел.

Умеет.

Потому что Йен его любит.  
Потому что у пацана такие же голубые глаза, как и у него самого.   
Потому что он должен о ком-то заботиться в этом мире. Или вся эта любовь, которую пробудил в нем Рыжик, вся эта долбанная любовь просто сожрет его.  
Сотрет в гребанный порошок.  
Размажет.  
Не оставит на нем живого места.

Микки смотрел на Евгения, и ему хотелось улыбаться. Первый раз за одиннадцать месяцев ему хотелось улыбаться.

Но тут мальчик замечает что-то в окне и начинает радостно кричать. Микки в растерянности следит за его взглядом и …

Блять.  
Блять.   
Только не сейчас.  
Он еще не готов, он еще не собрал по кускам свою разъебанную жизнь. Он еще не…  
Сука.

На противоположной стороне улицы – Йен. Его волосы стали длиннее с их последней встречи в тюрьме и сейчас были растрепаны, а одна прядь упала на глаза. Из-под куртки выглядывала привычная клетчатая рубашка. 

Он выглядит таким знакомым. 

Таким родным.

Йен стоит в пол-оборота к Микки и Евгению, оживленно болтая о чем-то с темнокожим парнем, сжимая в руке стакан с кофе, другой рукой он жестикулирует, что-то показывая, и иногда касается рукава стоящего напротив парня. Тот смеется над словами Йена, поднимает руку и убирает прядь медных волос, которые упали на глаза.

Микки сжимает кулаки.

Ему так сильно хочется пустить их в ход, он почти готов встать, выйти на улицу и переломать темнокожему все его ебучие пальцы.

Но брюнет справляется с собой. Он не должен так реагировать.

Нет, блять, не должен.

Евгений тем временем подвигается ближе к окну и начинает колотить маленькими ладошками по стеклу и кричать:  
\- Дядя Ен! Дядя Ен!   
Йен, как будто заметив что-то, поворачивается, пару секунд блуждает взглядом по витрине и наконец замечает Микки. Ловит его взгляд, и стакан с кофе выпадает из его рук. 

И Микки, наконец, видит.

Блять, Йен.

Что с тобой?  
Кто сделал это с тобой?  
Кто нарисовал эти ужасные синяки под твоими глазами? Кто залил кипятком огонь в твоих глазах? Откуда эта ебучая вселенская усталость в твоем взгляде?

И Микки разрешает себе. На одну гребанную минуту разрешает себе смотреть на него, пожирать его взглядом.

Обнимать.

Ненавидеть.

Так хотеть. Прикоснуться. 

Йен делает шаг в их сторону, и Микки как будто включается. Он резко вскакивает, сбивая при этом подошедшую официантку, поднос с грохотом падает на пол, но парень совершенно не замечает этого. Он хватает Евгения, засовывает его в коляску, поворачивается к официантке и тоном, от которого у нее идут мурашки по коже, шипит:  
\- Черный выход?  
Она лишь показывает рукой в нужном направлении, и Микки, в полной тишине, под любопытными взглядами посетителей, срывается в направлении выхода.

Блять. Блять. Сука.  
Все опять пошло по пизде.  
Он не может успокоить бешеный стук сердца, его руки не хотят слушаться, он сжимает пальцами ручку коляски так, что они побелели.

Микки уверен: сегодня точно гребанный четверг.


	8. 8

— Йен? Ты в порядке? Йен? — Голос Калеба наконец достигает его слуха. Парню казалось, что на мгновение он выпал из реальности и попал в холодную комнату, где был только он и Микки. И огромная пропасть между ними.

Йен старается взять себя в руки.  
Он подумает об этом потом.  
О том, почему Микки сбежал.  
Об этом ужасе в его взгляде.  
О тепле, которое мгновенно сменилось едким холодом.

— Да, прости. — Йен сжимает руку Калеба, но не смотрит в глаза. Он пока не готов. Он еще не пришел в себя. — Показалось, что увидел знакомого.  
— А мне показалось — призрака. — Парень улыбается и нежно гладит Йена по руке. — Ты даже уронил кофе.  
Тот собирает все свои силы, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ:  
— Это все равно что призрака, поверь.  
Калеб все еще смотрит на него с легким беспокойством, которое быстро переходит в любопытство.

Но Йен знает, что он не спросит.  
Он не лезет с расспросами и именно этим ему так нравится.

— Ты зайдешь со мной в этот магазин? Я должен найти жирафа Еву, но в такой толпе я потрачу полдня на его поиски. — Он снова улыбается, и в этот раз это ему дается почти легко.  
— Да, конечно, моя смена только вечером. Это должен быть какой-то особенный жираф? Судя по рассказам — этот парень тот еще привереда. — Калеб смеется, и Йену становится еще легче.  
— Тот, которого он потерял, был ярко-оранжевый. Ев почему-то просто обожает этот цвет.  
Калеб многозначительно переводит взгляд на волосы Йена.  
— Может именно поэтому он так любит тебя. Все дело в волосах! — Он шутливо толкает парня локтем и смеется. — Он еще не покушался на них?  
— Ой, иди ты нахрен! — но тоже не может сдержать смеха.

Сейчас он благодарен Калебу.  
За это молчаливое понимание.  
За то, что он не лезет с вопросами.  
И ему становится стыдно за то, что все эти дни избегал его.  
С Микки все кончено, а Калеб — его настоящее.

И как бы ему ни было хуево, как бы ни хотелось сейчас догнать Микки и заставить его объяснить свое поведение, как бы ни тянуло к нему ебучее притяжение, он должен справиться с собой.  
Микки должен быть счастлив. Без него.  
Без всей этой гребанной биполярки, которая заставляла его страдать.  
Микки не должен проходить через это.

— Йен? — Кто-то хлопает его по плечу, он оборачивается и видит Светлану. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он приветливо улыбается ей.

Ему нравится Светлана. Пусть она грубая, ненавидит Микки и когда-то хотела раздробить череп Йена молотком. Сейчас они вроде как друзья. Она смотрит на него без жалости. Она и Калеб — два человека, у которых в глазах нет этой постоянной колючей и такой ненавистной парню жалости. Светлана видела в жизни слишком много дерьма, чтобы жалеть его из-за какой-то биполярки, а Калеб.… А у Калеба ВИЧ и это куда серьезнее. И сейчас Йену комфортнее всего именно с ними. Они видят и принимают его настоящего.

— Пришли, чтобы купить жирафа Еву. Я же обещал. — Парень ловит взгляд Светланы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не спросить о Микки.  
— Мы пока нашли ему замену в виде оранжевого зайца. Но ты поторопись, потому что жирафов он любит больше. — Женщина переводит взгляд на Калеба. — Твой парень?  
— Да, Калеб. — Он на секунду задумывается, не зная, как представить Светлану. — Это Света, мать Ева.

Он решает не упоминать Микки. От этого станет только хуже.

— Я наслышан о Еве. Йен постоянно рассказывает о нем смешные истории. — Калеб тоже улыбается Светлане. — Я знаю все, что Евгений любит и что не любит, и мне кажется, что заочно знаком с его привередливым характером. И историю про жирафа тоже знаю.

Они смеются.  
Йен чувствует себя почти спокойно.  
Почти.

Пока Светлана не произносит:  
— Да, только сейчас мой ебучий муженек утащил его в неизвестном направлении. — На ее лице появляется привычное раздражение, когда она говорит о Микки.  
Йен буквально чувствует, как к Калебу приходит понимание.  
— Муж? Это тот, который… — Он смотрит на Йена. — Он же в тюрьме.

Блять. 

Йен сжимает пальцы на левом запястье так, что ремешки кожаного браслета с силой впиваются в кожу.

— Выпустили. Пришлось уговорить Сэмми забрать заявление взамен того, что он заберет свое. Он нужен был, чтобы продлить мне визу. Но лучше бы, блять, он остался за решеткой. Ведет себя, как истеричка. Утащил куда-то Евгения…

Но Йен не слышит ее последних слов.

— Сэмми выпустили? Он же убьет ее. Или она его. — В его голосе плещется беспокойство, которое он даже не попытался скрыть.

Но Светлана лишь фыркает. Ее не волнует ни судьба Микки, ни судьба Сэмми.  
— Было бы замечательно в любом случае.

Пальцы Йена снова сжимают браслет. Он чувствует прикосновение Калеба, ловит его немой вопрос, и ему хочется испариться. Оказаться где-то далеко-далеко отсюда.

Но он понимает, что должен объясниться. Оправдать себя.

— Я не сказал тебе, потому что это не важно. Мы не виделись с ним. — Голос парня срывается. — Судя по всему, он не горит желанием встретиться.

Йен мысленно одергивает себя. Не надо было говорить об этом. Признаваться в этом.

Светлана смотрит на него понимающим взглядом и старается спасти ситуацию:  
— Знаете, мягкие игрушки во втором ряду, я думаю, что там еще остались жирафы. Вряд ли кто-то из этих детей так же, как Евгений, любит оранжевых жирафов. — Она сжимает предплечье Йена в попытке поддержать.  
Калеб переводит взгляд на побелевшие костяшки пальцев парня, которые сжимают браслет. Он знает, что это значит. Он знает, что сейчас лучше промолчать. И просто дать Йену прийти в себя.

— Спасибо. Я думаю, что нам пора отправиться на его поиски. Судя по размерам магазина — на это могут уйти годы, а у меня вечерняя смена. — Он мягко разжимает пальцы Йена и берет его за руку. — Пошли, красавчик, а то Ев тебе этого не простит.

И Йен так ему благодарен.

Они покупают ужасно оранжевого жирафа, с огромными глазами и слишком длинными ногами, но Йен почему-то уверен, что именно такой жираф понравится Еву. Потом они возвращаются к Калебу домой и долго занимаются сексом перед его вечерней сменой. Йен проникает в парня медленными плавными толчками, целует его кожу, переплетает их пальцы и чувствует себя почти нормально.  
Чувствует, что сможет пережить разговор о Микки.  
И, возможно, даже сможет смириться с тем, что тот избегает его.

Через некоторое время он лежит на кровати и наблюдает, как Калеб собирается на работу: стоя перед зеркалом, застегивает пуговицы рубашки. Его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, кроме спокойствия и удовлетворения от их недавнего секса. Йен следит за его действиями несколько секунд, прежде чем произнести:  
— Между нами с Микки все кончено. Все сломалось почти год назад, и это невозможно починить. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я… — его голос становится тише, — Я пока не готов рассказать, но есть веская причина тому, что мы никогда не будем вместе.

Калеб поправляет рукава рубашки, поворачивается к Йену, видит, что тот снова начал теребить браслет и кивает:  
— Хорошо. Расскажешь, когда будешь готов. — Он подходит к кровати и целует прохладные губы парня. — Я вернусь утром, мы продолжим то, что начали, и в этот раз я буду сверху.

Йен слабо улыбается и кивает.

Через минуту входная дверь хлопает, и квартира погружается в тишину.

Иногда Йену кажется, что Калеб слишком идеален.  
Так идеален, что это раздражало бы его, если бы все чувства не были стерты таблетками.  
Почти все чувства.  
Он все еще помнит жгучий холод в глазах Микки, когда тот увидел, что Йен хочет подойти к нему.  
И это выбило из Йена желание жить.  
Сорвало все его предохранители, все жалкие обещания самому себе, что когда они встретятся, то он ничего не почувствует.

Ха.

Чувствовать для него — это почти роскошь. Почти мазохизм.

Йен переводит взгляд на прикроватные часы, которые показывают дату и совсем не удивляется, когда видит, что сегодня четверг.


	9. 9

Йен сидел на диване, бедром ощущая тепло прижимающегося к нему Микки.  
Они смотрели фильм, но он не видел того, что происходит на экране. 

Йен едва мог справиться со своим дыханием. 

Все, что его сейчас волновало - это сидящий рядом с ним парень.   
Микки обхватывает губами горлышко пивной бутылки, его влажные губы скользят по стеклу, и он делает глоток. Йен смотрит на него, и ему так хочется провести языком от углубления между его ключицами до самого подбородка, почувствовать как он глотает, ощутить его кожу на вкус. Вылизывать языком, покусывать, исследовать губами, ловить его выдохи и тихие стоны.

И Йену было почти больно от осознания того, что он не может этого сделать.

Потому что Микки никогда не позволит.  
Микки Милкович не сучка.  
Он так любил повторять эти слова.   
А Йен так сильно их ненавидел.

Не то чтобы он был против тех отношений, которые были между ними. Он так же любил грубый секс, любил вбиваться в Микки со всей силой, не боясь причинить ему боль. Любил, как тот послушно отзывается на каждое движение.   
Но иногда….   
Иногда Йену так хотелось нежности. 

Так хотелось, чтобы они могли хотя бы несколько часов побыть нормальной парой. Хотелось перебирать пальцами жесткие темные волосы, целовать его виски и веки, прижиматься носом к щеке.

Когда Йен встречался с Кэшем, все это было частью их отношений. Они целовались, заботились друг о друге, дарили друг другу подарки.   
И Йену нравилась эта часть.

Конечно, трахаться с Микки было в разы лучше, чем с мусульманином. С Микки он чувствовал себя почти счастливым, их секс всегда был ярким, насыщенным.

Почти оглушающим.

Но иногда Йену так не хватало нежности.  
А еще... Еще его душило дикое желание заботиться о Микки.

— Хули ты не смотришь? — Из оцепенения его вырывает грубый голос Милковича.— Пропускаешь самое интересное.

Йен послушно переводит взгляд на экран, но снова ничего не видит, потому что Микки придвигается ближе, их бедра соприкасаются, и Йен чувствует жар его кожи даже через одежду. Он изо всех сил давит в себе желание нежно провести ладонью по его бедру.

Это все разрушит.  
Микки никогда не позволит ему.

Но внезапно Йен чувствует, как тот закидывает руку за его спину, без слов позволяя придвинуться ближе.

И Йен делает это.  
Использует этот эфемерный шанс.

Он чувствует запах Микки, он проникает в его легкие, наполняет их, окутывает собой. И ему хочется дышать глубже, уткнуться носом в шею и растворяться в этом его запахе.

Микки пахнет как мокрый асфальт, как прокуренные легкие, как вечерняя усталость.   
Он пахнет так привычно и так ново.

И Йену так хорошо.

Он кладет свою руку на его бедро и чертит узоры.  
Узоры, понятные только ему.

Если сейчас он повернет голову, то уткнется носом в его щеку.  
И осознание такой близости так сильно пьянит Йена, почти сводит его с ума.

Он проводит пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедра парня и слышит едва уловимый резкий выдох.

Рыжик улыбается.

И когда все-таки поворачивает голову - слегка задевает губами мочку уха Микки.

Проверяет. Ждет реакции.

Тот молчит и Йен позволяет себе больше. Целует его шею, обхватывает губами кожу, скользит языком.

Тихий стон Микки делает его почти свободным.

Йен переносит ладонь с бедра на пах и чувствует, что брюнет уже возбужден. Он усмехается ему куда-то в шею, гладит ладонью его твердеющий член, слушает его резкие выдохи и ему хочется еще больше. Он перекидывает ногу через Микки и прижимается своим членом к его, даже через ткань штанов чувствуя его твердость. 

Тихий стон срывается с его губ.

Йен ловит взгляд Микки. В его глазах плавает страх.   
Осознание того, на что он решился.   
Недоверие к самому себе и жгучее желание, подпитываемое любопытством.

И тогда Йен целует его, соединяет их губы, гладит языком его кожу, пальцами путается в темных волосах.   
Притягивает ближе.

Он чувствует, как Микки замирает. Несколько секунд он никак не реагирует на его действия, и Йену кажется, что сейчас он оттолкнет его. 

Он почти готов встретить удар в челюсть.

Но Микки резко выдыхает и решается. Он позволяет языку Йена проникнуть в его рот, позволяет сосать свою верхнюю губу, пока сам вцепляется в его шею, как будто ища опоры.

И мир Йена сгорает, плавится, концентрируется на Микки, оставляя во всей вселенной только его губы, язык и член. Член, о который Галлагер так неистово трется. А еще пальцы, которые так сжимают его кожу, что завтра будут синяки: почти метки, которые он будет рассматривать в зеркале и улыбаться.

Через несколько секунд он прерывает поцелуй, стягивает с Микки футболку и закидывает ее в угол комнаты. Совсем скоро туда летит и его собственная.

Он освобождает член Микки из штанов, ласкает его, вызывает тихий стон, ловит взгляд голубых глаз и облизывает губы. Йен сползает с колен, разводит его ноги, обхватывает пальцами член и проводит языком по всей длине.

— Галлагер, бля… — Голос Микки звучит глубоко и хрипло, и только от этого член Йена наливается кровью.

Он посасывает головку, водит пальцами по нежной коже, чувствует, как Микки подается бедрами навстречу. 

И в этот момент Йен чувствует себя почти всесильным.

Он позволяет члену проникнуть глубже, ласкает его языком, наслаждается каждым тихим стоном, который издает Микки. Он чувствует его пальцы в своих волосах, пальцы, которые притягивают ближе, заставляют почти давиться.

Но Йену это нравится. 

Ему так сильно это нравится, что это почти сумасшествие.

Через несколько минут он чувствует, что Микки уже близок к концу, а его собственный член, которому он не уделял внимания, уже готов взорваться. И тогда он поднимает голову, выпускает член изо рта, слышит недовольный стон и снова улыбается.

— Мик, идем на кровать. — Йен решается попросить о том, о чем думал весь вечер.

Микки не любит трахаться на кровати, говорит, что это слишком по-пидорски.

Но сейчас, когда брюнет почти не соображает что происходит, когда хочет только чтобы Йен продолжал и позволил ему наконец кончить — сейчас он готов на все.  
Микки кивает, в его глазах туман, дыхание сбилось, нижняя губа припухла: он прикусывал ее, чтобы не стонать в голос.

Он выглядит таким сексуальным, что Йен не сдерживается и снова целует его, легонько проводит языком по нижней губе, смешивая их дыхание. И, он уверен, Микки сейчас все равно, что он чувствует свой вкус на губах парня.

Йен ведет его в спальню, и через мгновение их тела касаются прохладных простыней. Микки переворачивается на живот, призывно выставляя ягодицы, без слов давая понять, чего он хочет.

Но Галлагер так долго этого ждал. 

Так, блять, долго.

И он еще не готов дать ему все, что тот хочет. 

Целую минуту он скользит взглядом по бледной коже, пересчитывает позвонки, наслаждается видом круглых подтянутых ягодиц.  
Тело Микки кажется ему идеальным.

— Блять, хули ты так долго? — Его голос звучит недовольно, почти обиженно, но в нем сквозит такая жгучая потребность, что Йен снова улыбается.

Он проводит рукой по его спине, сжимает мягкую кожу ягодиц, проникает пальцами между ними и гладит узкое колечко мышц. Он видит, как по спине парня бегут мурашки, как он подается на встречу, как хочет большего.

Йен чувствует свою власть над ним - и это так опьяняет.  
Сносит крышу.

Он быстро снимает с себя штаны и белье, наклоняется над Микки, нежно проводит языком за его ухом, слегка прикусывает кожу шеи, пальцами продолжая ласкать анус. Член пачкает смазкой спину Микки, и Йен так возбужден, что ему почти больно.

Он все еще не может поверить, что Микки позволил ему нежность.  
Сейчас эта нежность плавит его, дрожит на кончиках пальцев, вырывается тихими стонами.  
Сейчас эта нежность сводит его с ума.   
Делает таким слабым.

Таким сильным.

Йен проводит языком по каждому позвонку, прикусывает кожу на ягодицах, аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить рану, раздвигает руками мягкие полушария и сменяет свои пальцы — языком.

Микки не ожидал этого, и он стонет почти жалобно, вцепляется пальцами в простыни так сильно, что костяшки пальцев становятся белыми.

Его стон отдается где-то внутри Йена, вводит жизнь в его вены, дарит почти физическое наслаждение.  
Он чувствует себя таким счастливым, когда Микки хорошо.  
Тот обозвал бы его слащавым пидором и дал бы в морду. Но Йен ничего, блять, ничего не может с этим поделать.

Это его криптонит.   
Это делает его слабым, стирает его эгоизм, счищает его шелуху, делает почти беззащитным.

Йен проводит языком по колечку мышц, отстраняется и тихонько дует, наблюдая как оно сжимается, а затем возвращает свой рот обратно. Его язык кружит и кружит вокруг, увлажняет, пробует на вкус. А потом он проникает внутрь. Микки такой жаркий. Такой тугой. Он пытается податься назад, еще больше насадиться на язык Йена, но тот удерживает его бедра руками, без слов давая понять, кто сегодня главный.

Микки стонет, почти рычит, тяжело дышит. И Йен знает, что ничто в мире не звучит для него так, как эти стоны. От них его член становится каменным и истекает смазкой. Он почти готов кончить под эти стоны, ни разу не коснувшись себя.

Йен трахает его языком, вкручивается, вколачивается в него медленными глубокими толчками. Микки трется своим членом о простыни, он хочет кончить вот так, но Йен не позволяет ему этого. Он прекращает целовать его отверстие, оно выглядит таким влажным, таким готовым, и он понимает, что другая смазка им не нужна. Йен снова целует его шею, запускает пальцы в его волосы, накрывает его собой — и их синхронный стон смешивается, когда он всем телом прижимается к Микки.

Это, блять, восхитительно.

Йен нажимает головкой члена на его вход. Брюнет мгновенно вскидывается ему навстречу, желая насадиться полностью.  
Но Йен сдерживает его, позволяя привыкнуть. А затем медленно проникает полностью.

— Блять, Галлагер… Просто, прошу… — Микки почти всхлипывает, подается бедрами вверх, умоляя двигаться быстрее.

Но у Йена совсем другие планы.

Он разводит его руки в стороны, переплетает их пальцы, зарывается носом в темные волосы, позволяет запаху Микки окутать его, впускает его в свою кровь и начинает двигаться. Его толчки медленные, глубокие, такие, что заставляют их обоих стонать от нетерпения.   
Микки сжимается вокруг него, он такой узкий, такой податливый, такой горячий.

Это так охренительно.

Так сильно. Это сводит с ума.

И Йен тратит все силы на то, чтобы не начать вколачиваться в него быстрыми, грубыми толчками.

Тратит все силы.

Он двигается так медленно, что это почти сжигает его, почти убивает. Целует шею Микки, вбирает его сбитое дыхание, чувствует его дрожь.

И Йен хочет остаться тут навсегда. Вот в этом моменте. Когда их пот смешивается, когда Микки стонет так громко, что почти рычит.  
В этом моменте, когда они так близки.   
Так, как никогда прежде.

Но бедра его не слушаются, он начинает движение, погружается в брюнета долгими плавными толчками, вжимает их тела друг в друга.  
Ловит губами его пульс, чувствует вибрацию его стонов, переплетает их пальцы так сильно, что кажется, что от этого зависит вся жизнь. Дыхание ускоряется, сбивается. Йен чувствует, что они уже близко. Он меняет угол проникновения, каждый раз задевая простату, желая, чтобы Микки кончил, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись к своему члену.

Их движения становятся резкими, хаотичными, рваными. Брюнет мечется по кровати, трется членом о простыни, подается вверх, желая чувствовать Йена еще глубже. Его стоны уже давно перешли в рычание, его слова едва можно разобрать:

— Это охуенно… Да… Прошу... — он зарывается лицом в подушку и, кончая, сжимается вокруг Йена.

Тот делает еще несколько быстрых толчков и кончает так, как не кончал уже несколько месяцев.

Йен прячет лицо между лопаток парня и чувствует себя таким счастливым, что это почти нереально.

Мир кажется слишком ярким. Слишком сияющим. 

Они лежат еще несколько минут вместе, тяжело дыша, а потом Йен перекатывается на спину и счастливо смеется.  
Он ждет, что Микки отвалит какой-то злой комментарий, но тот лишь смеется в ответ.

И Йен жалеет, что не решился на это раньше.

________________________________  
Йен хранит это воспоминание где-то глубоко в себе, позволяя ему появляться только в те моменты, когда он достаточно силен и способен выдержать. В моменты, когда он полностью контролирует свое самочувствие, когда туман защищает его от непредвиденных поступков.

Но сегодня, после того как он увидел Микки, это воспоминание всплыло в его воспаленном мозгу, полное подробностей, полное красок.  
Он почти мог слышать стоны парня, почти чувствовать его запах, вкус кожи, ощущать капли пота на своих висках.

В его жизни было мало моментов, когда счастье было таким сильным, таким пронзительным, что его можно было собирать в мешки, чтобы потом раздавать нуждающимся.

И этот момент был одним из тех самых.

Йену становится так больно, что он в страхе звонит Фионе, вызывает такси и едет домой.  
Он должен быть среди людей в такие моменты.  
Среди людей, чтобы не позволить себе пройти через тот ужас…

Снова.


	10. Chapter 10

— Прости, блять, какую работу ты мне нашла? — Микки недовольно смотрит на Светлану. Макушка Евгения упирается в подбородок, он держит его на руках, пока жена пытается накормить его какой-то суперполезной кашей, которую передал дядя Йен.

Передал через Дебби.  
Якобы спешил по делам и не было времени зайти.

Ага, блять.

По делам он спешил.

Оранжевый жираф тоже был тут, и Ев не желал выпускать его из рук даже во время еды.

Жираф был ужасно уродлив.  
Даже на непривередливый вкус Микки.  
Но, казалось, именно поэтому он так нравился мальчику.

— Официантом. Будешь разносить еду всяким хипстерам и научишься быть вежливым, чтобы тебе оставляли на чай. — Светлана посмотрела на него с недоверием. — Тяжело тебе придется.  
— Да пошла ты… — Микки едва сдерживается, вспоминая, что у него на руках сидит ребенок.  
— Ты должен работать официально, чтобы не загреметь обратно за решетку. Хотя мне бы этого очень хотелось. Я договорилась со своим старым клиентом, он владелец этого заведения и готов устроить тебя на работу. При условии, что ты не будешь постоянно вести себя как гопник и толкать там наркоту.  
— А как еще я, по-твоему, должен зарабатывать? — Микки почти шипит от злобы.  
— Руками. Носить подносы, вытирать столы, готовить обезжиренный маккиато.  
— Это еще, блять, что? Сама пиздуй готовить эту поебень!

Светлана смотрит на него своим ебать-каким-дружелюбным взглядом.

— Ты. Должен. Работать. Продержишься пару месяцев, мне продлят визу, и делай что хочешь. Бей морды, толкай наркоту, еби парней. Мне похрен. — Она, считая, что их разговор окончен, сосредотачивает свое внимание на Евгении, скармливая ему остатки каши.

Блять.

Лучше бы он остался за решеткой.

Там им никто так не манипулировал.

Там была почти исключена возможность встречи с Йеном. И там не было никаких русских проституток.

***  
Микки захотелось сдохнуть в первую же минуту, как он вошел в заведение, в котором ему предстояло работать. Кафе находилось в той части района, который уже оккупировали хипстеры и любители жрать листки салата вместо свинины. 

Ебучие цветные диванчики, куча подушек, деревянные столы, 15 видов кофе и меню, написанное мелом на стене.   
Микки еле подавил в себе желание сбежать оттуда сразу же, как увидел весь этот натюрморт. Ну или блевануть. Есть ли в мире еще что-то более пидарское, чем такие кафе?

Он направился к стойке, за которой стоял брюнет в клетчатой рубашке, с аккуратно уложенной прической и идеально постриженной бородой. Микки фыркнул в душе. И это он тут гей?

— Я ищу Джейка. Знаешь где его найти? — он даже не подумал поздороваться.  
Бармен поднял на него взгляд и молча указал на дверь, расположенную слева от стойки. В его глазах Микки прочитал удивление и замешательство, вызванное отсутствием вежливости у гостя. 

Ебучие хипстеры еще не поняли, в каком районе решили открыть свое говно-кафе.

Микки толкнул дверь и оказался на небольшой кухне, где было три человека: светловолосый парень, темнокожая девушка и полноватый мужчина лет тридцати пяти.  
— Мне нужен Джейк. — Микки снова не потрудился поздороваться.  
Мужчина повернулся на его голос.  
— И тебе здравствуй. Это я Джейк. Ты от Светланы?

Микки только кивнул. Ему хотелось сбежать из этого места, где все так, блять, ценят вежливость.

Джейк подошел к нему и протянул руку. Микки нехотя пожал ее, зная, что мужчина заметит его татуировки. Но тот равнодушно скользнул по ним взглядом и сразу перешел к делу:  
— Будешь работать официантом. Можешь начинать уже завтра с 9.00, возьми у Алекса меню и выучи его, пожалуйста, до завтра. — Он поймал непонимающий взгляд Микки, — Алекс — это бармен. У нас тут за все отвечает Бетти, но ее сегодня нет, познакомитесь завтра. Она будет следить за твоей работой, и в силу твоего прошлого, следить она будет внимательно.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на парня.

— Никакой наркоты, я в курсе. — В голосе Микки сквозило неприкрытое раздражение.  
— Смена длится 8 часов. О твоих обязанностях более подробно расскажет Бетти. Ставка изначально минимальная, посмотрим, как пойдет и если что — она вырастет. Чаевые в твою смену — полностью твои. Все зависит только от тебя. — Мужчина многозначительно посмотрел на него, намекая на вежливость, отсутствие которой заметил у парня. — У нас зал обслуживает один официант, так как столиков всего шесть. Постарайся, чтобы клиенты были довольны.

Микки смерил его раздраженным взглядом.

Да, блять, конечно, он постарается.

Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это прибить ебучую женушку, которая отправила его в это место.

Джейк повернулся в сторону девушки и парня, которые внимательно слушали весь разговор.

— Это наши повара — Элис и Мэтт. На этом все. Ждем тебя завтра и добро пожаловать в нашу команду. — Микки готов был поспорить, что нихрена, блин, они не рады его видеть в своей команде.

Почти так же сильно, как он сам не хотел в ней находиться.

Ему казалось, что все, что с ним происходит после того как он покинул стены тюрьмы — это какая-то очень злая шутка. 

Шутка, которая совсем, блять, не смешная.

Он кивнул на слова Джейка, попрощался и вышел из кухни, по пути схватил меню с барной стойки, даже не потрудившись попрощаться с клетчатым бородачом.

Микки адски хотелось курить. А еще выпить, чтобы хотя бы на минуту забыть о том пиздеце, что происходит вокруг него.   
Не думать о веснушках и рыжих волосах.   
Не думать, блять, о своем позорном побеге.   
Не вспоминать темные круги под глазами и бледную кожу.   
Перестать верить, что видел радость в глазах Йена, когда поймал его взгляд.

Перестать, блять, верить.

Он выбросил его на помойку. Вычеркнул из своей жизни. Выбрал мистера Шоколадный Член.

И Микки должен поступить так же. Выдержать несколько месяцев в ебучем кафе и свалить из города.

Собрать, блять, себя по кускам. 

Склеить, перемотать скотчем, залить все клеем, понимая, что уже никогда он не будет целым. Что он навсегда теперь лишь груда осколков, которые позвякивают при каждом его шаге, напоминая о том, как он проебал все лучшее, что было в его жизни.

Мэнди.

Йен.

Мэнди и Йен.

Так получилось, что в жизни Микки было всего два самых важных человека, которым он сейчас совершенно не нужен.

***  
Меню он, конечно, не выучил и на следующий день очень об этом пожалел. Потому что все это ебучее меню состояло из непонятных ему названий, вроде фалафеля, спринг-ролла, тофу, хумуса и прочей поебени.

И это, блять, не говоря о 15 видах гребанного кофе.

Микки знал только черный кофе, который всегда пил Йен и кофе с молоком (чаще всего прокисшим), который пила Мэнди. Сам он предпочитал пиво, а не то дерьмо, которое в их районе называлось кофе.  
Все остальные виды этого напитка казались ему пидарским выебоном.  
А теперь, блять, ему придется выучить их все, чтобы не вылететь с работы, не запороть испытательный срок и не потерять возможность избавиться от ебучей женушки.

Бетти оказалась довольно объемной женщиной среднего возраста с повадками бегемота и таким же отношением к жизни.

И, твою мать, ей совершенно не подходило ее имя.

Микки она невзлюбила с первой секунды, и способствовало этому по большей части то, что он пришел на работу в грязной рубашке, с опозданием и со стойким запахом перегара — результатом его вчерашней попытки стереть воспоминания о Йене из своих мыслей.

Микки был уверен, что она совершенно не вписывалась в атмосферу заведения.

Впрочем, как и он.

В этом они были даже похожи. И если Бетти все время проводила на кухне, то ему придется общаться с посетителями, со всеми этими гребанными хипстерами, которые фотографируют еду, имеют в гардеробе, по меньшей мере, семь рубашек в клетку и уже точно в курсе, что значат все эти ебучие фалафели и мокиато.

Блять, почему Светлана не нашла ему работу в какой-то вонючей забегаловке недалеко от дома, которую посещают отбросы общества, начинающие утро с банки пива купленной на последние три бакса? Среди них Микки точно знал бы как себя вести.

Бетти смерила презрительным взглядом рубашку Микки, его татуировки, трехдневную щетину и отпечаток подушки на лице.

Да, блять, он проспал.   
Если бы не крик Светланы, то он опоздал бы еще больше, чем на несчастные 20 минут.

— Твоя смена началась 23 минуты назад. — Ее голос делал сходство с бегемотом еще более ярким.

Не дождавшись от Микки раскаяния, она добавила:  
— В подсобке возьми форму и принимайся за работу.

Формой, конечно, оказалась клетчатая рубашка, увидев которую Микки застонал в голос, а убийство Светланы стало еще более желанным.

Натянув рубашку и набедренный фартук, он отправился в зал, чтобы принять первый заказ, в мыслях поливая матом и Бетти и Светлану и всех хипстеров этой планеты.

***  
Следующие четыре дня стали настоящим испытанием для его нервов. Ему приходилось бороться с постоянно меняющимися желаниями: разбить костяшки пальцев об чью-то морду, выпить пару банок пива посреди рабочей смены, отрезать рукава у ебучей рубашки, вылить обезжиренный мокко на идеально уложенную прическу Алекса, снова набить кому-то морду, послать нахер каждого второго, кто входит в двери кафе или спрашивает его про банановую гранолу.

Но за одну вещь он был благодарен. Ему удавалось почти не думать о Йене.

Почти.

Микки проводил по 8 часов в день на ногах, приходил домой, выпивал столько пива, сколько было необходимо, чтобы перестать думать. Чтобы перестать прокручивать в голове их встречу и анализировать свое позорное поведение.

Перестать так совершенно по-пидорски скучать.

Он выучил меню, научился отличать чизкейк от капкейка, не отвечать матом на недовольство посетителей, удерживаться от насилия и желания тыкнуть средний палец на каждое замечание Бетти.

Да, блять, за эти четыре дня Микки достиг невероятных успехов.

***  
Его пятый рабочий день припадал на четверг.

У вас бывают такие дни, когда вы с самой первой минуты своего пробуждения знаете, что в этот день все пойдет по пизде?

Даже покинув стены тюрьмы, Микки все равно встречал каждый четверг с ожиданием какого-то пиздеца. 

Сегодня ему снова снился Йен.  
Ему снилось, что вернувшись с работы, он зашел в комнату и нашел его, полностью обнаженным, в своей постели.

Он спал, лежа на животе и притянув к себе подушку. Лучи закатного солнца проникали сквозь занавеску, путались в его волосах, делая их цвет таким ярким, что Микки на мгновение показалось, что его голову охватило пламя. На лице играла мягкая улыбка, он так часто засыпал с ней после секса, притягивая к себе Микки, путаясь губами в его волосах, зарываясь в них носом. И Микки всегда делал вид, что не замечает этого, позволяя ему эту нежность, плавясь от нее внутри.

В свете заходящего солнца Йен выглядел невероятно. Веснушки отливали золотом, а тонкие светлые волоски на его коже, поймав в себя лучи, создавали едва заметный ореол вокруг его тела.   
Он весь как будто светился.

Микки застыл в дверях, чувствуя, как мгновенно возбуждается. Ему так хотелось коснуться этой кожи, провести пальцами по ключицам, сжать в руках ягодицы. Так хотелось целовать его кожу, кусать и зализывать укусы, пускать по венам его запах, позволять ему все его ебучие нежности.

И проявлять эту гребанную нежность.

Позволить себе.

Отпустить себя.

Но Микки просто смотрел. Он не мог сдвинуться с места. Какая-то сила держала его, позволяя только смотреть, не давая возможности прикоснуться.

Это было так охуенно тяжело.  
Причиняло почти физическую боль.  
Это сжигало его внутренности, стирало в порошок его желание жить. 

Он был готов почти умолять.

Микки проснулся, чувствуя болезненный стояк и пустоту внутри. И ему было так, блять, херово.  
Как не было уже несколько недель.

Пара быстрых движений позволила снять напряжение, но даже когда теплая сперма брызнула на живот, он не почувствовал удовлетворения.   
Только его внутренняя пустота стала еще более давящей. Стала шире, объемнее, сжирала все его силы. 

Сон казался ему таким ярким, смешивая в себе его воспоминания и желания, выжигая из них потребность, создавая зависимость. 

И он никак не мог выбросить его из своей головы. Недосып, усталость, вчерашние четыре банки пива и этот сон совершенно выбили его из колеи.

Поэтому когда в полдень в кафе зашел Йен, он несколько секунд смотрел на него, не до конца веря, что это реальность.

Смотрел на него, на его растрепанные волосы, в которые тот запустил пальцы, стараясь пригладить, еще не видя Микки, все еще пребывая в царстве своих мыслей.  
Микки смотрел на клетчатую рубашку, которая привычно выглядывала из-под расстегнутой куртки, на покрасневшие от холода щеки, на — ставшие такими заметными — скулы и понимал, что сегодня он никуда не убежит.

Что сейчас он, как и во сне, просто не может сдвинуться с места.


	11. 11

Йен чувствовал себя разбитым.

Вчера у него была вечерняя смена, а после нее ему так и не удалось нормально поспать. От таблеток у него часто бывала бессонница, которая превращала его ночи в сплошной кошмар. Он часами копался в себе, выуживал мысли, рассматривал их под разными углами, анализировал свое поведение и каждое свое слово. Он таращился в темноту, иногда слушая дыхание Калеба или Карла — в зависимости от того, где ночевал.

Йен часто сравнивал свои ощущения с океаном.  
До того как он начал принимать таблетки, во время маниакальных фаз он казался ему таким живым, всеобъемлющим, таким величественным и слепящим. Его волны достигали нескольких метров, в них играли солнечные лучи, и ему приходилось жмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть от всей этой яркости. Йен чувствовал капли воды на своей коже и видел себя покорителем этих волн, чувствовал себя серфером, который пытается справиться с этой мощью. Эмоции захватывали его, он скользил по волнам, то достигая самого верха, то падая в самый низ, чувствуя себя почти всесильным, чувствуя себя на вершине мира, видя остальных людей жалкими точками, стоящими на берегу и неспособными поймать такие волны.  
Неспособными даже попытаться сделать это.

А во время депрессии он видел другой океан: холодный, глубокий, темный, с грозовым небом над головой. Он чувствовал себя на дне этого океана, который давил на него, не давал дышать, высасывал всю жизнь. Он пытался бороться, но глубина и сила побеждали все его попытки. Одежда была мокрой, липла к телу и тянула еще глубже. Невидимые руки изо всех сил сжимали его запястья и лодыжки, не давая возможности выплыть на поверхность, не давая возможности сделать хотя бы один глоток воздуха. И он переставал бороться, отдавал себя на волю океана, как будто ощущая рядом боль всех тех, кого он уже погубил, чувствуя их растерзанные души, вывернутые наизнанку жизни.  
И спустя всего несколько часов он начинал ощущать себя своим среди них.

А сейчас, когда он принимал таблетки, он видел себя не внутри этого океана, он видел себя стоящим на берегу, среди всех тех людей, которые когда-то казались ему жалкими точками.

Среди всех тех людей, которые были наблюдателями, а не участниками.

Он видел тихую гладь воды и серое небо, но уже не ощущал силы, не чувствовал соленые капли на своей коже, не мог вдохнуть полной грудью, ощутить, как свежий воздух наполняет его легкие. Он не слышал криков чаек, не мог проверить холодная ли вода, не мог пробежать босиком по берегу и почувствовать, как ступни утопают в мокром песке. Он мог только догадываться, только пытаться вспомнить как это — чувствовать все это. Как это — жить, купаясь в ощущениях.

До того, как он начал принимать таблетки, даже во время депрессивной фазы он ощущал эту силу, которая давила на него, сжимала, выкручивала его внутренности. Он чувствовал себя живым. Пусть погребенным под толщей океана, пусть растерзанным на тысячу частей, но живым. Сейчас он лишь существовал: почти ничего не чувствуя, отдавая все на волю тумана, совершая какие-то действия, о важности которых уже не думал, улыбаясь, когда это было нужно, общаясь с людьми, когда на самом деле хотелось сбежать от всего мира.  
Ему так хотелось свернуться в кокон и переждать, так хотелось верить, что когда-то он снова станет живым, что будет искренне смеяться, что будет снова из-за чего-то переживать.

Но этого уже не будет никогда.

И иногда, в эти ужасные ночи бессонницы, ему хотелось плакать от разочарования.

Кричать.

Умолять.

Но он лишь пялился в темноту, зная, что ему не хватит сил даже на это.

 

И сегодня Йен чувствовал себя чуть хуже, чем дерьмово. Из-за отсутствия сна нещадно болела голова, и он молился, чтобы двойной американо, который он планировал выпить перед своей сменой, вернет его к жизни.

Кафе находилось прямо возле его работы и Калебу нравилось его меню, а Йен просто соглашался на приглашения пообедать вместе, не имея никакого желания спорить.

Он часто так делал.

Просто соглашался.

Просто позволял другим решить.

Йен заходит в заведение, размышляя, не взять ли ему на сегодня отгул и хватит ли ему сил выдержать всю смену. Последнее время ему становилось все сложнее оценивать свои возможности.  
Он привычно улыбается Алексу и подходит к стойке.

— Привет. — Йен все еще пытается справиться с непослушными прядями, которые растрепал ветер. — Сделай мне, пожалуйста, двойной американо с собой.  
— Тяжелая ночь? — Алекс улыбается в ответ.  
— Скорее утро. — Йену нравился бармен, и даже не смотря на то, что он чувствовал себя отвратительно, Алексу он улыбался искренне.  
— И твой любимый черничный чизкейк? Тебе не помешает немного углеводов. — Иногда казалось, что Алекс с ним флиртует, но Йен понимал, что это скорее издержки его работы — стараться быть милым со всеми.  
— Нет, сегодня без вашего божественного чизкейка. — Он улыбается еще шире. — Я опаздываю на смену.  
— Как скажешь. — Соглашается парень и предлагает: — Заходи завтра, я припрячу для тебя кусочек.  
— Разве я могу отказаться?

Алекс принимается за работу, а Йен, все-таки уложив непослушные пряди, равнодушно скользит взглядом по пустым столикам — в такое время тут почти всегда было пусто.

И тут он, наконец, видит Микки.

И несколько секунд Йен пожирает его взглядом.

Он похудел с их последней встречи, темные круги кричали о том, что ему тоже не удается выспаться, а бледная кожа, казалось, стала почти прозрачной.

И Йен так хорошо помнил, какая она наощупь.

Слишком хорошо.

Микки следит за ним внимательным взглядом, в котором столько эмоций, что Йен не способен до конца прочитать ни одну из них.

Он замирает на месте, боясь сделать шаг и спугнуть его снова.

Парень чувствует себя таким беззащитным, словно стоящим на краю — еще секунда и порывы ветра собьют его с ног.

— Мик… — Йен не узнает свой голос, он звучит так поломанно, как будто ржавым металлом по стеклу.

Микки сглатывает, явно борясь со своим голосом, стараясь сделать его не таким жалким, как у Йена, стараясь не показать слабость.

Это так похоже на Микки.

Слабость — это номер один в его личном списке смертных грехов.  
Слабость — это хуже чем боль, хуже, чем разбитые в кровь кулаки, хуже, чем смерть.

Когда-то Йен был его слабостью.

Тогда они рисовали шрамы на коже друг друга.  
Рисовали шрамы на сердце.

Йен мог пальцами перебирать все грани его души, сжимать их в кулаке, гладить, ласкать, ломать и разрывать, играть с ними, чувствовать его и свою боль на одном уровне, смешивая ее, делая одним океаном.

Когда-то Йен был его слабостью.

А теперь между ними такая пропасть, что он мог слышать, как свистит ветер на ее дне, мог видеть ее рваные края, зная, что если сделает неправильный шаг и сорвется — то мгновенно умрет.

— Привет, Галлагер. — Да, Микки справился.

Смог выглядеть почти равнодушным.

Если бы только Йен не знал его так хорошо.  
Если бы только они — и правда — были чужими.

— Что… что ты тут делаешь? — Йен не мог представить, что Микки мог прийти в такое место. Прийти, скажем, ради капкейков с заварным кремом.  
— Работаю. — Он нахмурился. Йен буквально мог чувствовать неловкость, которую он испытывает.

Где-то рядом фыркнул Алекс.  
— Да завали ты …

И Йен едва заметно улыбается, услышав такие знакомые нотки в злом голосе Микки. Улыбается тому, что он все-таки справился с собой.

— Твой американо готов, Йен. — Бармен абсолютно не обратил внимания на грубость брюнета.  
Видимо, это было привычным делом между ними.

Рыжик на мгновение оторвал взгляд от голубых глаз, чтобы расплатиться и взять горячий стакан в руку. Когда он снова посмотрел на парня, тот подчеркнуто внимательно разглядывал стойку, больше не поднимая взгляда.

И Йен не знал что сказать.

Он даже не знал, имеет ли он право говорить что-либо.

Ему хотелось оказаться где-то далеко-далеко отсюда, продумать, как себя вести и вернуться с планом.  
Чтобы не чувствовать себя так ничтожно.  
Чтобы не умирать от желания сделать пропасть между ними не такой глубокой.

— Я… мне пора. Моя смена начинается через пару минут. — Молчание стало почти болезненным, и Йен решил, что ему пора уйти. — Рад был тебя видеть, Мик.

Тот лишь кивает, отвернувшись от него.

Взгляд брюнета бегает по фиолетовым стенам, по разноцветным подушкам, по деревянным столешницам, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. На его шее бьется жилка, и Йен слишком хорошо знает, что это значит.

И ему становится почти физически больно от осознания того, что сейчас чувствует Микки.

Чувствует из-за него.

Он выскакивает из кафе, даже не думая о том, что не попрощался с Алексом, который, скорее всего, принял его за психа, не чувствуя как кофе обжигает руки и даже не вспоминая о перчатках, которые забыл на стойке.

Он думает только о том, что ему лучше больше никогда не появляться в жизни Микки.

Что он должен позволить ему быть счастливым.

Только достаточно ли он силен для этого?


	12. Chapter 12

Йен сидел за барной стойкой и наблюдал за тем, как Микки о чем-то спорит со Светланой. Он не вникал в суть спора, а слышал только недовольство и злость в голосе Микки и привычную раздражительность в тоне Светланы.

Блять, они могли бы стать идеальной семейной парой. Таких пар тысячи, миллионы по всему миру.

Если бы только Микки не был таким стопроцентным геем.

Йен наблюдает за тем, как он сжимает кулаки, пытаясь подавить злость. Наблюдает за огнем в его голубых глазах, за тем как он привычно потирает переносицу, потому что чувствует раздражение.

Йен смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

Он ловит каждое его движение.

Запоминает.

Так, если бы это был последний день их отношений.

Йен так привык бояться, что каждый день станет последним, что он пожирает все, что связано с Микки.

Вбирает в себя.

Записывает и делает наброски в альбоме своей памяти, чтобы потом разглядывать, аккуратно переворачивая страницы.

Но в последнее время бывают дни, когда он чувствует силу. Он видит свою силу. Он видит свое влияние.  
Знает, чувствует, понимает.  
Микки уже не тот. Что-то внутри него вырвалось наружу. Что-то заставило его признаться перед отцом. Вытерпеть побои, только чтобы не потерять Йена.

И Йен чувствовал свою власть. Но она была такой по-блядски хрупкой. Он так боялся ее сломать. Но ему так нравилось ее испытывать. Подвергать этим пыткам, оценивать, подсчитывать. Сколько сможет выдержать Микки, прежде чем пошлет его?

Блять.

Это как ходить по лезвию ножа. Как будто водить острой бритвой по коже. Постоянно ожидать, что в любой момент хлынет кровь. Кровь, которая заполнит его легкие, вытянет из них воздух, сорвет его дыхание и раздавит душу.

Но это вносило такую яркость в его существование.  
Как будто каждый день последний.  
Как будто он умрет счастливым и молодым.  
Он как наркоман искал новую дозу.

Как долбанный наркоман.

И его дозой были поломанные принципы Микки.  
То, чего тот зарекался никогда не делать.  
То, чего тот так боялся.

И это было высшим наслаждением для Йена. Ломать. Уничтожать и стирать его принципы.

Это было так эгоистично, так болезненно прекрасно, так ярко и так слепяще после всего того дерьма, через которое ему пришлось пройти.

И он никак не мог отказать себя в этом.

Он ненавидел себя за это. Он знал, он чувствовал и понимал, через что проходит Микки.

Но он так наслаждался.

Как будто только сейчас начал жить.

И сейчас ему нужна была новая доза.

Йен достает телефон, быстро печатает сообщение и снова следит за Микки. Наблюдает, как тот, чувствуя вибрацию в своем кармане, достает мобильник, быстро читает смс, поворачивается и ловит взгляд Йена.

«В туалете. Сейчас».

В глазах Микки плещется злость.

И Йен чувствует почти физическое наслаждение.

Он вбирает в себя все оттенки чувств парня. Злость, переходящую в раздражение, потом в неуверенность. А потом эта неуверенность ломается, плавится, рассыпается. Она превращается в покорность.

И Йен видит, как Микки переступает через себя. Как еще один его принцип сгорает в огне. Корчится, кричит, пытается вырваться, но все равно сгорает.

Микки Милкович уже давно сучка.

И Йен победно улыбается.

Он чувствует себя на вершине волны. Чувствует, что держит весь мир в своих руках. Чувствует, что он для Микки этот самый целый мир.  
И это так пьянит.  
Быть чьим-то миром.  
Держать чье-то сердце в руках.  
Управлять чьей-то жизнью.

Он соскакивает с барного стула и направляется к туалету. Йен проходит мимо Микки и даже не оборачивается, чтобы проверить, идет ли он за ним.

Потому что он точно знает.

И когда он слышит злой голос:  
— Блять, Галлагер!..

Тогда он снова улыбается.

— … если ты думаешь, что можешь в любой момент просто позвать и я…

Йен в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с Микки, вжимает его в стену, наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет:  
— Мик, ты знаешь… — Он проводит языком по его ушной раковине, цепляет зубами мочку, — мне кажется, что я могу так делать.

Йен опускает руку на член Микки и чувствует, как тот твердеет. Проводит языком по чувствительному месту за ухом, слышит судорожный выдох и быстро отстраняется.

— У нас вроде бы уговор. — Йен скрещивает руки на груди и указывает взглядом на свой член.  
— Блять, Галлагер! — В глазах Микки снова вспыхивает злость.  
— Мик, мне кажется, что ты повторяешься.

Он терпеливо ждет.

Йен почти может слышать, как рушится очередная стена.  
Как сгорает очередной принцип.  
Как Микки становится таким по-блядски послушным.

Готовым сосать в любой момент и в любом месте. Стоит только попросить.

И тот опускается на колени.

Через пару секунд Йен чувствует его прохладные пальцы на своем члене, и ему хочется кричать от радости.

Это снова было так просто.

Микки осторожно проводит языком по головке, как будто пробуя на вкус.  
Как будто наконец-то решаясь.

И Йен чувствует, как мгновенно становится твердым.  
Он всегда хотел Микки.  
Всегда и везде.

Влажные губы обхватывают его член, посасывают головку и Йен тихо стонет от удовольствия.

Иногда, он все еще не верит, что это с ним происходит.

Что это Микки, тот самый гопник Микки, так послушно сосет его член.

Через некоторое время Йен понимает, что ему мало. Он хочет быть глубоко внутри, он хочет чувствовать его горло, тереться о нёбо, трахать его рот.

Он запускает пальцы в темные волосы, путается в них и притягивает ближе. Без слов дает понять, чего он хочет.

И Микки послушно выполняет его желание.

Йен наблюдает за тем, как его член пропадает во рту парня. Он двигается ему на встречу, старается стать еще ближе, проникнуть еще глубже.

Микки гладит его ягодицы, сжимает их, притягивает ближе, другой рукой обхватив его член и помогая себе брать глубже.

И Йен чувствует, как сумасшедшее удовольствие затапливает его внутренности. Как эта сумасшедшая энергия кипит, взрывается внутри него. Яркие круги плывут перед его глазами.

Он больше не видит Микки. Он только чувствует.

Его рот, его руки, жесткий шелк его волос в своих руках.

И он становится предельно эгоистичным.

Он буквально втрахивается в рот парня, ускоряет темп, делает толчки максимально сильными и глубокими.

Желая быть еще глубже. И еще. И еще.

Он чувствует, что Микки давится, ощущает, как сокращаются мышцы его горла, желая вытолкнуть его член, справиться с рвотными позывами. Микки вцепляется пальцами в его бедра, стараясь сдержать, сделать толчки не такими глубокими. Он кашляет, давится, на глазах выступают слезы боли.

Но Йену все равно.

Он совершенно не понимает, где он находится.

Весь мир стал для него огромным пятном удовольствия, смешивая в себе все краски, ослепляя, дезориентируя. Он видит себя Богом, видит себя Дьяволом. Он ощущает себя всесильным.

Весь мир - это жалкая пародия жизни. Вот в этом настоящий вкус, вот в этом настоящая энергия.

В этих грубых и глубоких толчках, в стонах боли и удовольствия, в той силе, с которой он трахает рот Микки, делая его послушным, делая его своим.

Оставляя себя так глубоко внутри него.

Он проникает глубже, чувствует, как сжимается горло Микки. Он такой горячий, такой влажный, такой настоящий.

И Йен взрывается. Взрывается тысячей искр, целым океаном удовольствия, которое затапливает все вокруг, которое искрится в нем, льется через край, делает этот вонючий туалет лучшим местом на земле.

Он выпускает волосы Микки только когда понимает, что тот проглотил всю его сперму, которая ударила в самое горло.

И он возвращается.  
Он снова тут — в туалете Алиби, прижимается спиной к грязной стене.  
Он чувствует свое тяжелое дыхание и слышит, как тяжело дышит Микки.

Милкович поднимается с колен и несколько секунд Йен разглядывает его, пытается понять, что он чувствует и стоит ли ожидать удара в челюсть.

Но Микки молчит. На его голове настоящий беспорядок, дыхание рваное и хриплое, подбородок блестит от слюны и спермы, а в глазах пылает огонь.

Похоть.

Боль и похоть.

Все, что всегда их связывало.

И Йен аккуратно слизывает кровь с уголков его губ, осторожно проводит языком, стараясь принять его боль на себя.

— Блять, Галлагер! У тебя охуенно огромный член! — Микки почти смеется.

И это сумасшествие.

Это так охуенно неправильно.

Йен опускает руку на его член, чувствует, что тот каменный. Он размазывает смазку по головке, скользит ладонью по всей длине.

Мучает, испытывает.

— Твою мать! Просто сделай это! Я уже почти… — в голосе Микки звучит мольба.

Всего несколько быстрых движений и Йен чувствует теплую сперму на своей ладони.

Микки был так охеренно возбужден.  
Возбужден от того, с какой силой Йен трахал его рот.  
Возбужден, от понимания, какое удовольствие он доставлял.  
Возбужден от его стонов.

— Последнее время ты так часто ведешь себя, как мудак. — Микки смотрит прямо в его глаза, стараясь, наконец, совладать с дыханием.

А потом улыбается.

Совсем не протестует, не пытается раскроить череп, не кричит, не посылает на хуй.  
А просто улыбается.  
И Йен чувствует свою силу.  
Ощущает, как она течет по венам, как проникает в легкие, как становится второй кожей.  
Да, блять, он по-настоящему всесилен.

_______________________________  
Сейчас Йен вспоминает дни, в которые он чувствовал эту свою силу, когда буквально кончиками пальцев мог касаться души Микки, причинять боль, наслаждаться этой болью.

Он вспоминает их с едва заметной горечью. Горечью, похожей на ту, которую ты чувствуешь, когда стащил в магазине шоколадку. Ты ощущаешь свою вину, но шоколадка была слишком вкусной. Ты до сих пор чувствуешь ее на своем языке.

Эти маниакальные дни, когда он управлял своей жизнью как волнами, когда все казалось ему таким ярким и настоящим, он с трудом может воспроизвести в своей памяти.

Они были слишком ослепляющими.

В его голове бились друг о друга идеи, мысли были слишком быстрыми, чтобы он успевал закончить хотя бы одну из них. Он наслаждался тем, как глубоко он может чувствовать и как сильно любить.

Он ломал принципы Микки, проверял на прочность его чувства, гнул их в разные стороны, но они были слишком крепкими.

И однажды ему надоело.

Однажды он понял.

Он понял, кем его видит Микки. На самом деле, в его глазах, это он — Йен — поломанная вещь, которая требует осторожного обращения.   
А Микки никогда не сломается.   
А Микки будет прощать ему все.

Он ведь простил даже съемки в порно. Без резинки.  
Похищение Ева.  
Побег с Моникой.  
Глупые и такие злые слова на том идиотском крыльце.  
Его неискреннее: «Я буду ждать».

И не только потому, что боялся сломать окончательно.

А потому что его любовь — это тот самый океан, в котором Йен покорял волны и в котором лежал на дне, умирая от депрессии.

Микки — его океан.

И сейчас он стоит на его берегу, неспособный прикоснуться, не способный почувствовать вкус волн.


	13. 13

Микки Милкович был ебанной энциклопедией боли.

Он знал все ее оттенки.   
Он так часто испытывал боль.  
Так часто ее _причинял._

Когда ему было семь лет, отец впервые избил его до такого состояния, что он несколько дней не мог самостоятельно передвигаться. Микки плохо помнит, что послужило причиной. Возможно, Терри просто был пьян.

Но он слишком хорошо помнит ту боль.

Боль, которая плавила все его внутренности.   
Боль, которая скользила по его венам.   
Боль, которая делала его таким слабым.

Он не мог с ней справиться. Он просто лежал и стонал, вцепившись пальцами в подушку, иногда позволяя себе заплакать.

Отец потом еще часто избивал его, но бояться Микки начал после того первого раза. Страх тонкими щупальцами проник в его мозг, проник в его сущность, заставляя сжиматься каждый раз, когда он видел, что Терри не в настроении.

И Микки все детство боялся своего отца.

Он смог дать ему сдачи только когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, смог ударить его в ответ, поймав кулак, который предназначался Мэнди.  
Парень до сих пор помнит непонимание в глазах Терри, для которого это было полной неожиданностью. В тот день он избил его так, что он неделю не появлялся в школе. 

Зато он не тронул Мэнди.

И Микки считал это своей первой победой.

Потом, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать, он впервые почувствовал возбуждение в душе, после футбола. Он смотрел на голую спину своего соседа, на его ягодицы и чувствовал, как его член твердеет.

Микки стало так страшно. Так, по-блядски страшно, когда он представил, что с ним сделает отец, если узнает об этом. Это был животный страх, от которого плавилась кожа, а кровь застывала, отказываясь скользить по венам.

И тогда он начал стараться заслужить уважение Терри, используя его любимые методы.

Причиняя другим боль.

Он разбивал кулаки о чьи-то лица, издевался над одноклассниками, воровал, толкал траву малолеткам. Делал все, что могло бы понравиться Терри. Все, что позволит не допустить и мысли о том, что его сына возбуждают парни.

И Микки не чувствовал, что ведет себя неправильно, он позволял себе считать, что просто выживает, что весь мир — это джунгли, где побеждает сильнейший.

А потом появился Йен.

Такой, блять, идеальный Йен.

Он должен был превратить его лицо в кровавое месиво, причинить ему боль, показать, что он — Микки — сильнейший. Смотреть на его кровь, чувствовать ее на своих пальцах, слышать, как ломаются его кости, как он стонет, хнычет, вдыхать его страдания.

И он должен был наслаждаться этим.

Но тогда в комнате, когда Микки поймал его взгляд, он сломался.

Сдался.

Позволил себя трахнуть.  
Он так _хотел_ , чтобы его трахнули.

Микки отпустил себя. Все то, что он столько лет скрывал от своего отца, от братьев, от самого себя, все это разрушилось за одну гребанную секунду, когда он поймал взгляд Йена.

А потом все понеслось так быстро. Как будто поезд на предельной скорости сносил все его стены. Все эти стены, которые он полюбовно выстраивал долгие годы.

Не позволять себя трахать.  
Не целовать парней.  
Не разрешать собой манипулировать.  
Ни по кому не скучать.  
Ни о ком не заботиться.  
Ни в кого не влюбляться.  
Не позволить Терри узнать о том, что его сын — гей.

Йен смел их все, разрушил, не оставив даже фундамента. Превратил в пыль то, что он строил так долго. Заставил его задыхаться от восторга, чувствовать так глубоко, ощущать так пронзительно.

Заставил его пойти против отца, наступить на свой страх, который рос в нем столько лет, который так прочно пустил корни, что почти сросся с кожей, почти впитался во все внутренности.

И Микки сделал это. Сделал, чувствуя себя счастливым, купаясь в своей крови, чувствуя, как все тело пылает от боли, в то время как внутри у него все искрилось от силы, от ощущения того, что он поборол этот свой страх.

Он чувствовал, что способен на все.

А потом Йен разрушил и его.

Окунул его в такую боль, которую он не испытывал никогда. Даже тогда, в семь лет, когда он ревел ночами в подушку.

И теперь Микки боялся Йена. Так сильно боялся, как когда-то боялся Терри, который считал, что избивать ребенка до полусмерти — это отличный метод воспитания.

Микки знал, каким жестоким может быть Йен, он слишком хорошо помнил, как тонул в боли, не видя просвета, не видя конца, не ощущая себя живым.

Он испытывал настоящее мучение, потому что знал, что все, что ему нужно в жизни, все, что ему когда-либо будет нужно — это человек, который причинил ему такие страдания.

И что он почти готов почувствовать эту боль снова, лишь бы только хотя бы на несколько секунд ощутить то счастье, которое охватило его, когда он скинул с себя оковы своего отца и признался в своей ориентации. То счастье, которое настигало его, когда он чувствовал Йена внутри себя, когда видел как тот улыбается, когда слышал его стоны или вылизывал его кожу.

Он, как мазохист, _желал_ этой боли.

Готов был расплатиться ей.

Только он знал, что Йен уже не принимает эту валюту. Что у Йена уже другие запросы.

___  
Микки уже сутки не выходил из комнаты. На работе у него был выходной, а Светлану он послал нахуй.

Микки уже сутки просто пялился в потолок. За окном закат сменялся рассветом, ночь — днем, но он не замечал этого.

В его мыслях, как и во взгляде, была пустота. Парень сам не мог поверить, но из них пропал Йен. Возможно, это была защитная реакция организма, желание отгородиться от боли, способ не испытывать ее, не перекручивать свои внутренности в мясорубке, вспоминая их встречу.

Йен был почти прежним, почти, таким как раньше, пока не увидел Микки.

Был таким привычно приветливым, таким со-всеми-флиртующим Йеном, который любил людей, который впускал их в свой мир, охотно шел на контакт и улыбался дурацким шуткам.

Микки смотрел на него те несколько секунд, пока оставался незамеченным и чувствовал, что его не существует. Чувствовал, что Йен стал прежним, тем самым Йеном, тем в которого он когда-то влюбился. Не сломанным, несчастным, биполярным и одиноким. 

Немного потрепанным и похудевшим, но прежним.

Он видел Йена, у которого в жизни нет Микки. Который вычеркнул его, забыл, выбросил, зачеркнул и замазал дешевой краской все воспоминания о нем в своем сердце.

И это было так больно, что он почти задыхался.

И это было так правильно, что он _почти желал,_ чтобы это было правдой.

Потому что все, что он хотел — это чтобы Йен стал прежним. Стал тем самым охуенно солнечным Йеном, который так любил жить.

И даже если Микки придется оставить его, перестать надеяться на то, что они снова будут вместе — он готов дать ему это.

Его мысли подтвердились, проявились красными чернилами прямо в воздухе в тот момент, когда Йен все-таки увидел его.

И Микки стало так тяжело дышать этим воздухом.

Ох, блять, он видел все. Видел, как за секунду разрушилась возведенная Йеном стена, рухнула его защита, как расплавилась улыбка, как вся его жизнерадостность исчезла в сточной канаве.

И в этом кафе стало так темно. Так, блять, холодно.

От его поломанного голоса внутри что-то оборвалось, что-то треснуло, и Микки знал, что оно больше никогда не срастется.

Микки собрал все свои силы, собрал все, что у него было, чтобы справится с собой, чтобы не показать слабость.

Не дать увидеть, что внутри все шипит и плавится.

Две минуты их дурацкого разговора выдавили из него все соки, выжали, вымотали.  
В тот момент, когда Йен отвел взгляд, Микки почувствовал себя так, как будто кто-то выбил почву из-под его ног.  
Его взгляд, как и прежде, обладал властью. Держал жизнь внутри, скреплял между собой осколки того, что осталось от Микки, осталось от его силы, от его слабости, от его жизни.

И когда он отвел взгляд, Микки снова сломался.

Его ударило понимание того, что Йен сможет стать прежним, но для этого придется его отпустить.

И блять.

Это было так больно. Эта боль аккумулировалась, разрасталась, заполняла собой все его существование.

Микки знал, что она теперь всегда будет рядом с ним. Будет в нем. Знал, что она его спутница до конца жизни. И он знакомым жестом приветствовал ее.

Потому что Микки Милкович знал о боли все.

Он сам стал этой болью.

______  
На следующий день ему все же пришлось встать с кровати и отправиться на работу.  
И теперь у него был план. Он соорудил этот план из остатков мыслей, из раздробленных желаний и поломанных надежд.

Он справится. Он продержится.

Отработает положенные два месяца, избавится от Светланы, а потом уедет. В другой город, в другой штат, в другую страну.

В другой мир.

И Микки больше не жалел себя. Он жалел только о том, что ему придется вычеркнуть из жизни и Ева. Мальчик все-таки был его сыном, и Микки в своей извращенной манере любил его.  
Хотел о нем заботиться.  
Возможно, Светлана разрешит им видеться. Возможно, еще есть шанс, что Микки станет ему настоящим отцом.  
Постарается им стать.

Но сейчас он должен спасти себя.

Спасти Йена от себя.  
Дать ему шанс жить правильно.  
Жить счастливо.

Натягивая на себя клетчатую рубашку, Микки чувствовал внутри силу. Наконец-то чувствовал опору. Первый раз за этот гребанный год, он чувствовал, что у него есть шанс.

Но жизнь решает по-другому.

В 13.24 в кафе врывается Йен.

И то, что видит Микки, заставляет его похолодеть от ужаса.

Волосы Йена растрепаны, а в глазах — паника.   
На нем нет куртки, а рубашка вся в пятнах крови. И гребанная кровь везде. На его щеках, руках, в его волосах.

Микки чувствует, как внутри все сжимается. Он перестает осознавать, где он находится, все, что его волнует — это Йен.

И кровь. 

Кровь, от которой, в глазах становится темно, весь мир дробится на части, сердце пропускает удары.

Он так часто видел Йена в крови. И так часто сам служил причиной. Но почти всегда в этот момент и он сам был в крови.

Сейчас, когда он решил оставить Йена в покое — больше никто не должен причинять ему боль.

Никогда. Блять.

Просто _никогда._

Микки подлетает к нему, хватает за запястья, заставляет посмотреть в глаза, и снова ужасается.  
Его глаза совершенно безумные, он пытается ухватиться взглядом за Микки, но у него плохо получается.

— Бля, Йен… Что, еб твою мать, случилось? Ты в порядке? Ты ранен? — Микки совершенно не узнает свой голос. Он никогда не слышал в нем столько истерики. 

— Что…?

Пожалуйста.

Блять, пожалуйста.  
Пусть это все будет сном. Пусть это будет не его кровь.  
Пусть с ним все будет в порядке.

Йен наконец смотрит ему в глаза, делает вдох и немного успокаивается.

— Я? Нет… — Он изо всех сил мотает головой. Так сильно, что мог бы свернуть шею, если бы Микки вовремя не остановил его.

— Что. Блять. Случилось? — Он кладет руку на его щеку, заставляя снова посмотреть в глаза. И Микки чувствует, как пальцы становятся мокрыми от крови.

— Авария… Велосипед… Господи, Мик, ему было всего девять. — Он всхлипывает. — Он… на моих руках… я ничего… ничего не смог…

И Микки понимает, что он, кажется, не дышал все это время.  
Он вздыхает с таким облегчением, что в груди становится больно.

Йен цел.

Это, блять, не его кровь.  
Он прижимает его к себе, чувствуя, как тот дрожит.

— Столько крови… Мик, там было столько крови. — Он почти шепчет, его голос смешивается с всхлипами и Микки обнимает его еще сильнее.  
Он чувствует на себе взгляды всех присутствующих, но ему плевать. Все на чем сейчас сосредоточен его мир — это бьющийся в истерике Йен.

Через несколько минут Микки понимает, что тот слегка успокоился, и тихо шепчет:  
— Я попрошу Алекса сделать тебе кофе, пока мы приведем тебя в порядок, окей?

Это и правда, _забота_ в его голосе?

Йен кивает и Микки ведет его в туалет. Он осторожно смывает кровь с его лица, рук, пока тот бессвязно бормочет:  
— Мик, прости. Я просто… Это первый раз, когда кто-то умер у меня на глазах. Блять, его буквально разорвало на части. — Его голос опять срывается. — Я сегодня не принял таблетки и все просто… блять. Все… слишком ярко.

— Ш-ш-ш. Все окей. Слышишь, Йен? — Он сжимает руку на его предплечье и заглядывает в глаза. — У тебя есть с собой какие-то таблетки? Успокоительное? Что-то чтобы прийти в себя?

Йен на секунду задумывается.

— Нет. Но я могу попросить… — он смотрит на Микки почти жалобно, — я могу попросить Калеба привезти их.

Микки отворачивается, силясь справиться с собой.

Калеба. Конечно, блять, Калеба.

— Хорошо. Позвони ему. — Он никак не может справиться с холодом в своем голосе.

Калеб-ебучий-супермен-Дэниэлз.

 

Микки держит Йена за руку пока они ждут Калеба. Чувствует, как тот со всей силы впивается пальцами в его кожу. Знает, что завтра будут синяки, но не произносит ни слова. 

Просто позволяет стать спасательным кругом. 

Держаться, пока не приехал настоящий спаситель.

Йен послушно пьет кофе маленькими глотками и тоже молчит.  
Микки знает, что внутри у него ураган, что внутри он кричит, что внутри задыхается, но ничем не может ему помочь.  
Поэтому Микки просто гладит его пальцы свободной рукой.  
Просто слушает его дыхание.  
Микки просто рядом.

____  
Потом, ночью, он снова пялится в потолок.

Его план провалился даже не начав свершаться. Рухнул со скалы, разбился на миллион осколков, превратился в пепел.

Он не сможет оставить Йена.

Сегодня он видел свое сердце. Такое глупое, такое жалкое, оно валялось под ногами. Оно было перепачканным в песке, в чужой крови, в опилках прошлой жизни. Оно билось так яростно, оно умирало так мучительно, оно кричало и страдало, пока рядом был Йен.

Тот самый Йен, который вырвал это сердце, растоптал его, извалял в грязи. Но оно все еще принадлежало ему.

Оно, такое никчемное, такое непослушное, все еще принадлежало Йену.

И даже если он больше никогда не захочет его, даже если он все для себя решил — это дурацкое сердце не может по-другому.

Оно, блять, такое слабое.

Микки ненавидел слабость. Он выбивал ее кулаками из других людей, он использовал ее как рычаг воздействия, он смеялся, издевался, чувствовал свою силу рядом с теми, кто слабее.

Но больше всего Микки ненавидел _свою_ слабость. Если бы он мог… Блять, если бы он только мог раскроить себе череп, разбить в кровь лицо, чтобы избавится от этой слабости.

Выжечь Йена из себя.

Вот уже столько лет его слабостью был один и тот же человек. И Микки пробовал все. Он посылал его нахуй, избивал, игнорировал, смеялся над его чувствами, отвергал, пробовал на вкус его кровь, вдыхал его злость и ненависть.

Но ничего не работало. 

Микки смотрел в свое зеркало. Он растирал кровь по веснушчатому лицу, но больно было ему. Он бил, но чувствовал себя слабым. Он посылал его нахуй, но мечтал стать ближе.

И он сдался.

Он превратил свой мир в мир Йена.

Микки видел их мир как комнату. Где все было расставлено, так как хотел Йен, где было уютно, тепло, где пахло домашним печеньем. Микки помнит этот запах. Так, блять, хорошо помнит. В этой комнате Йен его трахал, в этой комнате он его обнимал. В этой комнате Микки просыпался ночью и просто слушал его дыхание.  
И ему не хотелось выходить наружу, ему всегда хотелось быть там.

А потом Йен ушел. И унес с собой весь уют, все тепло. 

Всю жизнь.

И Микки никак не мог научиться жить один в этой комнате. И даже спустя год, он все еще ждет, что Йен вернется к нему.  
Не разрешает себе ждать. Но его сердце такое слабое. 

Просто, блять, слабое.


	14. 14

— Йен, может, съешь хоть что-то? — В голосе Калеба звучит так привычно надоевшая забота. — Ты уже два дня просто таращишься в потолок.

Но Йен молчит.

Он слышит этот вопрос уже третий раз за сегодня.

Но него нет сил даже на то, чтобы посмотреть в сторону парня.

Через несколько секунд он чувствует, как Калеб садится рядом.

— Йен, послушай. Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь, окей? — Он сжимает его руку, в попытке поддержать. — Мне до сих пор иногда снится лицо девушки, смерть которой была первой. Знаешь, у нее были такие светлые-светлые волосы, которые не потемнели даже от гари и дыма. Она умерла с открытыми глазами. На ее лице было такое спокойствие. — Йен слегка поворачивает голову в сторону Калеба. — Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему у стольких людей умиротворение на лицах? Они умирают одной из худших смертей, но все равно находят свой покой. И я помню их всех, Йен. Всех, кто умер у меня на руках и всех кого мы не успели спасти. От этого нельзя сбежать или забыть.

Теперь Йен сжимает пальцы Калеба.

— Йен, ты справишься с этим. Ты не забудешь, но справишься. Ты поймешь, что в этом нет твоей вины. И когда-нибудь, твой мозг перестанет анализировать, придумывать «а вот если бы». Потому что все уже случилось. И ничего не изменить.  
Калеб нежно проводит рукой по его волосам. Целует в висок. — Мне пора на смену, постарайся съесть хоть что-то.

Через несколько минут хлопает входная дверь.

И Йен снова проваливается в пустоту.

Он не любил пропускать прием таблеток. После этого, когда он снова принимает их, туман наваливается с такой силой, что даже встать с дивана кажется подвигом.

Почти как во время депрессий.

Он уже три дня не заполнял дневник.  
Дневник настроения.  
Чушь, которую ему, как психу, приходится заполнять каждый день. Писать все оттенки своих настроений, фиксировать их, чтобы не дать биполярке и шанса одержать верх.

Ха-ха.

Она уже давно победила.

Превратила всю его жизнь в сплошную тюрьму. Темноту.

Где-то на столе звонит мобильник. Но Йен не реагирует.  
Туман прижимает его к дивану, лишает любых желаний, не дает сил на обычные действия.  
Через полчаса кто-то начинает тарабанить в дверь. Йен лишь кривится. У Калеба есть ключи, а все остальные могут идти нахуй.

Стук не смолкает. Но Йен терпеливо ждет.  
— Йен, блять! Открой гребанную дверь! Еву нужно в туалет! — В голосе Светланы столько злобы, что Йен понимает, что открыть ему все же придется.  
Твою мать.  
И Йен собирает все силы, встает с дивана и распахивает дверь, предупреждая новый поток криков и ударов о несчастный кусок дерева.

Светлана несколько секунд смотрит на него, и все ругательства застревают в ее горле.

— Выглядишь охуеть как дерьмово. А я, поверь, видела в своей жизни хреново выглядящих людей.

Йен лишь молча пропускает ее в квартиру.

— Тебе бы выпить, парень. Нет проблем, которые не могла бы решить водка. Мне ли не знать. — Светлана снимает с Ева куртку и ботинки, но ее взгляд не отрывается от Йена.

Тот лишь пожимает плечами.

— Таблетки. Никакой водки. Никакого алкоголя. Всю. Гребанную. Жизнь. — В его голосе нет никаких эмоций. Просто спокойное констатирование факта.

— Дерьмово тебе придется в нашем-то районе.

Йен даже не улыбается ее шутке. Улыбка требует слишком много сил.

— Кофе? — Его голос звучит пресно.  
— Я сама сварю. Надеюсь, твой парень пьет нормальный кофе, а не дерьмо, которое варят у вас дома. — Она берет Ева за руку и ведет в кухню.

Мальчик внимательно следит за Йеном, но не делает попыток привлечь его внимание.  
Иногда, кажется, что дети все слишком хорошо понимают.

— Он вроде как хотел в туалет.

— Я сказала это, чтобы ты, наконец, открыл нам дверь. — Светлана усаживает ребенка за стол, а сама начинает открывать по очереди все шкафчики в поисках кофе.

— Послушай, я не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время… — Ему так хочется вернуться на свой диван и позволить туману снова окутать его. — Я немного занят…

— Ага. Я вижу. Морально разлагаешься. — Светлана поворачивается к нему, сжимая в руках пакет с кофе. — Йен, я не должна была тебе этого говорить, потому что этот придурок никогда мне этого не простит, но я не могу уйти пока не увижу, что с тобой все в порядке. Я, конечно, могла бы спросить у Калеба, но он приказал мне убедиться лично. Микки вытрахал мне весь мозг сегодня утром. Я честно хотела послать его нахрен, но он начал угрожать разводом, а валить обратно на родину, я пока не настроена.

Йен вскидывает голову, когда слышит имя Микки, и в его глазах появляется легкая осмысленность.

— Микки… что?

— Заставил меня сюда прийти. Убедиться, блять, что с тобой все окей. Что ты не впал в депрессию или еще что. — Светлана внимательно следит за его реакцией.

Конечно, она следит. Они все помнят про _тот_ случай.

Про _ту_ страшную ночь.

В голове вспыхивает мысль, от ужаса которой Йен на секунду приходит в себя.

— Света, скажи, а Микки… — Он отворачивается, силясь найти слова. — Ты сказала ему про… ну….

— Нет. Ты сам скажешь, если захочешь. Я не лезу в ваши ебучие отношения, которые хуже тех идиотских сериалов, которые смотрит Зоя. — В голосе Светланы раздражение смешивается с равнодушием в равных пропорциях.

Вряд ли ее вообще что-то интересует кроме Ева. Ну и продления визы.

— Спасибо. — Йен привычно сжимает пальцы на кожаном браслете, когда вспоминает тот день.

Он вздыхает с облегчением.  
Микки не знает.  
Микки не знает, как низко он упал.  
Как сильно он сломан.

— Он в порядке? — Йен наблюдает за тем, как Светлана засыпает зерна в кофеварку. — Ты знаешь, я был немного не в себе, когда пришел к нему в кафе… Забыл принять таблетки и потом эта авария....

— Йен, — она снова поворачивается в его сторону, — он не в порядке. Этот мудак никогда не был в порядке. Нахрена он тебе сдался? Мне кажется, что Калеб — это идеальный вариант. Твой уровень. А Микки — это второй сорт. Который будет вечно тянуть тебя на дно, в район для таких же, как он.

Йен отворачивается. Он ненавидит, когда она так говорит о Микки.  
Никто не должен так говорить о Микки.

И она вроде как не лезет в их отношения, да?

— Замолчи, пожалуйста. — Его голос звучит надтреснуто.  
— Послушай. Я видела много дерьма за свою жизнь. Много людей. И, Йен. Ты всегда выделялся. И дело не в том что твои предки жрали слишком много моркови. Ты, блять, как будто попал не туда. Как будто должен был родиться не в этой ебучей семье.

Это слишком.  
Он не слышал, чтобы Светлана говорила что-то подобное.  
Он вообще не слышал, чтобы она так много говорила.

Их отношения начались с того, что она хотела раскроить его череп молотком.

А теперь она… переживает за него?

Это было неправильно.

Как будто два кусочка паззла, которые не подходят друг к другу.

— Не проеби то, что у тебя сейчас есть. Калеба. Эту работу. Даже с гребанной биполяркой, ты сможешь вырваться из этого всего. Послать этот район к чертям.

Йен впивается пальцами в спинку дивана.

— Я не… — Он пытается разозлиться. Буквально заставляет себя сказать какую-то грубость. Оправдаться. Поставить на место. Но туман слишком плотно обхватает его чувства.

Он не чувствует ничего.  
Пустота.  
Глухота.

И блядский холод.

Когда его укутывает туман — он всегда чувствует этот холод.   
Хочется спрятаться, залезть под одеяло, засунуть руки в костер, вскипятить свою кровь.

Но ничего.

— У тебя есть молоко? Ненавижу черный кофе. — Светлана как будто не замечает его усилий. Как будто ничего не произошло, и она не сказала всех этих слов. — И Ев не отказался бы от сока.

Она распахивает дверцу холодильника и находит все, что ей нужно.

Йен снова отворачивается. Ему хочется уйти, оставить ее тут одну, с ее долбанным кофе, ненужными советами, с этим ее непонятным переживанием…

Вот только…

— Микки и правда, отправил тебя сюда? — Он цепляется за эту мысль изо всех сил, старается удержать себя на плаву, отталкивает туман от себя.

Он _должен_ знать.

Светлана смотрит на него с жалостью.

Да, твою мать. Да. Он наконец-то дождался этого взгляда и от нее. И причиной, первый раз за год, была не биполярка.

Это почти успех.

Он смог выглядеть жалким даже не из-за болезни.

— Йен, у него есть твоя фотка для дрочки. Я почти уверена, что он спит в твоей футболке, что он ни с кем не трахался, после того как вышел. По крайней мере не больше одного раза. — В ее взгляде холод начинает смешиваться с презрением.

Но Йен видит в ее глазах еще что-то. Тепло? Нет. Сочувствие? Нет. Грусть?

Ему хочется сжать виски и закричать.

Он так ненавидит это. Так ненавидит, что теперь не может читать чувства людей. Что все они сейчас для него под запретом. Не только его собственные.  
А вообще _все._

Господи, поскорее бы она ушла.

Йен так хочет остаться один.

Снова жалеть себя.

Снова вспоминать. Кровь. Смерть. Сирены. Пальцы Микки, сжимающие его ладонь. Паника в его глазах.

Он почти радовался тому, что не принял таблетки. Что почувствовал все это. Эту раздирающую душу панику, боль, а потом…

Пальцы Микки, сжимающие его ладонь.

Как будто сначала его разорвали надвое, выпотрошили, растоптали все внутренности и одним взмахом палочки вернули все на место. И он снова как новый.

Может дышать.

Светлана еще несколько секунд смотрит на него и потом переводит разговор на рассказы о своих клиентах, Зое и ее дурацких сериалах, об оранжевом жирафе и о том, как Ев снова не хотел есть кашу.

Она сегодня слишком разговорчива.

Говорит, но все равно поглядывает в его сторону.  
Проверяет.  
Читает его эмоции.  
Ха. Если бы было что читать.

 

Через полчаса, когда за женщиной закрывается дверь — Йен вздыхает с облегчением.

Он снова может позволить себе разваливаться на части.

Парень направляется к дивану, когда звонит телефон.

— Как ты? — Голос Фионы пропитан жалостью, сочувствием, легкой паникой и страхом.

Йену хочется застонать в голос.

— Я в порядке.

Фраза номер один последние два дня.

Странно, что Фиона-королева-истерик позвонила только спустя два дня.

— Йен, какого хрена я узнаю все позже всех? И не от тебя, а от Ви, которой сказала Светлана, которой сказал Микки. Ебанный испорченный телефон. — Теперь к ее голосу еще добавилась злость.

— Фиона, я в порядке. Не было смысла тебе рассказывать об этом. Я снова на таблетках, все окей. — В его голосе сквозит такая усталость, что девушка мгновенно остывает.

— Это из-за него, да? Стоило ему выйти и ты уже не принимаешь таблетки.

Блять. Сегодня гребанный День Ненависти Микки Милковича?

— Он тут ни при чем. — Голос звучит почти искренне, правда?  
— Йен, послушай, если я узнаю, что это Микки…  
— Фиона. — Он собирает все свои силы, выскабливает их по всем ящикам, по всем уголкам, чтобы добавить в голос хоть немного твердости. — Микки тут не причем. Я просто забыл.  
— В прошлый раз, когда ты забыл… — Она замолкает.

Они не говорят о том дне.  
Черт, _никогда_ не говорят.

— Йен… — Ее голос становится мягче. — Я просто переживаю.  
— Я знаю, Фи, я знаю. Но я в порядке. Просто хочу немного вздремнуть. — Он как можно мягче старается отвязаться от нее. От заботливого голоса. От обвинений в сторону Микки. От ненужных воспоминаний о том дне.

Эти воспоминания делают холод внутри него почти болезненным.

— Хорошо. — Она со вздохом сдается. — Если что-то будет нужно…  
— Я позвоню.

И он отключается.  
Бросает телефон в кресло и обхватывает голову руками.  
Микки переживает. Переживает за него.

Это было так похоже на того старого Микки, того, кто метался по комнате, ждал его, прощал измены и излишнюю эгоистичность. Того, Микки, который…

_«Я волнуюсь за тебя. Я люблю тебя»._

Йен слишком часто слушал эту запись на своем автоответчике. Голос Микки до сих пор звучал в его голове. Такой срывающийся, полный переживания, хрупкий. 

Проникающий под кожу и остающийся там навсегда.

И он не заслуживает того Микки. Тому Микки нужен старый Йен. Не сломанный. Такой, которого не надо лечить или собирать по кускам.

Но он сейчас такой слабый, такой не способный бороться с самим собой.

И через минуту он слушает длинные гудки в трубке.

— Йен? — голос парня звучит хрипло. Как будто он спал или как будто его горло сдавило от волнения.

— Посылаешь ко мне своих разведчиков?

Ирония. У него, правда, хватило на нее сил.

— Что…? Блять. — Микки замолкает и Йен почти видит, как он сжимает переносицу пальцами, а через пару секунд ухмыляется краем губ.

— Задание выполнено и все данные получены. — Йен чувствует, что ненавистный туман дал ему сделать глоток воздуха.

— Я убью эту сучку. — Но в голосе слышны нотки веселья.

Вам ведь всегда было так легко друг с другом?

— Ты не переживай, роль зомби снова моя. Я снова накачан таблетками по самую глотку, снова ни хрена не чувствую, снова радую Фиону своим спокойствием. Зато не хочется раскроить череп о дверную ручку, что, если подумать, уже плюс. — И снова в голосе эта ирония.

Ведь Микки он может сказать правду, да?

— Йен, я… — Все веселье исчезает из его голоса.

— Все в рамках нормы, Мик, все в рамках. Я снова на таблетках и все могут вздохнуть с облегчением. — В голосе опять просыпается усталость. — И ты же знаешь что…

Йен сильнее сдавливает трубку в руках.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты мог сам позвонить мне?

Микки молчит. Но Йен не ждет его ответа. Он нажимает кнопку окончания вызова и откидывается на подушки.

Ему кажется, что он снова может дышать.


	15. 15

Микки проснулся абсолютно счастливым. И причина этого счастья сейчас сопела ему сзади в шею, совершенно неудобно закинув на него свою руку и ногу. От неудобной позы у Микки затекло все тело, а те места, в которых его придавил Йен — он вообще не чувствовал.

Но он не двигался. 

Он просто наслаждался тем, как дыхание рыжика щекочет ему шею. Ощущал его кожу и купался в его запахе.

Йен пах солнцем, соленой кожей, ярким утренним рассветом. Йен пах счастьем.

Микки позволяет себе дышать этим счастьем, купаться в этом солнце, чувствовать этот запах на языке, ощущать, как он наполняет легкие.

Но нет. Блять. Нет.

Никогда не позволит кому-то увидеть, как от удовольствия он сейчас прикрывает глаза. Как целует веснушчатое запястье и наслаждается этими секундами, пока Йен еще спит.

Но тот, как будто что-то почувствовав, в следующее мгновение прижимается всем телом, все еще пребывая в царстве сна. И Микки чувствует, как стояк Йена упирается в его ягодицы.

Твою мать.

Ему хочется по-блядски потереться об него, прижаться еще плотнее, а потом сползти вниз и разбудить Йена охуенным минетом.

Там, внизу, его запах такой яркий. Его буквально можно пить глубокими глотками.

И Микки прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать от того, как сильно ему хочется почувствовать охуенный галлагеровский член во рту.

Папа бы им гордился.

Это точно.

И Микки изо всех сил старается справиться со своим желанием.

Но Йен прижимается еще ближе, касаясь губами его шеи и Микки сдается. И Микки в очередной раз посылает свои принципы нахуй. Он аккуратно освобождается от плена рук и ног и спускается вниз, осторожно проводит ладонью по члену Йена, стараясь не разбудить.

Он целует низ его живота, купаясь в запахе солнца, чувствуя его на языке, проталкивая в носоглотку, оставляя где-то внутри себя.

Навсегда.

Дыхание Йена срывается с сонного ритма, и Микки осторожно облизывает головку, собирает языком капельку смазки, не переставая глубоко вдыхать его запах.

Он начинает аккуратно посасывать, помогая себе рукой, чувствуя, как его собственный член начинает твердеть.

И блять.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Микки Милкович будет возбуждаться от того, что сосет чей-то член?

— Мик… — голос Йена хриплый, в нем все еще слышны остатки сна. — Что... что ты?  
— Тссс. — Микки на мгновение прерывает свое занятие, дует на влажную и такую блестящую головку и в этот раз заглатывает глубоко.

Йен охает и выгибается.

И окончательно просыпается.

Микки чувствует, как пальцы рыжика зарываются в его волосы и ему хочется улыбаться. Он гладит его бледную кожу, ласкает большим пальцем тазовую косточку, не переставая сосать, заглатывать, облизывать, помогать себе второй рукой.

И он не знает.

Твою мать, он совершенно не знает, откуда в нем это желание.  
Откуда в нем это огромное, убивающее его желание.  
Которое не описать словами, для которого не хватит таких обычных и пустых слов.

— Мик, я хочу… — Йен внезапно останавливает его.  
— М? — он не выпускает член изо рта.  
— Я хочу… я хочу чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Блять что?

Микки давится от неожиданности. Он в недоумении поднимает голову и смотрит на взлохмаченного Йена.

Блять. Он выглядит нереально охуенно после сна.

В волосы хочется зарыться пальцами, притянуть к себе, а потом вылизывать его веснушчатую кожу, собирать веснушки на язык, цеплять зубами подбородок, кусать его губы и скулы. А еще дышать его запахом.   
Дышать.   
И дышать.

Но, конечно, Микки не сделает этого.

— Я думаю… бля… — его голос звучит рвано и хрипло — от этого член Микки становится каменным. — Пора бы тебе уже, наконец, меня трахнуть.  
— Какого хуя у тебя с утра такие умозаключения?  
— Это не с утра. Я уже давно… Я просто… Блять. — Йен запускает пальцы в волосы и Микки на секунду представляет свои пальцы в этих волосах.  
— С речью у тебя походу проблемы. — Микки выпускает его член из рук и ложится рядом, теперь уже не так близко, не чувствуя его кожу своей и почти страдая от этого.  
— Нет. Твою мать, Мик. Я просто должен попробовать это… с тобой.  
— Блять, Йен, ты же знаешь, что я не … это не то.

Но ему хочется. Так по-блядски хочется. После всех тех парней, которых он трахал в тюрьме ему хочется, чтобы это был кто-то.… Чтобы это был Йен. Йен, к которому он чувствует такое огромное, такое сильное, такое пугающее его что-то.

И блять, ебучий Галлагер заглядывает в глаза Микки, больше ничего не говорит, но Микки уже почти согласен. Потому что опять этот его ебанный взгляд. Опять эти его огромные, до невозможности, глаза.

— Ты же, блять, адски узкий. Как гребанная целка. Мы потратим тонну времени на то, чтобы тебя растянуть. А мне еще сегодня…  
— Мик. — Йен кладет свою руку на его член и гладит.

И Микки сдается.

Все для тебя, мой принц.

А в следующую секунду Йен его целует. И больше никаких сомнений. Потому что Микки притягивает его к себе и наконец-то зарывается в его волосы пальцами.

Микки-чертов-слабак-Милкович.

Стон вырывается из него против воли, когда движения Йена на его члене становятся быстрее. Микки трахает его языком, теперь он берет, а Йен дает. Он опрокидывает его на спину и, не сдерживаясь, скользит руками по его коже, обводит пальцами соски и легонько сжимает, продолжая вылизывать его рот, продолжая чувствовать солнце на своих пальцах.

Йен подается на встречу, трется своим членом об его, прижимается, стонет прямо в их поцелуй. И Микки захлестывает такая волна абсолютного желания, что он почти задыхается.

— Где… смазка?

Йен на секунду разрывает их поцелуй и тянется за бутылочкой, вкладывает ее в руку Микки, окончательно доверив ему управление.

В его глазах полыхает такой огонь, что он, смешиваясь с пожаром на голове, может привести к катастрофе.

В которой погибнет только Микки. 

В которой он уже погиб.

Он выдавливает прохладную жидкость на пальцы, ждет несколько секунд позволяя ей нагреться, глазами пожирая Йена. Запоминая. Исследуя.

— Мик, твою мать… начинай.  
— Кто-то тут по-блядски нетерпеливый. — Микки усмехается.

Он осторожно касается входа Йена, поглаживая и легонько надавливая, а затем проникает одним пальцам.

Он такой узкий, что Микки даже страшно.

Второй рукой он начинает поглаживать его член, осторожно добавляя второй палец.

Йен прикусывает губу, но молчит.

А Микки наблюдает за тем, как ярко горят веснушки на бледной коже, как растрепались волосы, наблюдает, как его собственные пальцы исчезают внутри, чувствуя жар, чувствуя эту охуенную тесноту и ему почти больно от желания оказаться внутри.

От желания забить на подготовку и взять Йена резко и вставить полностью, как он это делал всегда.

С другими.

Но почувствовав, как Йен подается ему на встречу, ощущая, как он старается насадиться сильнее, Микки только добавляет третий палец, позволяя ему привыкнуть.  
Йен тихо охает от боли и это отдается где-то внутри Микки. Он наклоняется и снова берет его член в рот, продолжая осторожное движение пальцами.

Абсолютно забыв про себя.  
Стараясь.  
Отдавая.  
Но так много получая.

Йен откидывается на подушки, вцепляется руками в спинку кровати, позволяя все. Разрешая все.

Через некоторое время Микки понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться. Он подкладывает подушку под спину Йена, разводит его ноги еще шире, заставляя обхватить себя за талию, и приставляет головку члена к его покрасневшему входу.

— Можно? — Совершенно точно его голос не может звучать так по-пидарски заботливо.

— Да, Мик… Блять, просто да.

Голос срывается, его глаза закрыты, и Микки начинает осторожно входить. Он чувствует, какой Йен тесный, горячий, как сильно он сжимает его в себе и осознание этого сжигает его.

Мир вокруг на мгновение исчезает, сгорает, перестает существовать, остается только ощущение жара и тесноты. Микки закрывает глаза и стонет от удовольствия.  
Он совершенно теряет себя в ощущениях, перестает видеть грани, перестает понимать, где он.

И, не в силах сдерживаться, проникает полностью.

Йен охает от боли и замирает. Его пальцы со всей силы сжимаются на спинке кровати.  
— Блять. Микки. — В его голос звучит обида.

А Микки будто просыпается.

— Твою мать, Йен. Ты в порядке? Я просто… — Его голос срывается, в нем столько гребанной заботы, что ему становится страшно.

Он разве раньше заботился о тех, кого трахал?

— Ты мудак, Мик. — Йен едва заметно улыбается.

Микки начинает ласкать его опавший член, второй рукой поглаживая кожу груди, наклоняется и снова целует его губы, посасывает, вылизывает. Просит прощения.

И Йен отвечает ему, притягивает к себе, заставляет стонать от удовольствия, стонать от этой близости, от его тесноты и жаркой пульсации, стонать, от того как он сдавливает Микки. Почти причиняя боль.

— Ты можешь продолжить. Только осторожно. — Йен прерывает их поцелуй, ловит взгляд голубых глаз и Микки тонет.

И снова Микки исчезает. Пропадает. Рассыпается на миллион маленьких частиц.

Он начинает осторожно двигаться, проникая медленными и плавными толчками, почти умирая от желания начать двигаться быстро и резко.

Но не позволяя себе.

Потому что это Йен.

Потому что он важнее всего. Потому что весь мир Микки сконцентрирован на этом человеке.

Хотя он еще не готов признаться в этом даже самому себе.

Йен тихо стонет, подаваясь на встречу и движения Микки становятся быстрее и глубже. Он отрывается от его губ, поднимается, притягивает его к себе, заставляя плотнее обхватить талию, и продолжает движения сидя.

Микки наслаждается распростертым перед ним парнем, наблюдая, как переливаются мышцы под светлой кожей. Микки ласкает взглядом его узкую талию, мышцы живота и проступающие на нем кубики, его широкую грудь, небольшие соски и россыпь веснушек вокруг них. Задерживает взгляд на татуировке.  
Йен пальцами вцепился в спинку кровати, грозясь сломать старое дерево. Микки видит каждую его мышцу, которая проступает под идеальной, такой, блять, идеальной кожей, по которой хочется скользить пальцами, языком, прикусывать, вылизывать, впитывать. Глаза Йена закрыты, он прикусил губу, чтобы не стонать в голос, волосы совершенно растрепаны, яркие пряди огнем горят на белых простынях.

Микки слушает его тихие стоны, наблюдая как собственный член проникает в узкую, жаркую глубину и понимает, что, возможно, он жил ради этого.  
Что его счастье настолько абсолютно, что оно не влезет ни в одни общепринятые рамки.

Никто, в целом, блять, гребанном мире не сможет понять.  
Не сможет почувствовать так же.

Он немного меняет угол проникновения, желая доставить Йену еще больше удовольствия, попадая по простате.

— Господи, Мик… Да… Тут. — Рыжик бессвязно бормочет, подаваясь на встречу, насаживаясь глубже, и Микки берет в руку его член, начиная ласкать, желая увидеть, желая почувствовать его оргазм.

— Быстрее… Пожалуйста.

И Микки выполняет его просьбу, буквально срываясь с ритма, проникая резкими, глубокими толчками, скользя рукой по его члену в такт движениям, второй рукой притягивая его еще ближе, насаживая на себя, желая проникнуть глубже. Еще глубже. 

До самого сердца. Оставить себя там. Свернуться калачиком и провести там всю свою жизнь.

Йен стонет в голос, больше не сдерживаясь, стенка кровати все-таки ломается под его пальцами. Он сжимает Микки еще сильнее, кончая.

А Микки продолжает проникать в него резкими грубыми толчками, совершенно сбившись с ритма, не чувствуя в этом мире ничего кроме сжимающего его парня, спермы на своих руках, и звучащих в ушах стонов.

Оглушающий оргазм буквально выбивает из него весь дух, он кончает на живот Йена, смешивая свою сперму с его, не в состоянии вернуться на землю, не в состоянии ощутить мир вокруг себя.

Он падает на живот где-то рядом с Йеном.

Несколько минут он не может прийти в себя, пока не слышит где-то рядом смех Йена.

Блять, почему он вечно смеется после секса?

— Мик, твою ж мать. Из тебя бы вышел отличный актив.  
— Ой, иди ты нахрен. — Но в его голосе нет злобы. Только искрящееся удовлетворение. Такое абсолютное, что его можно почувствовать кончиками пальцев.  
— Мы должны повторить это как-то. — Йен проводит рукой по его волосам и Микки на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
— Это ты у нас все-таки сучка, да, Йен? — Микки смеется, подаваясь навстречу его руке — не в силах что-то с собой поделать.  
— Готов отказаться от моего члена в своей заднице, а, Мик? — Йен шлепает его по ягодице.

И Микки просто показывает ему средний палец, совершенно не чувствуя в себе сил и дальше вести этот спор. Просто засыпая, забив на все дела, вдыхая запах солнца и секса, абсолютного счастья и спермы.

Йен продолжает гладить его волосы, а у Микки совершенно нет желания противиться этому.

 

Иногда Микки позволял себе это. Позволял себе думать, как бы все сложилось, если бы он сказал Йену, что любит его. Если выложил перед ним все карты, если бы показал ему все-все-все, что искрилось у него внутри, что сжигало его, убивало и возвращало к жизни.

Смог бы он остановить его?

В тот гребанный день после свадьбы, когда он уходил в армию.

Хватило бы Микки сил на эти слова?

Хватило бы боли?

Нужно ли ему было время, вдали от Йена, чтобы понять? Чтобы принять себя, принять это огромное сжирающее его чувство, смириться с ним, стать с ним одним целым.

Нужно ли ему было увидеть, как Йен превратился в шлюху, чтобы ощутить насколько чистым он видел его до этого?

Нужно ли ему сейчас видеть, как он страдает, чтобы понять, что нужно уйти из его жизни?

Блять.

Хватит ли у него когда-то на это сил?  
Не вспоминать. Не думать. Не представлять.

Найти в своей жизни что-то еще, кроме Йена.


	16. 16

Утро для Микки началось в 5.00. Началось оно с громкого плача Ева, который не прекращался достаточно времени, чтобы парень понял, что больше поспать ему не удастся.

— Блять, женщина! Успокой своего ребенка. Какого хрена он орет уже полчаса? — Микки без стука врывается в комнату Светланы и мгновенно жалеет об этом. — Блять! Блять!

Светлана поднимает на него взгляд, не прекращая трахать какую-то из своих «девочек» длинным розовым вибратором.

— Это и твой сын. Можешь попробовать справиться с ним самостоятельно. Я немного занята. — Ее голос прерывают стоны полностью голой блондинки, которая совершенно не стесняется своих расставленных ног и вошедшего в комнату Микки.

Которого сейчас вырвет.

Он зажмуривается в надежде, что мерзкая картинка исчезнет из его головы.

Но, блять, это, похоже, останется с ним навсегда.

— Твою, блять, мать! Какого хера вы трахаетесь в 5 утра? — Он не решается снова открыть глаза.

Потому что он, блять, все еще слышит хлюпающие звуки, с которыми вибратор проникает в блондинку.

И он бы был совершенно не против оглохнуть.

— Это проблема? Вы с Рыжиком трахались вообще без перерыва на сон. «Да, Йен!», «Быстрее, Йен». — В голосе Светланы звучит издевка.

— Завали свой ебальник!

Господи, лучше бы он сдох.  
Лучше бы он просто сегодня не проснулся.

Потому что Евгений не прекращает орать, потому что стоны Зои громче этих криков, потому что он слышит звуки вибратора, потому что…

Блять.

У него так давно не было секса.  
Нормального секса.

Того, блять, такого охуенного секса.

— Просто заткни своего ребенка! Мне надо на работу! — Микки хлопает дверью, не желая слушать ответ Светланы.

Ему нужна сигарета.  
Ему нужен секс.  
Ему, блять, так нужен Йен.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что на работу Микки приходит первым. Ну, блять, совсем первым.  
И почти час ему приходится сидеть возле двери, потому что Бетти не приходит так рано.  
Он молча встречает ее непонимающий взгляд, давя в себе желание, послать ее нахрен или показать средний палец.

Через двадцать минут приходит Алекс сверкая своей улыбкой, аккуратной бородой и ебучей клетчатой рубашкой. И Микки видит, твою мать, он просто видит его это «послесексовое» свечение.

И, блять, это ненормально.

— Алекс наконец-то помирился со своим парнем. — Бетти влазит в его мысли, желая донести такую супер-блять-важную информацию. — Они два месяца вообще не разговаривали. Не знаю в чем там причина, но Алекса это сильно подкосило. А теперь смотри — сверкает весь.

Микки рычит внутри.

Ну конечно это гребанный красавчик — гей.

Недаром он так улыбался Йену.

Милковича охватывает внезапная злость.  
Даже этот гребанный Алекс, бармен в ебучей забегаловке, ближе к Йену, чем он. Он может ему улыбаться, флиртовать.  
Блять, да просто разговаривать.

— Спасибо. Я бы просто нафиг умер, без этой информации. — Микки злится и, не сдерживаясь, хамит Бетти.

Она просто нихера не понимает. Не знает, каково это быть Микки Милковичем — человеком, который даже потрахаться не может, не думая о веснушках и волосах цвета пожара.

— Милкович, не завидуй. На твою задницу мало кто поведется в принципе— Бетти — настоящая прелесть. — Заткни рот и иди уже, наконец, делай свою работу.

И Микки идет. И выполняет. Потому что, блять.  
Осталось два гребанных месяца.

 

В 14.00 в кафе входит Йен и Микки почти смешно. Он входит за руку с мистером Брауни, но от него не исходит послесексовое свечение и Микки становится легче.

На одну жалкую секунду ему становится легче.

Они садятся за столик возле окна, Калеб что-то говорит, а Йен только кивает, его взгляд скользит по помещению, задерживается на Микки и останавливается.

Он улыбается уголками губ, так, что почти незаметно.

Так, что понять может только Микки.

И Милкович смотрит на него не отрываясь, наслаждаясь этим контактом, на несколько секунд позволив себе представить что никого вокруг нет. Что они одни в кафе.

Одни во всем ебучем мире.

Никаких Бетти, сверкающих бородачей, шоколадных парней.  
Никаких таблеток.  
И никакой биполярки.

— Милкович, твою мать! Прими заказ! — голос Бетти возвращает его в реальность.

Но он не отрывает взгляд от Йена пока идет к их столику.   
Просто не может.

— Привет, Микки. — Йен улыбается, но его пальцы с силой сжимают запястье Калеба. — А мы тут решили, ну знаешь, пообедать.

Микки несколько секунд смотрит на него и просто кивает.

— Это Калеб. Он… — Йен запинается, но быстро справляется с собой, делает вдох и…  
— Микки. — Милкович протягивает руку Калебу, отрывая взгляд от Йена, просто не желая слышать продолжения.

Это так трусливо, но он не хочет слышать этого «мой парень».

Блять.

Он не может этого слышать.

Калеб пожимает его руку, пробегая взглядом по татуировкам и вежливо улыбается.

— Микки, он мой… — Йен опять запинается.

Твою ж мать.  
Неужели тебе так сложно справиться с собой?

— Старый знакомый. Мы проводили вместе … досуг. — Микки отворачивается от Йена, не в силах больше смотреть ему в глаза и не замечает проскользнувшего в его взгляде огорчения.  
— Рад познакомиться. — Калеб даже улыбается ему.

Такой, блять, вежливый.  
Такой идеальный.  
Покажите куда блевать.

— Готовы сделать заказ? — Микки тоже может быть вежливым.  
Калеб освобождает руку из ладони Йена, чтобы взять меню, и тот сжимает пальцы на столешнице.

Как будто ему все время нужно за что-то держаться. Как будто нужно чувствовать опору.

— Я буду только кофе. Американо без… — Йен даже не смотрит в меню.

— Молока и сахара. — Микки заканчивает за ним фразу и сразу отдергивает себя.

Блять.

Он физически чувствует на себе взгляд Йена.

— Я думаю, что тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть. — Калеб не поднимает взгляда от меню, но в его голосе звучит такая забота, что Микки морщится.

Он знает, как Йен ненавидит эту заботу. Эту жалость. Этот такой Фионин тон.

— Давай я сам буду решать, что мне нужно, окей? — Раздражается.

И Микки почти радуется этим его иголкам, узнавая Йена. Того самого Йена, который был всегда.   
Который, был раньше.

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Я думаю, что… — Калеб поднимает на Йена взгляд и пытается снова взять его за руку.

Тот быстро ее выдергивает.

— Я. Сам. Буду. Решать. — В голосе Йена столько злобы, что Микки хочется улыбаться.

— Я понял. Американо без молока. — Микки делает вид, что записывает заказ в блокнот, а потом переводит вопросительный взгляд на Калеба, ожидая его выбор.

Он все еще чувствует на себе взгляд Йена, но не поворачивается. У него нет на это сил.

— Мне салат буратта и шпинатовый суп. И американо. С соевым молоком.

Микки ухмыляется, но быстро прячет улыбку.  
— Еще бы, блять. — Говорит себе под нос.  
— Прости, что? — Калеб делает вид, что не расслышал.  
— Еще что-то? Брусничную гранолу или овсяный маффин? — Микки старается подавить откровенную издевку в голосе.  
— Нет, спасибо. — И Калеб снова делает вид, что все окей.

Микки отходит от их столика, не смотря на Йена, но он уверен, что тот улыбается.

Потому что Микки всегда чувствовал его улыбку. Даже не видя его. Просто в комнате на мгновение становилось теплее.

Просто в мире Микки становилось теплее.

Пока на кухне готовят заказ, а Алекс возится с кофе-машиной, Микки делает вид, что старательно протирает столы, стараясь не слушать то, о чем говорят за единственным занятым столиком.

— Йен, мне казалось, что мы говорили об этом. Если ты не будешь правильно питаться…  
— Тогда что? Твои овощи и соевое молоко помогут мне излечиться от биполярки?  
И Микки даже не нужно смотреть в их сторону, чтобы знать, какое выражение лица у Йена в данный момент. Он сам видел его несколько раз.

Он слишком хорошо помнит эти разы.

— Я не об этом, Йен. Ты должен заботиться о своем здоровье. Ты не сможешь бороться с болезнью, если твоему организму не будет хватать на это сил. — Калеб, похоже, просто не желает затыкаться.  
— Сильно твое соевое молоко помогает в борьбе с ВИЧ?

Микки оборачивается, желая увидеть лицо Калеба в этот момент. Йен так легко переходит грани.  
Это то, за что его стоило бы ненавидеть. То, что так часто выводило Микки из себя. То, из-за чего он так часто разбивал веснушчатое лицо в кровь.  
Но Калеб лишь качает головой и замолкает.

Через несколько минут Микки молча приносит их заказ. Больше никто из них не произносит ни слова. Йен отстранено наблюдает за улицей через окно, а Калеб поглощает свою суперполезную еду.  
Так же молча они расплачиваются, но в самых дверях, Йен что-то тихо говорит Калебу и возвращается в кафе. За Калебом закрывается дверь, а Йен подходит к Микки.

А Микки старается справиться с собой, чтобы пережить этот разговор.

— Мик, я хотел… Я хотел сказать спасибо, за то, что ты был со мной тогда. — Он не смотрит в глаза, а его пальцы снова теребят браслет. — И еще извиниться. Я не должен был… Блять.  
— Все окей.

Микки старается поймать его взгляд.

— Не окей. Мы расстались, а я продолжаю… Черт, я в тот день просто не принял таблетки и все пошло по пизде. — Йен запускает руку в волосы и Микки наблюдает, как сквозь его пальцы скользит шелк цвета заката.

Твою мать.  
Ему так легко представить свои пальцы в этих волосах. Вспомнить какие они на ощупь.

— Йен. Все окей. Ты всегда можешь… То есть, если тебе нужно, я всегда рядом.

Господи, почему это звучит так сопливо?

Почему это звучит так искренне?

— Спасибо. — Йен наконец смотрит ему в глаза и все снова становится целым. 

Так правильно. Так нужно.

И мира вокруг не существует.

— Как ты, Мик? Ну, то есть, я вижу, ты вроде как пытаешься стать правильным. — Йен обводит взглядом кафе, слегка поворачивая голову и взгляд Микки утыкается в его шею, в слегка выступающую ключицу и ему хочется застонать от желания пройтись по коже губами, провести языком, оставить темные засосы, вдохнуть запах и прижаться к Йену всем телом.

Снова почувствовать себя живым.

Блять.

Это все Светлана со своей шлюхой и Алекс со своим ебучим свечением. Он не должен думать о сексе. У них вроде как серьезный разговор.

Первый длинный разговор за хуеву тучу времени.

— Я должен отработать два месяца, а потом… потом будет видно. — Микки отводит взгляд от его шеи, борется со своими мыслями и почти побеждает.  
— Поедешь проведать Мэнди?  
— Мэнди?  
— Мы виделись с ней. У нее вроде как все в порядке. Нормально зарабатывает и наконец-то почти счастлива. — Йен улыбается уголком губ. — Я рад за нее. Смогла вырваться из этой помойки.  
— Без твоего братца-мудака смогла, да? — Микки ухмыляется.

Йен ничего не говорит и не отрицает.

Несколько секунд они молчат, и он снова запускает пальцы в волосы. И Микки почти готов взвыть.

Потому что он никак не может отвести взгляд от его пальцев. Он вспоминает, как эти пальцы исследовали его рот, как он сам сосал их, смачивая слюной, как втягивал, чувствуя, что короткие ногти царапают нёбо, слышал рваное дыхание парня. А потом как Йен проникал этими своими охеренно длинными пальцами в его задницу, как надавливал на простату, как трахал, придавливая к столешнице, сменяя два пальца — тремя. Микки помнил, как его бедра больно упирались в край стола, но он совершенно не обращал на это внимания, он извивался, стараясь сильнее насадиться, почувствовать его еще глубже, помнил, как прогибал спину и умолял заменить пальцы членом.

А еще он помнил тот момент, когда Йен, наконец, сжалился над ним и сделал это.

И, блять, это были совершенно не те мысли, которые должны быть в его голове сейчас.

Совершенно не те.

И уж точно он не должен чувствовать, как его член становится тверже от этих воспоминаний и как тяжело становится сохранять ровное дыхание.

— Как там Ев?

Картинка трахающего его Йена растворяется в мгновение, когда Микки слышит вопрос о сыне.

Ну твою ж мать.

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос лучше, чем я. — Его голос звучит хрипло и Йен смотрит на него с интересом.

Блять, он знает, что значит эта хрипота. Он, блять, помнит.

Микки отводит взгляд.

— Мне нужно… — Он старается прокашляться. — Мне нужно работать.

Твою мать. Милкович, ты палишься.   
Тебя же, блять, видно насквозь.

— Ага. — Йен улыбается уголком губ, продолжая внимательно рассматривать Микки. — А я, пожалуй, пойду. Еще раз спасибо, Мик.

Йен на мгновение сжимает его плечо и Микки вскидывает голову.  
Он чувствует его пальцы через гребанную клетчатую рубашку. Чувствует через свою кожу.

— Ты это… заходи. Я имею в виду… если захочешь американо. — Он кивает в сторону Алекса, прекрасно зная, как жалко это все звучит.

Он такой слабак.

Готов почти умолять, чтобы увидеть его снова.

Чтобы коснуться. Провести пальцами по его векам, разгладить морщинку между бровей, сгореть заживо лишь бы хотя бы на минуту согреть его.

— Хорошо.

И Йен улыбается. Почти по-настоящему. Почти как раньше.

А потом Микки еще несколько минут не может перестать пялиться на закрывшуюся за ним дверь и улыбаться в ответ.  
Редактировать часть


	17. Chapter 17

— Йен, я говорил тебе об этом две недели назад! А теперь ты просто меня динамишь! — Калеб злится. Он пытается завязать галстук, но у него не получается.

Ну, наконец-то.

Злится. Йен думал, что он этого совсем не умеет.

Похоже, что они наконец достигли того этапа отношений, когда из темного леса появился настоящий Калеб, который умеет злиться и ревновать к ребенку.

— А я тебе еще раз говорю, что я обещал Светлане прийти и посидеть с Евом. — Голос Йена звучит устало.

Ему так надоело. Господи, как же ему надоело постоянно чувствовать себя виноватым. Постоянно оправдываться.   
Окунать себя в это чувство, разрешать ему себя контролировать.

— Йен, мы с тобой договаривались идти на этот день рождения вместе. Я уже сказал Адаму, что мы будем вместе. Ты хоть представляешь, как я буду выглядеть, если приеду один? — Калеб, не сумев все-таки справиться с галстуком, срывает его с шеи. — Я так редко тебя о чем-то прошу!

— Как и Светлана.

— Твою мать! Он же даже не твой ребенок! Он даже не ребенок твоего парня!

Взгляд Йена мгновенно становится острым.

— Лучше будет, если ты сейчас просто замолчишь. — В его голосе слышаться стальные нотки. — Я люблю Ева, и он мне как… как младший брат.

И Калебу совсем не обязательно знать о тех днях, когда Йен верил, что Ев и правда их с Микки сын, и они могут быть все вместе очень счастливы. Даже со Светланой. Даже с Игги. И даже с русскими проститутками под одной крышей.

Потому что у него был Микки.   
А у Микки был он.   
И все было просто.   
И ничего больше не было нужно.

— Ты всегда можешь отложить общение с ним, ну, скажем, до следующего вторника, когда у тебя снова будет выходной. — Калеб переходит с наступления на уговоры. — А этот день рождения… Я просто не должен быть там один, понимаешь?

— Тогда не иди совсем. Что с тобой сегодня? Ты как будто помешался с этим днем рождения. — Йен в недоумении смотрит на парня.

— Я. Просто. Не должен. Быть там. Один. — Калеб так четко выговаривает слова, как будто хочет пробить ими дырку в голове Йена.

Как будто это поможет ему понять.

— Почему это так важно? Ты две недели не вспоминал об этом дне рождения, прости, я и правда забыл и договорился со Светланой. А сейчас ты как с ума сошел. Все утро трахаешь мне мозги. — Внутри Йена просыпается раздражение. — Кто такой этот Адам? Я первый раз слышу о нем.

— Он просто мой … старый знакомый. — Калеб наклоняется, чтобы поднять галстук. — А знаешь… плевать. Делай что хочешь.

— Послушай… — Голос Йена звучит примирительно.

Калеб возвращается галстук в шкаф и стягивает с себя темно-синюю рубашку. Свою рубашку для особых случаев. Для случаев, одним из которых должен был стать этот день рождения.

И Йену почти стыдно.  
 _Почти._  
Но он поощряет свой эгоизм, разрешает ему взять верх, накрыть с головой и не поддаться на уговоры.

Потому что Ев это предлог.

Сегодня у Микки тоже выходной. Он знает об этом, он уже звонил Алексу.

— Йен, забей. Ты прав. Ребенок важнее. А этот день рождения … просто какой-то день рождения. Мы и не слишком ладим с Адамом. — Калеб снова становится самим собой.

И Йену стоило. Ему бы, правда, стоило попытаться понять, попытаться копнуть, попытаться разгадать настоящую причину его недавнего поведения.

Но Йен просто вздыхает с облегчением.

— Я передам Еву привет от тебя. — Он подходит к Калебу, который уже стащил с себя рубашку и принялся за штаны. — И спасибо.  
— Передай ему, что он мне должен. За то, что я постоянно отдаю ему тебя. И в мой единственный выходной, я должен сидеть дома один.  
— Ты недолго будешь один. — Йен притягивает его к себе и целует в щеку. — Обещаю, я скоро вернусь, и мы проведем вечер вместе.  
— Все лучшее — детям. — Калеб притягивает его к себе и тоже целует.

А Йен пытается оправдать радость внутри тем, что он скоро увидит Ева, а не надеждой наткнуться в доме на Микки.

Он, твою мать, точно не должен думать о Микки в тот момент, когда чувствует в своем рту язык Калеба.

___  
— Привет, Йен! — Светлана распахивает дверь и пропускает его в дом.

И только он переступает порог, как к нему мчится Ев, в одном ботинке и почти натянутом свитере, радостно крича:  
— Дядя Ен! Дядя Ен!

И Йен подхватывает его на лету и прижимает к себе.

— Привет, ребенок! — Он смеется и Ев смеется ему в ответ. — Почему ты в одном ботинке, парень? Вы куда-то собираетесь?

Светлана улыбается, подходит к ним и пытается натянуть на Евгения второй ботинок:  
— Да, мы решили, что неплохо было бы….

— Блять, какого хуя я должен тащиться с вами в ебучий кинотеатр? И почему обязательно нужно надевать этот идиотский вязаный жилет, который … — Микки входит в гостиную, громко возмущаясь. Но как только он замечает улыбающегося Йена на пороге — то тут же замолкает.

Как, блять, по волшебству.

А Йен считывает. А Йен запоминает. Всматривается в него.  
И ему так хочется стать невидимым. Абсолютно прозрачным. Рассыпаться на части или спрятаться в темноте. Чтобы снова увидеть Микки, того самого гопника Микки, который так трусливо не замолкает. Который не глотает слова, и у которого они не застревают в глотке и не щекочут своей бесполезностью — нёбо. Который плюется ими, ругается и бросает на ветер. Который этими словами умеет ранить сильнее, чем кулаками, сильнее, чем если бы ударил ножом прямо под кожу.

Йен никак не может привыкнуть.   
Никак не может смириться, что теперь Микки не тот. Что он сломал его. Что они сломали друг друга. И уже никогда не смогут починить, не смогут собрать, потому что они оба не подлежат восстановлению. Не подлежат лечению. 

Йен смотрит на его, ставшие такими заметными, скулы. И ему так хочется. Ему почему-то так хочется провести по ним языком, попробовать, поменялся ли вкус. Горчит ли он как раньше.   
Пахнет ли он как раньше.   
Будет ли Микки отталкивать его как раньше или позволит сцеловывать этот вкус.   
Вкус усталости, вкус осенних дождей и дешевого табака.

Но все что он может — это просто смотреть.  
Потому что дома его ждет Калеб.  
Потому что Микки больше не прежний.  
Потому что он сам такой поломанный. Такой жалкий. Такой ненастоящий.

— Йен? Что ты здесь …. — Голос Микки звучит почти ровно, почти не срывается.

— Пришел проведать Евгения. — Светлана, наконец, натянула на Ева свитер и второй ботинок. — Йен, хочешь с нами с кино? Если мой ебучий муженек соизволит, наконец, прилично одеться.

— Блять! — Микки снова становится собой. — Какого хуя я должен надевать этот жилет?

Йен замечает, что Микки сжимает в руках что-то вязаное.

— Я уже говорила тебе! Мы должны выглядеть прилично на фото. Ты выглядишь как ебанный памятник криминалу. Чего только одна твоя рожа стоит. Так что соизволь хотя бы одежду выбрать поприличнее.

Йен не сдерживает улыбки.

И Микки, который хотел было что-то ответить, утыкается взглядом в эту улыбку и проглатывает колючие слова.

— Ебанный, блять, цирк! — Он натягивает жилет поверх рубашки.

— Мик, ты выглядишь довольно мило. — Йен снова не может сдержать улыбки, наблюдая растрепанного и злого Микки, который выглядит так смешно в дурацкой клетчатой рубашке и жилете, который явно не подходит ему по размеру. — Как примерный семьянин, укравший одежду у своего дедушки.

Микки бросает на него злой взгляд. Но быстро остывает и едва заметно ухмыляется в ответ.

Йен знает, как работает его улыбка. Он знает, как реагирует на нее Микки.   
И, господи, как он раньше любил этим пользоваться.

— Все готовы? Наш сеанс через 15 минут, а Еву нужно еще купить сладкий попкорн, а то он поднимет на уши весь зал. — Светлана хватает с дивана жирафа и подталкивает Йена к выходу.

Когда они входят в зал, то мультик уже идет. На них несколько раз шикают, потому что Ев начинает хныкать, что хочет сидеть возле Йена, а Микки ворчит, потому что им не удалось купить пива. Йен же сжимает в руках ведро с попкорном и не перестает улыбаться.

Он так сильно по этому скучал.  
Он как будто вернулся в родной дом, после долгого путешествия.  
В дом, где все пахнет как раньше, звучит как раньше.  
И где такие родные люди.

Он садится между Евом и Микки, слишком явно чувствуя присутствие второго рядом с собой. Он чувствует его напряжение, Микки почти сразу замолкает и перестает ворчать, как только их руки на мгновение соприкасаются на ручке кресел.

Микки резко отдергивает руку, и Йену становится почти обидно. Потому что ему слишком хочется быть ближе.

Некоторое время он проводит, стараясь понять, о чем идет речь на экране.

Но или мультик слишком глупый, или Микки слишком близко, потому что Йен совершенно не может понять, о чем плачет розовая мышь на экране. 

Все, что он слышит, все, что он ощущает, все, что он понимает, это сидящий рядом парень, к которому он не имеет права прикоснуться.

Потому что, блять, он потерял это право. Уничтожил его. Растоптал ногами.

И когда Микки возвращает свою руку на подлокотник, то Йен так явно чувствует его касание, что ему снова хочется улыбаться. Ему так хочется переплести их пальцы, почувствовать то тепло и тот покой, которые он чувствовал, когда Микки успокаивал его после аварии.

Почувствовать себя живым. На минуту представить, что у него еще есть шанс на жизнь.   
Еще есть один шанс.

Но Йен не двигается. Он так боится все сломать.  
Господи, когда он стал таким слабым?  
Когда он начал так сильно бояться самого себя?

А еще ему интересно. Ему интересно, помнит ли Микки. Помнит ли он тот день, когда они вдвоем ходили в кино. Помнит ли он, как Йен отсасывал ему в этом же зале, на самом последнем ряду? Помнит ли, как вцеплялся в его волосы, как притягивал к себе, как переплетал их пальцы? Помнит ли, как, не сдерживаясь, стонал в голос, и из-за этого их засекли? И как потом они продолжили в туалете? Как он умолял не останавливаться, позволяя втрахивать себя в стенку кабинки? Как они одновременно кончили, смешивая свою сперму на мутно-синей плитке?

Помнит ли Микки, как они тогда были счастливы?

Йен осторожно накрывает своей ладонью руку Микки, ожидая. Готовясь, что тот скинет его пальцы. Пошлет нахрен.

Это просто безумие.

Когда-то он отсасывал ему в этом же зале, а теперь просто боится взять за руку.

Мир сошел с рельс. Покатился вниз, вырывая с корнем все деревья, всю траву, все цветы. Оставляя голую землю. Голые чувства. Оголенные нервы.

У него дрожат пальцы.  
У него горит все внутри.

Где этот блядский туман?

_Где?_

Кто его высосал из этой комнаты? Из его мозга? Из его сердца?

Йен гладит большим пальцем кожу на тыльной стороне руки Микки. Нежно касается. Такое простое касание. Такое ничего не значащее.

Тогда почему внутри этот ураган? Почему все полыхает? Почему сгорает и не возрождается вновь?

Боковым зрением он видит, что Микки на минуту поворачивает голову в его сторону. Но он такой трусливый. Такой слабый. И так позорно не смотрит на него в ответ.

А просто переплетает их пальцы.

И тогда Микки срывается. Тогда Микки бормочет что-то вроде: «Я принесу еще попкорна» и убегает.

И Йен так глубоко чувствует эту оставшуюся после него пустоту, что ему кажется, что он сейчас провалится туда навсегда. Она укроет его одеялом, возьмет в свой плен и больше не отдаст никому. 

Никогда не отдаст.

Через полчаса он понимает, что Микки не вернется.

И тогда он уходит за ним. Потому что ему надо… Он сам не может понять что. Объясниться? Наконец нормально поговорить? Или просто прижать его к стене и трахнуть. Как тогда. Как раньше.

Он обходит весь кинотеатр, а потом находит его в туалете. Это ведь так символично, да?

Микки моет руки и смотрит на отражение Йена в зеркале. В его взгляде почти пусто. Йен почти может слышать, как где-то воет ветер, как веет холодом, чувствует, как хочется прижаться к батарее, только бы не видеть этого взгляда.

Ему очень хочется уничтожить этот холод.  
Ему очень хочется, чтобы снова было тепло.  
Чтобы внутри снова было лето.

— Я думал, что ты пошел за попкорном. И знаешь ли, больше просто не мог ждать. — Йен делает к нему шаг. — Очень, знаешь ли, захотелось попкорна.

 — Йен. — В голосе предостережение.

Он, наконец, заканчивает мыть руки, закрывает кран и поворачивается к парню.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что ты приготовил его самостоятельно. И самостоятельно его съел.

Йен кидает ему эти двусмысленные фразы. Так по-детски.  
Микки качает головой. Он так легко его разгадывает. Раскрывает все карты. Уничтожает все пароли.

— Мик, я думаю, что нам…

— Не надо. Просто замолчи. — Микки отшатывается от него и на секунду закрывает глаза.

И Йену так хочется схватить его за руки. Так хочется кричать. Так хочется объяснять и умолять. Так хочется, чтобы он понял.

Или не понял.

Чтобы он навсегда-навсегда сам вычеркнул его из своей жизни. Потому что Йен не может. Потому что Йен, как слабак, возвращается вновь. Йен так сильно хочет его. Так легко заводится. Слетает с катушек.   
Одно лишь касание и все. Замки срезаны, цепи сорваны. 

Снова здравствуйте.

Вы такие слабые.   
Такие, блять, слабые. Когда не питаете силой друг друга. Когда не взращиваете, когда не поливаете, когда только топчете и когда ломаете.

И Йен снова делает шаг к нему, а Микки — шаг назад. Еще несколько шагов и спина упирается в стену.

Вот где слабость.

Вот где сила.

Холодный кафель и теплое дыхание.

Йен подходит еще ближе. Почти касается. Чувствует, как тяжело дышит Микки, его дыхание гладит щеку, касается кожи. Почти как прикосновение.

— Мик…

Он поднимает руку и кончиками пальцев проводит по его щеке. Почти незаметно. Почти неощутимо. Но так глубоко. Так по живому.

По оголенным нервам, по разорванным ранам, по выпотрошенным внутренностям.

И Микки подается ему на встречу. Прижимается щекой к руке и закрывает глаза.

Все еще твой. Все еще твой Милкович.

И Йен смотрит во все глаза. И Йен дышит так тяжело, как будто долго бежал. Как будто долго блуждал. 

Чтобы снова вернуться сюда.

— Мик…

Йен разрешает себе. Отпускает себя. Срывает все предохранители. 

Ему просто нужно. Ему так нужно попробовать.

Он подходит еще ближе и проводит губами по скуле, касается бледной кожи. Все как он мечтал, все как он хотел всего несколько часов назад. Стоя в коридоре и позволяя себе только смотреть.

Микки делает рваный вдох.

Он все еще пахнет, как раньше. Он все еще дышит, как раньше.

И Йену так интересно.

— Мик, ты помнишь как мы …

Входная дверь со стуком ударяется об стену, и Микки рывком отскакивает от Йена.

— Совсем, блять, совесть потеряли. Пидорасы ебучие. — С ворчанием, в туалет входит недовольный пожилой мужчина.

И, возможно, только возраст спасает его от кулака Милковича.   
А может то, что Микки никак не может справиться со своим дыханием.

А Йен еще несколько минут стоит, упираясь взглядом в кафель. И он никак не может понять, что только что произошло. 

Что только что _не_ произошло.

Но он совершенно точно понимает, что сегодня он не сможет переночевать у Калеба.


	18. Chapter 18

_— Блять, Йен! Какого хуя ты притащил меня сюда? Ты возомнил, что мы какая-то ебучая парочка геев, которая ходит по кинотеатрам, пожевывает ебанный попкорн и держится за ручки? — Микки недоволен. Он рассчитывал, что к этому времени он уже успеет кончить, по крайней мере, раза два._

_Но у Галлагера, как обычно, другие планы._

_— Перестань! Я прекрасно знаю, как ты относишься к нашим… — Йен на секунду делает паузу, — отношениям. Просто трах, я помню. Но почему мы не можем сделать этого в кинотеатре?_

_И блять.  
Он улыбается.   
Своей этой такой блядской улыбкой, от которой у Микки твердеет член._

_Он уверен, только Йен умеет так улыбаться. Так, что Микки готов простить ему и кинотеатр, и ведро ебучего попкорна, которое Йен ему вручил.  
Так, что Микки готов буквально умолять трахнуть себя._

_— Ты окончательно ебанулся. — Микки не спрашивает, а утверждает._

_— Мне просто надоело трахаться в магазине. — Йен делает глоток холодной колы, и Микки несколько секунд наблюдает за тем как его губы обхватывают горлышко бутылки._

_Он сглатывает._

_Он ждет этого с самого утра. Он, блять, проснулся со стояком и ему уже дважды пришлось дрочить в туалете, вспоминая как великолепный галлагеровский член проникает в него с тихим хлюпающим звуком, вспоминая низкие стоны, длинные пальцы, сжимающие его ягодицы, и холод металлической столешницы, на которой Йен его обычно трахает._

_И он больше не может ждать._

_Ему так нужно._

_— Блять. Надеюсь, ты выбрал не ебучую мелодраму. — Микки почти ненавидит свою слабость, но соглашается._

_Йен смеется, и член Микки больно упирается в ширинку, потому что этот его смех._

_Это просто пиздец.  
Разве смех может так возбуждать?_

_Ебучий Галлагер._

_— А ты разве собираешься смотреть фильм, а, Мик? — Он снова делает глоток, и Микки отворачивается.  
Блять.  
Просто блять._

_Конечно же, они выбирают последний ряд. Йен рассказывает какую-то историю, пока по экрану бегут титры. Но Микки ничего не слышит, в голове стучит кровь, пальцы с силой сжимают идиотское ведро с попкорном, и все, чего ему хочется, это чтобы Йен поскорее заткнулся и что-то сделал с его стояком._

_— Мик? Ты меня слышишь? — Голос Йена наконец достигает его слуха._

_— А? Что? — Микки поворачивается к нему, в полутьме он выглядит почти ненастоящим._

_Почти эфемерным._

_Кажется, протянешь руку — и он растворится. Потому что Микки не может так везти. Потому что, такие как Йен не выбирают таких, как он.  
Они ждут ебучего принца. А потом идут с ним в мир розовых соплей, рыжих детей и океана сладкой ваты. Они не трахаются в кинотеатрах или в грязных подсобках._

_Такие, как Йен — это на чистых простынях.  
Такие, как Йен не скрывают свою ориентацию.  
Такие, как Йен способны выбраться из гребанного гетто.  
Но Микки гонит эти мысли от себя, как гнал для этого. Как делал **всегда**._

_Секунду Йен внимательно рассматривает его, а потом внезапно Микки чувствует его руку на своем члене._

_Резко выдыхает._

_И пусть он сколько угодно насмехается над ним, над его стояком в этом идиотском кинотеатре, только… Только, блять, не убирает свою руку._

_Но Йен молчит. Он гладит, сжимает его член через ткань, не прерывая зрительного контакта. И больше не смеется._

_Через некоторое время Микки прикрывает глаза, потому что рука Йена начинает двигаться быстрее и приходится тратить все силы, чтобы не начать умолять его наконец-то расстегнуть гребанную ширинку._

_Но Йен понимает все без слов, он освобождает член Микки из штанов, прохладный воздух касается кожи, а Йен начинает скользить ладонью по всей длине._

_Ведро с попкорном падает из рук, зерна рассыпаются по всему полу, но Микки не замечает этого. Он с силой вцепляется в ручки кресла, потому что Йен наклоняется и проводит языком по его члену._

_— Блять, Галлагер…_

_— Тшшш, Мик, тише, нас выгонят отсюда. — Дыхание Йена касается его кожи, он чувствует, как тот снова опускается и начинает осторожно посасывать головку._

_Йен сползает со своего сидения, становится на колени, раздвигает ноги Микки и устраивается между них.  
Попкорн хрустит под его коленями.   
Он снова берет его член в рот, в то время как его руки скользят под футболку Микки, сжимают его соски, вырывая сдавленный стон._

_— Тшшш._

_Но Микки не слышит. Он чувствует, как головка члена скользит по небу Йена, чувствует его жаркий, влажный рот, его язык, который ласкает головку, его губы, которые скользят по всей длине._

_Блять. Он так старается. Он **всегда** так старается._

_Йен выпускает член изо рта и целует яички, посасывает, проводит языком, и Микки вцепляется в его волосы. Чувствует их мягкость сквозь пальцы, прижимает к себе ближе, прикусывает губу, чтобы не начать громко стонать._

_Чтобы не испортить все это._

_Он открывает глаза и видит, как его член блестит от слюны Йена, темнота зала не позволяет рассмотреть его лицо, только горящие и такие блестящие глаза. Микки вцепляется в них взглядом, пока Йен снова берет его член в рот._

_Рассеянный свет попадает на его волосы, делая их такими темными, что даже Микки трудно поверить, что на самом деле они рыжие._

_Он несколько секунд наблюдает за тем, как его член исчезает во рту Йена, наблюдает, как старательно тот сосет, как слюна блестит на его губах и Микки так хочется провести по его щеке рукой._

_Так хочется почувствовать его кожу под своими пальцами._

_Но он только сильнее прижимает его голову к члену, заставляет взять глубже, чувствует головкой горло и из его рта вырывается стон._

_Йен не противится, он заглатывает еще глубже, сосет еще старательнее, помогая себе одной рукой, а другой, поглаживая кожу живота Микки._

_Он выпускает член изо рта, снова ловит взгляд Микки и совершенно по-блядски проводит языком по всей длине, останавливается на головке и снова начинает яростно сосать._

_— Блять!_

_И Микки стонет._

_Он, блять, совершенно не может себя сдерживать. Он подается навстречу, привстает с сиденья, желая проникнуть глубже, почувствовать Йена еще ближе, буквально втрахиваться в его жаркий рот._

_И Йен все понимает, его движения становятся резче, он заглатывает глубже, яростно помогая себе рукой._

_И Микки совершенно теряет себя в этом мире. Он не слышит своих стонов. Он не слышит хлюпающих звуков, с которыми Йен сосет его член. Он не слышит звуков фильма и уж точно он совсем не слышит, как охранник кричит им что-то с самого первого ряда._

_— Йен… я… бля…_

_Он кончает так ярко, что ему кажется, что в зале на мгновение засияло яркое солнце. Чувствует, что Йен не выпускает его член изо рта, а глотает его сперму._

_И он так отчетливо чувствует его пальцы на своей коже._

_И тут он начинает слышать.  
Начинает, блять, слышать._

_— Вторая дверь справа. У нас есть три секунды. Не забудь про ширинку. — Йен, наконец, выпускает член изо рта, хватает свою сумку и сдергивает Микки с сиденья._

_А Микки совершенно не понимает что происходит. Он на автомате застегивает ширинку и позволяет Йену тащить себя залу, а потом по коридору, пока наконец за ними не закрывается дверь кабинки туалета._

_И Йен снова смеется. Его губы выглядят красными и припухшими, на щеках играет румянец, он привалился спиной к стене. И смеется._

_Он, блять, смеется._

_А Микки понемногу приходит в себя._

_— Галлагер, блять! — Но тоже усмехается._

_Потому что он до сих пор не отошел от оргазма. Потому что до сих пор в голове пульсирует кровь. А еще, потому что этот рыжий идиот снова смеется._

_Несколько минут они просто смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются._

_— Они отправили бы тебя в тюрьму за это злостное нарушение УДО? — Йен проводит рукой по волосам. — Так и напишут: трахался в кинотеатре, мешал людям смотреть новый боевик с Стетхэмом. Ой, Мик, я бы сам посадил тебя за это._

_Йен не прекращает улыбаться. Освещает собой этот грязный туалет.  
Освещает весь мир._

_Микки внимательно следит за ним взглядом. Замечает его выпуклую ширинку._

_— Собираешься что-то с этим делать? — Он указывает на нее взглядом._

_Секунду их взгляды перекрещиваются. Микки ухмыляется уголком губ._

_— Блять, Мик! Не прошло даже двух минут! — Йен снова смеется, но тянется к молнии._

_— Заткнись, Галлагер! И достань, наконец, свой член. — Микки чувствует, что его собственный член снова твердеет._

_Иногда ему кажется, что он мог бы трахаться с Йеном постоянно. Он никогда, ну просто, блять, никогда не перестает хотеть его._

_И минет это конечно, здорово. Но он с самого утра мечтал почувствовать именно член в своей заднице и совершенно точно не желает от этого отказываться._

_И когда Йен достает его, он несколько секунд не может отвести взгляд от блестящей головки._

_— А ты неплохо завелся, а, Галлагер? — Микки подходит к нему ближе._

_Ему так хочется провести по его члену рукой, почувствовать тяжесть, ощутить его твердость, ласкать, вырывая сдавленные стоны._

_Но это слишком по-пидарски._

_Вместо этого он спускает свои штаны и поворачивается к Йену спиной, наклоняясь._

_— Куда уж мне до тебя. — Йен достает из кармана смазку, выдавливает на пальцы и начинает осторожно поглаживать вход Микки._

_— Не будь таким пидаром! — Он подается навстречу, желая насадиться на пальцы, почувствовать их, наконец, в себе._

_Он ждал этого с самого гребанного утра._

_И Йен проникает в него пальцами, получая в ответ рваный вздох. Микки упирается руками в стенку кабинки, прогибается в спине и еще сильнее подается навстречу пальцам. Он насаживается на них, чувствует, как они задевают простату. Твою мать._

_Он снова готов умолять._

_— Галлагер!_

_Где-то сзади Йен снова тихонько смеется. Но через секунду Микки чувствует, как головка члена упирается в его анус. Он осторожно и медленно проникает и Микки не силах больше терпеть, снова резко подается навстречу, насаживаясь до самого основания. И шипит от боли._

_Ему почти всегда больно. Член Йена слишком большой. Слишком большой, твою мать._

_Но он никогда. Никогда не признается, насколько сильно ему нравится этот член._

_Нравится эта боль._

_Эта боль так близко граничит с удовольствием, что Микки встречает ее хриплым стоном. Он чувствует, как член пульсирует внутри, как растягиваются его мышцы, впуская, разрешая, привыкая._

_И тогда Йен начинает движение. Он осторожно выходит и снова проникает внутрь, все еще переживая._

_Как обычно переживая._

_— Быстрее! — Микки не терпит этих нежностей. Грубо, жестко, глубоко. Все что он хочет от Галлагера сегодня._

_И Йен слушается._

_Он нажимает на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться еще сильнее, вцепляется пальцами в ягодицы и начинает бешеное движение. Его член проникает внутрь резкими, глубокими толчками. Микки слышит его низкие стоны сзади и ему кажется, что он может кончить, просто слушая их, позволяя им оставаться где-то под корой головного мозга, чтобы иметь возможность воспроизводить их в голове, в моменты, когда он один._

_Каждый толчок. Каждый стон._

_Каждое движение внутри._

_Йен шлепает его по ягодице, раздвигает полушария, желая проникнуть еще глубже, и Микки послушно подается ему на встречу, смешивает их стоны, чувствуя, как струйки пота стекают по вискам._

_Да, Блять.  
Да, Галлагер.  
Да.  
Именно этого он ждал весь день.  
Этого огромного члена в своей заднице._

_С каждым новым толчком головка задевает простату и Микки больше не сдерживаясь, стонет в голос. Йен втрахивает его в стенку кабинки, которая, кажется, сейчас не выдержит напора. Микки ловит свой член и начинает яростно надрачивать, чувствуя каждый толчок Йена так глубоко внутри, что кажется, что он достает до самого горла._

_Задевает, блять, каждый орган, каждую мышцу._

_— Мик, я сейчас… — Толчки Йена становятся хаотичными, он яростно сжимает ягодицы Микки, оставляя красные следы, проникает как можно глубже и бурно кончает._

_И Микки чувствует его пульсацию внутри себя, и спустя несколько секунд и его сперма пачкает стенку кабинки._

_Через несколько минут он моет руки и ловит взгляд Йена в зеркале.  
— Кинотеатры не так уж плохи, а, Мик? — Он снова смеется и вытирает ладони бумажным полотенцем.  
— Иди нахрен! — Но улыбается в ответ.  
_

 

Конечно, он помнит. Конечно, он блять, помнит. Он помнит каждый секс с Йеном. Они выгравированы под его кожей. Все эти разы. 

Микки пьет пятую банку пива и упирается взглядом в потолок.

Сегодня он чуть не сорвался.  
Он позволил Йену подойти так близко.  
Микки позволил себе вспомнить.

Сидеть рядом с ним в темном зале кинотеатра, вспоминая, как когда-то, несколькими рядами выше, он получил один из лучших оргазмов в своей жизни.

Но он не смог выдержать момент, когда Йен переплел их пальцы. Не смог и дальше делать вид, что все в норме. Не смог скрывать, что одно только присутствие Йена рядом сделало его член каменным. Что одно только воспоминание о его жарком рте довело его до безумия.

Сожрало все ограничения. Раз, два. И больше никаких стен. Никаких заборов. Никаких цепей.  
Йен снова рядом. Его запах, его кожа. Гребанные рыжие волосы. Веснушки на веках.  
Переплетение пальцев.

Ему пришлось яростно дрочить в туалете, пока воспоминания пожирали его мозг. Та же кабинка. Ему кажется, он все еще может чувствовать запах пота, запах кожи, запах спермы и попкорна. Запах того дня. Запах такого простого и такого яркого прошлого.

_Йен прижимающий его к стенке кабинки. Его пальцы на коже. Его рваное дыхание. Прерывистые стоны._

В тот момент, когда Йен ворвался в туалет, Микки, казалось бы, уже собрал себя в кучу. Оставив воспоминания вместе с каплями свежей спермы где-то на стенке кабинки.

Но ебучий Галлагер.

Так близко.  
Его губы на щеке. Его пальцы на скулах. Дыхание. Голос.  
Его гребанный шепот.

Господи, пусть он прекратит.

Не даст сломаться.

Но Микки, как слабак, подается навстречу. Внутри все шипит. Падает вниз, разбивается и срастается вновь.

Остаться в этом моменте.

Все что он хочет. Все, что ему нужно. Горящие глаза, волосы цвета усталой осени, бледная кожа и созвездия веснушек.

Он почти готов расцеловать злобного старикана, который врывается в туалет.  
Потому что он спас его. Спас от падения.

Они уже были на этом дне. Они уже копошились в этом болоте. Они уже тонули. Они уже умирали вместе.

Мы не можем, Йен. Блять, мы просто не можем снова сделать это.  
Даже если это кажется избавлением. Лечением. Противоядием.  
Даже если это кажется самым правильным из всех возможных вариантов.  
Мы не можем уничтожить себя снова.  
То, что уничтожено, оно не может снова гореть так же ярко, как прежде.

Просто, блять, не может.


	19. Chapter 19

_Четверг._

Этой ночью Микки опять плохо спал.

Ужасный по своей яркости кошмар выбил из него сон и больше не позволил сомкнуть глаз.

Во сне они с Игги убегали от отца. Это было совсем как раньше, когда он напивался и возвращался домой пьяный в стельку. Микки слышал, как Терри бежит за ними, почти догоняет, как он тяжело дышит, старается справиться с дыханием, догнать их и, как обычно, избить до полусмерти.

Потому что у него, блять, сегодня плохой день.

И Микки бежал, не позволяя себе и на секунду замедлить шаг. Он знал, чем это обернется для него. Болью.

Гребанным океаном боли.

Господи, он почти хотел, чтобы Игги отстал, чтобы сегодня отец избил его, потому что понимал, что обоим им не сбежать.

Но через хер-знает-сколько минут безумного бега, он чувствует, что отец начинает отставать, а потом и вовсе останавливается где-то позади. Но Микки бежит по парку, все еще боясь, все еще подгоняя себя. Бежит и слышит, как отец яростно кричит им в след:

— Я найду на вас управу, блять! Только попробуйте сегодня вернуться домой!

Но Микки продолжает бежать. Ему кажется, что ему снова 11 лет, он снова боится отца, он снова не может справиться с этим ужасом. Он знает, что через несколько часов Терри вырубится дома на диване, и они с Игги смогут спокойно вернуться.

Так было каждый раз.

Счастливое, блять, детство.

Выжидать два часа, прислушиваться к звукам дома, прежде чем открыть дверь, осторожно пробираться в свою комнату и засыпать под рыдания Мэнди и храп отца.

И во сне Микки так ярко чувствовал эту безысходность. Она как будто снова вернулась в его жизнь и изо всех сил сдавила все его внутренности.

Но в этот раз сценарий вышел другим.

Когда они с Игги вернулись домой, Терри сидел на диване и, сжимая в руках бутылку пива, смотрел какой-то боевик. И он даже не посмотрел в их сторону, когда они прокрались в дом.

Уже подходя к двери в свою комнату Микки застыл, услышав его голос:

— Тебя там ждет подарок, сын.

Внутри пробегает холодок. Микки не решается нажать на ручку, но дверь распахивается сама и то, что он видит, заставляет его закаменеть от ужаса.

— Нет… нет… пожалуйста, нет. Нет. Нет.

Но картинка такая яркая.

Ужас тонкими струйками проникает под кожу, и он кричит.

Этот крик резко вырывает его из сна. Он сжимает простыни, чувствует холодный пот на висках. А сердце отбивает бешеный ритм.

Сон казался таким реальным.

Он таращится в темноту, не в силах заставить себя и на секунду закрыть глаза и увидеть это снова.

Ему хочется достать из верхнего ящика тумбочки нож и расковырять себе череп. Только чтобы ужасная картинка не вспыхивала яркими пятнами перед глазами. Проткнуть кожу, мозг, разбить черепную коробку, только чтобы больше никогда. 

Никогда.

_Пожалуйста._

Пожалуйста, пусть он просто забудет.

Несколько лет назад он мечтал увидеть такую картинку, а сейчас это буквально раздирает его в клочья.

Снова Йен. И снова кровь.

Наверное, Терри сначала избил его, перед тем как ударить ножом.  
Наверное, Йен боролся.  
 _Точно_ боролся.

Йен бы не позволил сделать это так просто.

Поэтому гребанная кровь повсюду.  
На его волосах, на его лице, на ресницах.  
Кровь на белых простынях. Прямо как в этих дурацких фильмах.  
Кровь, тонкой струйкой стекающая из его рта.  
Распахнутые и такие пустые глаза.

Йен так часто засыпал на этих простынях, так часто они занимались на них сексом. Так часто они пахли этим его гребанным солнечным запахом.

А теперь они пахнут кровью. Они пропитаны кровью. Все здесь пропитано кровью.  
И красное пятно продолжает ползти, продолжает поглощать белый цвет, делая все таким страшным.

Таким, блять, страшным.

Такая дурацкая картинка, как будто кто-то смеется над ним, как будто кто-то издевается. Мертвый Йен, и все вокруг в его крови.

Милкович, встречай свой самый страшный кошмар.

Встречай то, что сжирает твои внутренности, перемалывает твои кости, делает тебя таким слабым.

Снова слабость?

Обычный гребанный сон. Просто, блять, сон.

А он как пидар дрожит в темноте, сжимает подушку. Мечтает стереть себе память.

Терри в тюрьме.

Йен в безопасности.

_И еще раз._

Йен в безопасности.

Но он почти готов набрать его номер. Микки кажется, что он чувствует запах его крови. Что он лежит в его крови. И видит его пустой взгляд.

Микки долгое время продолжает таращится в темноту и не замечает, как наступает утро, как свет потихоньку возвращает вещам привычный цвет, как предметы теряют свою неопределенность, снова обретая свой постоянный облик.

Солнце проникает тонкими лучами в комнату, когда Евгений начинает привычно кричать. Этот ребенок совершенно не любит утро.

Прямо как его отец.

Микки чувствует себя совершенно разбитым.

Он проглатывает две чашки отвратительного кофе, который какая-то из Светланиных шлюх готовит каждое утро. Раньше он не решался к нему притрагиваться, но сегодня даже хуевый кофе способен хоть немного вернуть его мозг на место.

— Какого хуя? Я приготовила его для Светы! — Крашеная русская блондинка говорит с таким акцентом, что Микки морщится.

— Ой, иди ты на хуй! — Он допивает последний глоток и ставит чашку на стол. — Ты торчишь в этом доме, нихуя не внося в общую долю. И даже кофе готовишь отвратительно дерьмовый.

Блондинка начинает кричать что-то на русском, и Микки привычно отмахивается. И снова морщится.

Блять, ему так хочется сдохнуть.

Больше никогда не возвращаться в этот дом, полный русских шлюх и несмываемого отцовского запаха. Дом, полный таких дерьмовых воспоминаний, что даже яркие моменты с Йеном не способны их перебить.

Это дерьмо в воздухе, оно в каждой щели, в каждом пятне на стене. Многие из этих пятен — кровь.

Кровь Игги. Кровь Микки. Кровь Мэнди. Кровь каких-то людей.

Этот гребанный дом видел столько боли.  
В этом доме было столько грязи.

Микки иногда так хотелось вышвырнуть все на улицу, выгнать, вымести, сжечь, уничтожить.

Но это все дерьмо, оно ведь не только в доме.

Оно теперь уже в нем самом. Навсегда. Оно, блять, будет с ним всегда.

Оно осело где-то внутри клочками пепла, пачкая стенки легких, делая кровь такой темной, делая мысли такими черными, прожигая кожу, оставляя шрамы, заставляя внутренние раны гноиться.

Этого дерьма стало меньше вокруг, когда Терри посадили. Когда он исчез из их жизни.

Но после сегодняшнего сна, Микки кажется, что оно слишком пропитало эти стены. Сделало их непригодными для жизни.

Когда в его жизни был Йен, он мог откидывать это все от себя, видеть себя свободным, видеть себя счастливым.  
Мог так глубоко чувствовать, так глубоко тонуть и не задыхаться. 

Тонуть и смеяться.

Он возвращался в этот дом и его встречал Йен. Долбанный рыжик, который горел так ярко, что вся эта грязь пряталась, куда-то пропадала, становилась совсем незаметной. Все это дерьмо исчезало по углам.

Дом, которого он боялся с детства, теперь наконец-то стал настоящим _домом_.

А потом все нахуй сгорело.

Кто-то щелкнул пальцами, и дерьмо снова тут. Темным пятном горит где-то внутри.

Превращает в пепел то, что когда-то казалось идеальным миром. Идеальным веснушчатым миром.

Еще больше пепла. Еще больше грязи.

Микки до сих пор помнит прикосновение Йен в кинотеатре. Кожа, кажется, до сих пор горит в том месте.   
Излучает свет.

Ему почти хочется вырезать эти места, вырвать, расчесать до крови.  
Ему так хочется, чтобы Йен коснулся его снова.

Блять, ему _так_ этого хочется.

Это как будто бритвой скользить по только что затянувшемуся порезу. Вспарывать. Выпускать наружу кровь.

Смеяться от боли.

Как будто не бежать от огня, а прыгать в самое пекло.

Самосохранение не работает. Самосохранения уже нет.

Он ведь сломал тебя, Микки. А биполярка сломала его. Вы сломанные в разных местах. И вас даже не примут на металлолом.

На работу он идет все так же разбитым. И хотя кофе немного привел его в порядок, воспоминание о сцене в туалете кинотеатра снова выбило почву из-под ног.

Он бы все ему позволил.

Он бы _умолял_ его.

Еще несколько минут и все.

Поезд сошел с рельс. И пусть потом все снова стало бы таким сложным. В тот момент был только Йен и его пальцы на коже.

______  
Микки выкуривает три сигареты, перед тем как войти в кафе.

А потом заходит в кафе и сразу видит Йена.

И, конечно, блять, Калеба.

Он видит, что тот держит рыжего за руку. И Микки хочет блевать.

Йен замечает Микки и мгновенно его лицо озаряет такая яркая и искренняя улыбка, что Микки буквально готов упасть перед ним на колени и отсосать ему прямо там. Заглатывать его член, чувствовать, как он толкается в его горло, как рыжик стонет, поводит бедрами, насаживается на рот брюнета. И выпускает руку Калеба, чтобы вцепится в волосы Микки, притянуть еще ближе, проникнуть еще глубже. Стать таким эгоистом, вдалбливаться своим огромным членом, заставлять давиться им, чувствовать его глубоко в глотке. А потом он кончит.  
И Микки все проглотит. Все, блять, до последней капли.

Он уже даже не противится этим вспыхивающим фантазиям. Они стали его постоянными спутниками в последние дни.

Блять, он даже дрочил в туалете кинотеатра, просто позволив Йену взять себя за руку.

У него определенно сносит крышу.  
— Мик! — Йен не прекращает улыбаться, и это почти раздражает.

Чему он, блять, радуется?

Микки кивает в ответ.

— Милкович! Опоздание 27 минут! Опять. — Бетти спасает его. Совершенно точно оттягивает от Йена, от воспоминаний о его члене, от желания давиться им и слизывать с него капли спермы.

 

— Только черный кофе. - Голос Йена звучит устало, не смотря на недавнюю радость.   
Сегодня Калеб с ним не спорит. Только вздыхает и делает свой заказ.

Микки чувствует на себе взгляд Йена так сильно, как будто он старается прожечь в его коже дыру.

Блять.

Просто перестань.

Микки принимает заказ и отходит от их столика.

— Алекс, твою мать! Оторвись от разглядывания своего отражения в кофемашине и сделай два американо. Одно с соевым молоком. И еще… — Микки на секунду замолкает. Но, решившись на что-то, продолжает, чуть понизив голос: — И кусок черничного чизкейка.

— Он не твой вариант, Милкович. — Алекс усмехается, так легко разгадав причину его замешательства.

Ебучий бородач иногда слишком наблюдательный.

— Иди нахрен! Просто отрежь гребанный чизкейк! — Микки злится.

Его слабости снова на виду.

Но Йен выглядит таким … таким, блять, худым.

Как будто кто-то высосал из него жизнь. Оставил только ветер.

Через минуту он ставит перед Йеном блюдце с тортом. Тот поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Прости, но мы не заказ… — Калеб снова такой вежливый.  
Но Йен прерывает его на полуслове.  
— Подожди. Я съем. — Он освобождает свою ладонь из руки Калеба и Микки вздыхает с облегчением.  
Даже усмехается.  
Секунду они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Йен отворачивается и принимается за чизкейк.

А Микки возвращается к барной стойке.

— Неплохой ход, Милкович. Запомнил, какой у него любимый торт. Но ты только посмотри на его парня, — Алекс снова вклинивается в мысли Микки. — Ты даже рядом не стоял, поверь. Я люблю Адама, но Калеба я бы не прочь .... облизать. Полностью. Посмотри на него. Парень — чистый секс.

Сука, он даже облизывается.

— Просто иди на хуй.

Алекс смеется.

И, блять, Микки очень хочется испортить его ебучую идеальную прическу, пару раз приложив головой об стойку.  
Он даже сжимает кулаки.

Знал бы ты. Просто знал бы ты.

Когда-то Йен был тем, кто хочет облизать Микки.

Через некоторое время Йен с Калебом расплачиваются и уходят. В этот раз Йен не остается, чтобы поговорить, и Микки с трудом давит в себе разочарование.  
Ему так хочется, чтобы Йен прикоснулся к нему снова. Ему самому так хочется вылизывать его кожу.  
И, блять, ему так хочется изгнать его из своей жизни навсегда.  
Это как война. Когда внутри лед вступает в схватку с огнем, и никто не побеждает.

Потому что Йен не уходит и потому что Йен больше никогда не трахнет его.  
Йен теперь любит темный шоколад.

_______  
Когда в конце смены ему звонит Светлана, Микки едва сдерживается, чтобы не послать ее нахуй. Он уверен, сейчас она будет ебать ему мозги.

Блять, он так устал. 

Он просто хочет, чтобы этот ебучий четверг закончился. Ему нужен сон, пачка сигарет и несколько банок пива.

Твою мать, просто пусть все идут нахрен.

— Что тебе, блять, нужно? — Микки отвечает только на третий звонок, надеясь, что если он проигнорирует, то Светлана отстанет.

Но с этой женщиной так не бывает.

— Какого хера ты не берешь трубку? — Она кричит.

Она, блять, кричит.

Микки кажется, что он никогда не слышал, чтобы она кричала.  
Не злобно выкрикивала слова, а кричала… как будто ее сжирает какое-то переживание.

— Что такое?

— Блять, ты гребанный идиот! Я уже полчаса пытаюсь дозвониться до тебя. У нас и так нихуя нет времени! — Светлана, кажется, почти в истерике.

— Что. Блять. Такое?

И она объясняет. И все вокруг за секунду становится черно-белым.  
А перед глазами появляется как будто ожившая картинка из его сна.  
Микки кажется, что его внутренности рухнули под землю. Провалились под разноцветный пол этого кафе. Осталась только оболочка. Какая-то глупая пустота, а внутри как будто свистит ветер.

Все как во сне. Пустые глаза Йена.

И кровь, которая пропитала все вок


	20. Chapter 20

У Йена было одно воспоминание из детства, которое он бережно хранил где-то под корой головного мозга.

Воспоминание, которому он не позволял появляться под веками. Воспоминание, которому он не позволял вспыхивать в мозгу, и давить своей тяжестью на виски.

Однажды Моника повела его на пикник. Весь день они были только вдвоем. В тот момент Йен плохо понимал, почему мать не хотела провести этот день со всеми своими детьми.

В тот день это казалось самым настоящим праздником. Лето, парк, мороженое, которое пачкало пальцы, и целый день смеха.   
И мать, которую он видел первый раз за год. Тогда казалось, что она вернулась навсегда.

Они хохотали без остановки, бегали наперегонки, падали на траву, которая отпечатывалась темными пятнами на коленях. Но никто не ругал его за это. Фиона уже давно устроила бы скандал из-за испорченных джинсов и пятен шоколадного мороженого на футболке, но Моника только хохотала и разрешала вытирать руки об рубашку.

В тот день Моника разрешала ему все.

Солнце било так ярко в глаза. Все вокруг казалось таким насыщенным, таким живым, таким настоящим.

А может, это только сейчас, в воспоминаниях, оно выглядит именно так.  
Может только сейчас, когда Йен возвращается в мыслях в тот день, ему кажется, что все было хорошо.

Потому что он не знал про ее биполярку. Про маниакальную фазу. Не знал, что через три дня она исчезнет снова и появится в их жизни только через год.

В тот день, в тот момент, в том воспоминании он был счастлив. Так счастлив в этом своем неведении. В этой своей детской способности любить родителей, прощая им все что угодно.

Моника — это главная причина всего того, через что он проходит.  
Моника заставила его отказаться от Микки.  
Моника передала ему ебучую биполярку.  
Моника, не дававшая ему и капли любви, взрастила внутри мысль, что он не создан для любви. Для счастья.

«Ты не сломан», «Они должны принять тебя таким».

Просто слова. Такие, блять, пустые слова.

Вся ее жизнь — это пыль, это объедки, которые жалко бросить даже собакам.

Разве Йен способен думать, что достоин большего, когда видит во что превратилась его мать из-за долбанной биполярки? Что она сделала с ней?

Порезанные вены.

Твою мать.

Такой знакомый сценарий.

«Меня не надо чинить. Я не сломан».

Йену часто снился взгляд Микки в тот момент. Чертова боль лилась из него таким потоком, что могла сбить с ног. Йену хотелось залезть в его мозг и вытряхнуть ее из него.

Ты не должен страдать, Мик.

Твою мать, ты не должен страдать _так сильно._

Это неправильно.

Йену кажется, что он даже слышал звук с которым внутри Микки все сломалось, разорвалось и рухнуло вниз.

Он выглядел таким жалким.  
Таким хрупким.  
Таким ненастоящим.

Театр абсурда.

Тот Микки, который ботинком разбивал в кровь его лицо. Тот Микки, который никогда-блять-не-буду-сучкой. Тот Микки, который «это только трах». Тот Микки, который так боялся раскрыться, что женился на русской шлюхе.

Тот самый Микки сломался на раз-два-три после одной фразы.

Весь мир исчез из его взгляда за одну секунду. За одну только секунду.   
Растворился, исчез в сточной канаве, впитался в землю, оставив после себя только запах горелой плоти. Сгоревшей надежды. Надежды, которая теперь так воняла одиночеством, воняла отчаянием, воняла сбивающей с ног беспомощностью.

Потом, прокручивая этот момент, запуская его на повторе в своей голове, Йен уничтожал себя.

Ненавидел.

Так хотел умереть прямо там. Вместе с этой стекающей на землю жизнью, вместе с пропадающей где-то в воздухе любовью.

Он все сломал.

Все дерьмо, через которое они прошли, все, что они так долго разгребали, подчищали, раскладывали по полкам, позволяя, наконец, солнцу проникнуть в их комнату, осветить ее, сделать почти пригодной для жизни.

Он все раскурочил. За одну гребанную секунду. Одной гребанной фразой.

В тот день ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет снова быть для Микки кем-то. Кем-то, кого он любил. Кем-то не сломленным, кем-то целым, без отколотых краев и трещин.

Микки не видел его живым. Микки больше никогда не смог бы увидеть его прежним. Тем самым Йеном, которому он не боялся выбить зубы, растереть по коже кровь, сказать гадость.

Микки не целует в макушку. Микки не приносит таблетки. Микки не следит за количеством выпитого пива. Микки не водит на свидание.

Микки бьет. Микки матерится. Любит грубый секс.

Не сдувает с него ебучие пылинки.

Йену хотелось убрать из своей жизни всех тех, кто считал его слабым. Кто видел его болезнь, кто жалел его, кто носил ебучие таблетки. Заглядывал в глаза. Проверял его в комнате каждый час.

Йену не хотелось быть слабым.

И тогда, услышав в голосе Микки столько гребанного переживания, он решился окончательно.

Он не хотел быть как Моника. Тогда, он все еще пытался переубедить себя. Доказать себе, что он не такой. Выгнать Микки из своей жизни, потому что он слишком сильно верил, что Йен уже сломан. 

Слишком жалел.   
Слишком опекал.   
Слишком любил.

Делал таким неполноценным.  
Таким нуждающимся в любви.  
Ему снова хотелось чувствовать себя на вершине волны, чувствовать на себе скользкие и похотливые взгляды, когда каждое его движение вызывает вздох. Как в клубе. Когда его хотят. Когда он горит так ярко. Когда кажется, что весь мир — это покрытая разноцветными мазками картинка и только он такой четкий, такой настоящий, такой завешенный. 

Такой совершенный.  
Такой не сломленный.

Возле Микки он больше не чувствовал себя на вершине. Он хотел быть совершенным и ярким для Микки.

Но стал тусклым и больным. Навсегда.

Каждый раз, когда Йен думал о детстве, о счастливом детстве, которое могло бы быть у него где-то в параллельной вселенной, он вспоминал этот день с Моникой. Этот пикник и шоколадное мороженое.

Каждый раз Йен вспоминал этот день, как пример абсолютной лжи. Как пример своей губительной детской наивности.

Ты можешь быть счастлив в своем неведении. Ты можешь быть счастлив, закрывая глаза на правду, оставляя ее где-то далеко за собой, пряча в карманах, расталкивая по пыльным ящикам в подвалах и на чердаках.

Он мог бы жить так. Мог бы врать Микки, что в порядке, мог бы закрывать глаза на излишнюю заботу, на болезненное внимание, на это его искрящееся в глазах переживание.

Мог бы.

Они бы могли жить в этом нарисованном мире еще долго. Но такая жизнь безвкусна, подобно шоколадному мороженому, она только пачкает пальцы и дает минутное удовлетворение.

Принять друг друга. Понять. Почувствовать до самой глубины. 

Это невозможно, когда они не равны. Невозможно пока Йен не понимает самого себя, не может принять.

Сейчас, после всего через что ему пришлось пройти после разрыва с Микки, Йен знает, что не поступил бы так с ним. Не так как на том крыльце. Не купался бы в его боли. Не давился бы своим эгоизмом.

Тогда ему казалось, что он сможет это пережить. Что таблетки сотрут все в порошок, выметут всю его боль, растворят желание все вернуть, желание ходить к Микки каждый четверг. Растворят желание думать о нем. Хотеть его.

 _Так,_ твою мать, _сильно_ хотеть.

Спасать чьи-то жизни, жить с Калебом, вписать Калеба в свою жизнь, принимать таблетки. Делать все правильно.

Это нихрена не работает.

Микки все равно в нем. Все равно держит его внутренности в напряжении. Срывает защитную маску, отсеивает ложь, стаскивает безразличие. И плавит мысли.

Не дает спать по ночам.

Не дает чувствовать свою безысходность, упиваться своим безразличием, тонуть в своей апатии.

— Что у вас с ним, а? — Голос Калеба врывается в его мысли, почти заставляя поморщиться. — Ты странно себя ведешь. Я понимаю, он твой бывший, но клянусь богом…

— Ты о чем? — Голос Йена звучит устало.

Так _привычно_ устало.

— Ты ел чизкейк, который он притащил. А я уже не раз просил тебя начать есть, Йен. Но меня ты не слушал. Зато когда он принес долбанный чизкейк…

— Ты ревнуешь? — Йен изо всех сил давит в голосе признаки раздражения.  
Он был благодарен Калебу за отсутствие ревности и сейчас, когда он решил опуститься до ее проявления, это ужасно раздражало.

— Нет. — Калеб останавливается и берет Йена за плечи, разворачивая к себе. — Я просто пытаюсь понять тебя.

— Это просто торт, Калеб. Я реально не хочу это обсуждать. — Йен отводит взгляд.  
Все, чего ему хочется — это оказаться где-то не здесь. Не посередине этой улицы. Не посередине этого разговора.

— С тобой творится что-то странное последнее время, Йен. Я не понимаю тебя. Я не понимаю, что происходит с нашими отношениями. — Калеб не отпускает его плечи и Йену хочется по-детски вырваться.

— Все в порядке. Это просто торт.

— Нет. Я знаю, что этот парень значил для тебя. Я знаю, что это как какая-то долбанная история первой любви, которая никогда не забывается. И я должен знать. — Теперь Калеб отводит взгляд. — Йен, я должен знать, закончилось ли все на самом деле. Должен знать, что теперь ты со мной.

Он снова ловит его взгляд и несколько минут они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза.

И Йену так хочется. Просто рассказать ему все. Выложить перед ним все то, что уже столько месяцев горит огнем, гноится, пульсирует от боли, давит и не дает дышать.  
Просто дать ему это все.

Кинуть под ноги.

Хоть на минуту избавиться от всего этого, эгоистично кинув в лицо человеку, который совершенно искренне хочет помочь. Совершенно искренне переживает.  
Такой правильный, такой неиспорченный Калеб. Такой чистый.

Такой совсем-не-для-тебя.

С ним все хорошо. С ним всегда все будет хорошо. Все будет как надо. Как пишут в книжках и снимают в фильмах.

Он не Микки. Он совсем, совсем не Микки.

Не такой горчащий Микки, отдающий пеплом, пахнущий дешевыми сигаретами и вчерашними рубашками, пустой жизнью, загубленным будущим и темным прошлым.  
Не такой Микки, который так ярко горит внутри Йена, так не отпускает.

Микки, который так глубоко чувствует, Микки, который способен на все. Который переступает через себя, который ломает все в себе, сносит перегородки ради Йена.  
Микки, который как ураган вырывает деревья с корнем и Калеб, который как легкий ветерок где-то в поле.

— Послушай, Йен, я выслушаю все угодно. Я даже смогу понять что угодно. Просто….

— Хорошо. — Йен перебивает его, больше не в силах слушать все это. — Я расскажу тебе. Блять, клянусь, я не хотел. Но, я больше так не могу. Мне кажется, что я обманываю тебя и….

Его голос тонет в визге шин. Где-то рядом тормозит машина, и они резко разворачиваются на звук.

Йен замирает, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

Темно-красный потрепанный мерседес, которому, кажется, уже лет сто.

Дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья распахивается и Микки, громко крича что-то, машет ему рукой, призывая подойти.

Еще минуту Йен смотрит на него, пытаясь разобрать слова.

Но у него как будто отобрали слух.

Он все еще чувствует руки Калеба на своих плечах и видит безумную панику в глазах Микки. Его голос звучит слишком громко, слова сбиваются в кучу и все что он может разобрать:  
— Твою мать! …в ебанную машину! … сукаблять!

Йен, наконец, скидывает с себя руки Калеба и подходит к машине.

— Мик, что такое?

Он ловит его взгляд и отшатывается. В нем перемешались ужас, паника, и дикая ярость.

— Садись в машину, твою мать!

— Но что…?

— В машину! — В голосе Микки такая злость, что Йен слушается, совершенно забыв про Калеба, который тоже что-то кричит за спиной.

Он не успевает захлопнуть дверь, как Микки срывается с места.

Несколько минут проходят в абсолютном молчании. Йен слушает тяжелое дыхание парня, за стеклом мелькают дома, которые начинаются сменяться деревьями. Они выезжают за город.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить, что происходит?

Но вместо этого Микки достает телефон и жмет на кнопку вызова.

— Я забрал его. Да, передай Алексу от меня… да. — Микки вслушивается в голос в трубке. — Будь добра, постарайся задержать его как можно дольше, пока мы не свалим из города. Да, блять. И пусть Игги… да. Все.

Микки кидает телефон на приборную панель и сжимает переносицу.  
Медленно выдыхает.  
И Йен, наконец, замечает, как дрожат его пальцы.

— Твою мать. Мик. Что происходит? Я бросил Калеба и он…

— Нахуй Калеба. Просто, блять, замолчи. Дай мне секунду. — Микки пристально следит за дорогой, но Йен готов поспорить, что он избегает его взгляда.

Он откидывается на спинку сидения и еще несколько минут проходят в молчании. Но Йен снова не выдерживает.

— Мик, у меня сегодня вечерняя смена и если ты не объяснишь какого хуя происходит, я…

Микки резко сворачивает на обочину и тормозит. Он разворачивается к Йену, в его глазах столько эмоций, что Йен снова отшатывается.

— Блять! Терри выпустили. Понятно тебе? И эта ебучая сучка Сэмми… Блять! Он ищет тебя. Хочет отомстить за сыночка, или еще какая-то хуета. — Он сжимает руль так сильно, что, кажется, он сейчас треснет. — Поэтому никаких смен.

— Куда ты меня тащишь, Мик? Я могу постоять за себя. Какого хрена происходит? — Йен злиться.

Микки снова опекает его. Снова долбанный режим курицы-наседки.

— Замолчи, Йен. Просто замолчи. Я не дам моему отцу… блять, просто нет. — Микки хватает его за плечо.

Прикосновение отзывается во всем теле.

— Но мы не можем… — в голосе появляется неуверенность.

— Можем. Твой дружок нашел нам отличное место. Игги решит все вопросы пока мы проведем там несколько дней. — Голос Микки становится тише. Он почти успокаивается.

Как будто прикосновение к Йену наконец-то позволяет ему обрести равновесие. Понять, что все в порядке. 

Он тут.

С ним все в порядке.

Йен помнит этот взгляд.

Он видел его в больнице, в тот день, когда он украл Ева.  
Микки смотрел так же.  
Как будто весь его мир сосредоточен в Йене. Как будто все вокруг лишь размытое пятно.  
И этот взгляд так пугает. Сносит крышу.

Никто никогда не переживал за него так сильно. Даже Фиона не умела. Ее любовь всегда делилась на пять. Йену всегда доставалась лишь часть.

А любовь Микки… она на сто процентов только его.

Она такая, что совсем не видно дна. Как будто смотришь со скалы вниз, боясь сорваться, но так желая, так мечтая ощутить этот полет. Когда от восторга захватывает дух, а ветер отдается во всем теле мурашками удовольствия.  
И даже если в конце ты разобьешься, тебе разнесет на куски, разорвет на части, впечатает в грубый камень.

Этот полет, он этого стоит.

— Хорошо, Мик. Я поеду. — Йен сжимает его ладонь и почти физически ощущает, как облегчение заполняет салон старой машины.

А Микки на секунду прикрывает глаза, как будто стараясь, справиться с этим облегчением.

— Только… Только есть одна проблема. — Йен на секунду замолкает. — Мои таблетки. У меня нет с собой таблеток, Мик.

Микки распахивает глаза. И облегчение, которое уже почти сделало его прежним, растворяется за одну секунду.

Никогда не бывает слишком просто.

Блять, никогда.


	21. Chapter 21

_— Как думаешь, его надолго закрыли? — Йен морщится, пытаясь стянуть с себя футболку.  
— Похуй. — Микки тянется, чтобы помочь ему, но тоже кривится от боли. — Блять, ты не мог выбрать другое время, а? Когда вокруг не было столько его ебучих друзей.  
— Надо было сделать это еще раньше. — Йен, наконец, избавляется от футболки и подходит к зеркалу. — Блять! Это выглядит дерьмово._

_Микки подходит к нему и осторожно касается кожи в области ребер._

_— Жить будешь. — Он ловит взгляд Йена в зеркале. — Но и он свое получил. Неплохо ты его разукрасил._

_Йен смеется, но сразу охает от боли._

_— Твою ж мать! — Он поворачивается к Микки. — Но ты знаешь, Мик, это был лучший каминг-аут в истории. Думаю, тебе будет что рассказать Еву, когда он спросит как прошли его крестины.  
— Ой, иди ты нахер! — Микки смеется и принимается расстегивать свою рубашку. — Идем в душ, умник._

_Йен снова улыбается._

_В его спутанных волосах засохла кровь, делая их почти черными.  
Микки смотрит на него и до сих пор не может поверить в то, на что только что решился.  
Признаться отцу.  
Просто кинуть это ему в лицо.  
Навсегда выбрать Йена вместо отца.  
Теперь именно Йен его настоящая семья.  
Его настоящий дом.  
Его, блять, **все**._

_Микки притягивает его к себе, ловит губами его губы, смешивает их кровь. Этот поцелуй отдает металлом, отдает болью в разбитых губах. Запах крови, запах пота и грязного пола Алиби._

_А еще запах Йена. Его пальцы, его язык._

_И Микки кажется, что именно сейчас все правильно.  
Он там, где должен быть.  
Он с тем, с кем должен быть._

_Йен углубляет поцелуй, переплетает их языки, ловит ладони Микки и закидывает их себе на шею, а сам принимается расстегивать его рубашку._

_Через минуту его пальцы скользят по коже спины, притягивают ближе, затем касаются сосков, вызывая судорожный выдох у парня._

_— Я думал, что у тебя болят ребра. — Микки на секунду прерывает поцелуй и смеется ему в губы._

_— Я не буду трахать тебя ребрами, Мик.- Йен снова целует его, но быстро разрывает поцелуй и толкает в сторону ванной. — Но смыть всю эту кровь все-таки стоит._

_В ванной Йен быстро стаскивает с себя джинсы и белье, не прекращая морщиться и охать от боли. И Микки следует его примеру. Через минуту они уже стоят под струями теплой воды, которая ловит в себя кровь и грязь, исчезая в стоке темными потоками._

_Микки внимательно следит, как струи скользят по коже Йена, снова делая ее бледной, снова делая ее такой идеальной. Он выдавливает шампунь на ладонь и запускает пальцы в рыжие пряди, осторожно массируя, наблюдая, как Йен прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. На его щеке порез, который от теплой воды снова стал кровоточить и Микки не в силах удержаться, притягивает его к себе и проводит языком по ранке, снова чувствуя на языке кровь._

_Становясь еще ближе._

_Почти умирая от желания врасти в Йена._

_Заползти под его кожу._

_Он чувствует это почти животное желание сорвать с себя кожу, только чтобы стать еще ближе._

_Микки снова целует его, притягивает к себе под поток воды, которая мыльной пеной смывает шампунь с рыжих волос. Разбитая губа кровоточит, делая их поцелуй кровавым, ни на секунду не давая забыть о том, что они только что пережили._

_На что Микки решился.  
Что он сделал со своей жизнью._

_Йен прижимается к нему всем телом, опускает руки на ягодицы, сжимает их, заставляя прижаться к своему паху. Почувствовать насколько он уже возбужден._

_Их стон звучит синхронно, но они не прерывают поцелуй._

_Йен трахает его своим языком, и Микки перестает чувствовать боль в разбитой губе._

_Перестает чувствовать что-либо, кроме желания.  
Которое охватывает его так быстро.  
 **Всегда** так быстро._

_Внезапно Йен разрывает их поцелуй и одним движением разворачивает Микки к себе спиной. Прижимается своим членом к его ягодицам и прикусывает мочку уха._

_— Мы же планировали просто помыться, а, Мик? — Его шепот безумной дрожью пробегает под кожей._

_Микки прикусывает губу, наслаждаясь его прерывистым дыханием, его пальцами, которые скользят по груди и сжимают соски._

_— Галлагер, просто… блять. Заткнись. — Микки ловит пальцами его член и проводит по всей длине._

_Охуенно._

_Твою мать, чувствовать его твердость, его тяжесть в своей ладони._

_Просто, блять, охуенно._

_Он скользит большим пальцем по головке, осторожно ласкает, слушая, как дыхание Йена становится совсем сбитым._

_— Я все же думаю, что и твоим волосам не помешает шампунь. — Он осматривает полку с бутылочками. — Вот этим, кажется, пользуется Светлана.  
— Твою мать, Галлагер! Обязательно сейчас вспоминать мою ебучую жену?_

_Йен тихо смеется ему в шею, затем выдавливает прозрачную жидкость на ладонь и начинает осторожно массировать его голову. И Микки, не в состоянии бороться с собой, поэтому прикрывает глаза и едва слышно стонет._

_Потом он чувствует, как Йен опускает руки на его шею и осторожно массирует плечи. И Микки плавится под его прикосновениями._

_Йен опускает свои руки еще ниже, скользит ладонями по всему телу, вырывает у Микки рваные выдохи, сжимает ягодицы, проникает между ними и начинает гладить сжатое колечко мышц._

_Микки подается навстречу, желая насадиться на его пальцы, скорее почувствовать их внутри, ощущать, как они растягивают его._

_Йен скользит по его члену второй рукой, не прекращая проникать внутрь пальцами и Микки, не сдерживаясь, стонет._

_— Галлагер…  
— Тшш, Мик. Я знаю._

_Но он продолжает издеваться. Медленно скользить ладонью по члену, размазывая по нему пену._

_И Микки не выдерживает._

_Блять, ему никогда не хватает выдержки._

_Он падает на колени, упираясь лицом в пах Йена, обхватывает губами его член и начинает яростно сосать._

_Тот лишь громко охает от неожиданности._

_Но против воли вцепляется пальцами в темные волосы и притягивает ближе. Струи воды попадают на Микки и мыльными потоками скользят по плечам._

_Он заглатывает идеальный Галлагеровский член и больше не думает об отце. Больше не боится того, что он может сделать._

_Теперь все правильно._

_— Мик… — Голос Йена звучит так хрипло, что Микки сходит с ума от желания._

_На секунду он выпускает его член изо рта и спрашивает:  
— Теперь ты наконец-то перестанешь выпендриваться и трахнешь меня?_

_Йен хватает его за плечи, притягивает вверх и резко разворачивает, заставляя прогнуться в спине. Он снова выдавливает на пальцы шампунь, планируя использовать его вместо смазки._

_— Светлана этого никогда не простит. — Микки смеется._

_— Твою мать, Милкович, тебе обязательно прямо сейчас вспоминать свою ебучую жену? — Йен пытается пошутить, но его голос звучит слишком рвано._

_— Займись уже, блять, делом! — Микки подается ему навстречу, еще сильнее прогибаясь в спине._

_Он чувствует головку члена возле своего входа, а потом Йен одним резким движением проникает полностью._

_— Твою мать! — Микки кажется, что он никогда не привыкнет._

_Никогда не привыкнет так ярко чувствовать это первое проникновение. Кажется, что на секунду во всем мире гаснет свет, что планета теряет свою орбиту._

_Этот гребанный момент, когда они становятся одним целым. Когда Йен начинает в бешеном ритме вколачиваться в него. Проникать глубокими и быстрыми толчками, насаживать на себя, сжимать ягодицы, оставляя синяки и там._

_Микки упирается ладонями в стену и Йен привычно накрывает его руку своей и переплетает пальцы. Ему так важно доминировать. Сжимать его ладонь до боли._

_Второй рукой Йен ловит его член и начинает дрочить в бешеном, под стиль толчкам, ритме. Но через минуту он останавливается, а его толчки становятся медленными, тягучими и глубокими._

_Микки протяжно стонет, когда чувствует первый такой толчок. Галлагер снова издевается._

_— Твою мать, Йен…  
— Тшш…_

_Йен целует его спину, ласкает большим пальцем головку члена, проникает так глубоко, медленно скользит, выходит полностью и проникает снова._

_Микки кажется, что это длится целую вечность. Не в силах терпеть, он поднимает ногу и ставит ее на край ванной, позволяя Йену проникнуть еще глубже. И тот снова срывается, его толчки опять становятся быстрыми, хаотичными._

_Он втрахивает Микки в стену ванной и ему приходиться прижаться лицом к плитке, чувствуя, как ее прохлада ярко контрастирует с жаром, который они с Йеном излучают._

_Их стоны смешиваются._

_С каждым толчком Йен попадает головкой члена по простате и Микки кажется, что он сейчас взорвется._

_Сойдет с ума.  
Сгорит в этом пожаре._

_Йен притягивает его для поцелуя, снова ловит ладонью его член и продолжает двигаться в бешеном ритме._

_И через минуту Микки кончает в его ладонь, все еще чувствуя его быстрые и глубоки толчки, все еще ощущая его дыхание и слыша его стоны за спиной._

_Блять._

_Это лучший момент во всей его гребанной жизни._

_Через несколько секунд он чувствует, как Йен взрывается внутри него. И сегодня Микки не возмущается, что он кончил внутрь._

_Сегодня Микки не хочет притворяться._

_Йен прижимает его к себе, прячет лицо в его шее, пытается справиться с дыханием._

_— Блять, Мик…  
— А ты ведь и правда, планировал бросить все это, а, Галлагер? — Микки улыбается. Его кожа горит огнем и причина тому не горячая вода, которая продолжает литься сверху._

_Его причина — этот рыжий обмуток, который творит что хочет. Ломает его как хочет. Гнет в разные стороны._

_А Микки позволяет._

_Потому что … блять._

_— Мик, я должен сказать. — Йен сильнее сжимает его пальцы. — Мик, я хочу, чтоб ты знал, что я тебя…  
— Не надо! — Микки останавливает его, сам не понимая почему._

_Останавливает и потом тысячу раз жалеет об этом._

_Жалеет об этом почти сразу._

_Но Йену нужен был ответ.  
А он не готов.  
Да, твою мать. Он готов пойти против отца, но не готов сказать три простых слова._

_Слабак._

_— Хватит на сегодня признаний. — Микки поворачивается к нему. — Я просто адски хочу спать._

_Йен несколько секунд смотрит в его глаза, как будто ища что-то, но послушно кивает._

_Потом, лежа в кровати и слушая его теплое дыхание, ощущая как его запах пропитывает кожу, пропитывает легкие, проникает в кровь и пускает ее по венам бешеным потоком, Микки так жалел._

_Так мечтал отмотать время и услышать._

_Позволить этим словам прозвучать. Осесть на веках, остаться внутри навсегда.  
Так мечтал ответить ему.  
Дать ему все то, о чем он мечтал.  
Блять, все что угодно._

 

Микки просыпается и несколько секунд не может понять, где находится. Ему кажется, что он все еще в кровати с Йеном, все еще слышит его тихое сопение, чувствует его ладонь и тепло его кожи.

Он морщится от боли в шее, которая затекла от неудобной позы. Блять, кресла в этом старом мерседесе просто пиздецки не приспособлены для сна.

Йена в машине нет.

Блять.

На секунду Микки охватывает паника.

Он быстро хватает телефон и набирает его номер. Микки слушает длинные гудки и внутри все плавится. Перед глазами начинают мелькать сцены из прошлого. 

Евгений.   
Сцена на кладбище.   
Йен с бейсбольной битой.   
Его пустой взгляд.

Блять. Блять. Блять.

— Да? — После пятого гудка Йен, наконец, отвечает на звонок.  
— Ты, блять, где? — Микки, правда, не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так зло.  
— Буду через две минуты. — И отключается.

Эти минуты кажутся вечностью. Долбанной вечностью.

И Микки уже почти готов идти на его поиски, когда дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья открывается и Йен садится рядом.

Он ловит взгляд Микки.

— Я просто ходил за пончиками и кофе пока ты дрыхнешь. Не хотел тебя будить. Ты улыбался во сне. — Йен смотрит на него и Микки отводит взгляд. — Что тебе снилось, а?

— Ничего. — Ему почти стыдно за свою панику. Йен ведь не псих. — Давай свои пончики.

Йен протягивает ему пакет.

— Куда мы едем? В Канаду?  
— Нет. У твоего дружка Алекса есть дом возле Денвера. Он предложил переждать там, пока Игги и Светлана решат вопрос с Терри. — Микки не смотрит на Йена. Не может заставить себя. Он все еще чувствует возбуждение после сна, воспоминание об их сексе в ванной все еще кажется слишком ярким.

— Зачем нам ехать так далеко? И что значит «решат проблему»? Какого хера, Мик? — Йен, кажется, начинает злиться.  
— Мы вернемся через пару дней, не хнычь. Снова вернешься к своему парню и спасению мира. — Микки достает пончик из пакета.  
— Но почему ты думаешь что Терри….  
— Я просто знаю, окей? — Микки, наконец, ловит его взгляд и мгновенно жалеет об этом.

Желание прижаться к нему, вылизывать его рот, ловить пальцами веснушки становится почти болезненным.

Эти его ебучие огромные глаза. Эта его кожа.

— Хорошо. — Йен недовольно вздыхает, но замолкает. Его пальцы обхватывают стакан с кофе, а потом он делает глоток. Микки следит за ним и чувствует, что еще секунда, и он сорвется.

Это была пиздец, какая идиотская идея ехать в одной машине с Йеном. Так ярко чувствовать его присутствие. Особенно после таких снов. Таких, блять, красочных снов.

— Мне надо отлить. — Микки быстро отводит взгляд, бросает пончик на приборную панель и вылезает из машины, болезненно чувствуя свой стояк.

Приплыли, блять.

Он не может справиться с собой, просто находясь в одной машине.

Это будут пиздец, какие тяжелые дни.

В грязном придорожном туалете он яростно дрочит, пытаясь выгнать из головы воспоминания о струях воды, скользящих по коже Йена. Воспоминания о его члене в своей заднице, о его пальцах и его языке.

Возьми себя в руки, Милкович.

Просто, блять, совладай с собой.

Через несколько минут он возвращается в машину почти спокойным. И он так же почти спокойно встречает взгляд Йена.

— Я отпросился с работы на 4 дня. Сказал, что у меня приступ биполярки. — Голос Йена звучит глухо. Он добавляет совсем тихо: — Что, скорее всего, скоро станет правдой.

Микки, делает вид, что не слышит последнюю фразу.  
Они справятся с биполяркой. Если надо будет, он привяжет Йена к себе, чтобы не позволить делать глупости.

Терри куда опаснее биполярки. 

Совершенно точно.


	22. Chapter 22

— Блять! Ты понимаешь, что тебе придется сказать, где он, еб твою мать? — Терри в ярости хватает Светлану за руку.  
— Я не знаю. — Женщина морщится от боли.  
— Не пизди мне! Я знаю, что вы с этим уебком сдружились. Что с одним, что со вторым. И клянусь, если ты, блять… — Терри притягивает ее к себе, в его глазах пылает ярость и ненависть, рот перекошен от злости. От него разит перегаром и немытым телом.

Светлана стойко выдерживает его взгляд. Она не раз видела таких уебанов в своей жизни. Самое главное — не проявлять слабость.   
Благо, она была русской, а русские слабость не проявляют никогда.

— Я. Не. Знаю. — Она резко выдергивает руку из пальцев мужчины. — Твой ебучий сын передо мной не отчитывается.

Терри не отрывает от нее взгляд. Минуту они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

— Блять, если я только узнаю, что ты врешь… Я вырву твой ебливый русский язык и затолкаю его в твою разъебанную…  
— Я не вру. — Светлана прерывает поток его красноречия. — Я мечтаю, чтоб ты нашел его и вкатал ему пиздюлей. Он совершенно не заботится о Евгении, постоянно пропадая в пидарском районе с каким-то новым ёбарем.

Она делает попытку спасти хотя бы Йена.  
На самом деле, Йен — единственный, кого она хочет спасти.

Терри секунду смотрит на нее, а потом мгновенно преодолевает расстояние между ними и наносит резкий удар кулаком прямо в живот. От неожиданности и ослепляющей боли женщина падает на колени и несколько секунд хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь сделать хотя бы глоток кислорода.

— Блять! Я сказал тебе: не смей мне лгать! Я знаю, что они уехали вместе. У меня есть свои осведомители. — Он подходит еще ближе и Светлана в порыве самосохранения отшатывается от него, мгновенно забыв о своей попытке не казаться слабой. — Только попробуй сделать это снова.

Он хватает ее за волосы, притягивая к своему лицу. В его глазах пытает огонь, и женщине становиться по-настоящему страшно.

Она видела много жестоких мужчин, у нее было много клиентов, которые не боялись прибегать к насилию, но Терри вызывал животный страх. В его глазах горела такая темнота, что хотелось зажмуриться и оказаться где-то не здесь.

— Я не задумаюсь о том, что ты мать моего внука, и уебу насмерть. — Он отталкивает ее от себя, и Светлана беспомощно падает на пол.  
Она снова может дышать.  
— Кстати, а где мой внук? Евгений! Посмотри, кто вернулся! — Голос Терри мгновенно становится отвратительно слащавым, и Светлана снова морщится.

Блять, почему ее ебучий муж не завалил своего отца в день крещения Евгения?

Она с силой поднимается на ноги, ловит взгляд Игги, который молча наблюдал за всей сценой и кивает ему.

Что ж, теперь, она на сто процентов готова помочь Микки избавиться от Терри.  
Помочь ему и Йену спокойно вернуться домой.  
Между Микки и Терри она выбирает первого. Он, по крайней мере, никогда не поднимал на нее руку.

***  
— Нахера нам столько еды? — Йен недовольно следует за Микки по магазину. — Ты же сказал, что это всего на пару дней.

Тот не отвечает ему, хватая пачку чипсов с полки. Но на секунду задумавшись, возвращает ее обратно и двигается в сторону корзин с овощами.

Йен наблюдает за тем, как Микки выбирает зелень и фыркает.

— Неужели ты и правда, думаешь взять это, Мик? С каких это пор ты начал жрать траву?  
— Заткнись. — Микки на секунду поднимает взгляд и проверяет, не задела ли рыжего грубость. — Иди, возьми помидоры.

Йен снова фыркает, но послушно хватает с полки упаковку.

— Какую еще полезную херню ты собираешься взять? Мик, я тебя предупреждаю сразу, если ты будешь вести себя как …  
— Заткнись, Галлагер. — Микки прерывает его монолог, не желая слышать имя Калеба. — Можешь считать себя моим заложником, но тебе придется есть и делать все, что я скажу. Продержишься — верну тебя в целости к твоему шоколадному бойфренду в ваш радужный мир.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты охренел? — Злость вспыхивает в голосе Йена так резко, что Микки мгновенно ловит его за руку, но тот быстро сбрасывает ее. — Ты заставил меня переться в долбанный Денвер, только потому, что тебе кажется, что твой батя может ….

Микки почти не слушает, что он говорит, вглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь уловить малейшие признаки биполярки.

Твою мать, это не может произойти так быстро. Они же выехали только вчера.

— Какого ты пялишься? — Он прерывает свой монолог, заметив странный взгляд парня.  
— Ты в порядке? — Микки снова хватает его за руку и в этот раз Йен вырывается не так яро.  
— Что? — Он ловит понимание на дне голубых глаз. — Твою мать.

Он отталкивает Микки от себя.

— Твою мать, Мик. — Теперь в его голосе звучит обида и злость. И боль. Микки так ярко видит эту боль, что ему становится почти страшно, что Йен сейчас уйдет. Исчезнет. Откажется ехать с ним дальше.

— Твое настроение меняется так резко, что я… — Он пытается оправдаться.

Йен отворачивается.

— Я в порядке. Просто устал. И меня нервирует вся эта ситуация. — Его голос такой пустой. В нем столько холода, что Микки ёжится.

Блять.  
Все должно быть не так.

— Йен… — Он делает попытку снова.  
— Давай закончим это все и наконец-то доберемся туда, где я смогу немного поспать. — Йен отходит от него.

И Микки выполняет его просьбу, добавляя в тележку все то, что планировал положить раньше.

Когда они подходят к кассе, его взгляд скользит по полке с жевательными резинками и шоколадными батончиками, а потом останавливается на бутылочках со смазкой и пачками презервативов.

Блять.

Он косится на Йена.  
Тот равнодушно рассматривает свои ступни.

На одну только секунду Микки позволяет себе задуматься о том, чтобы схватить упаковку и добавить в свой набор товаров. Но потом он ловит взглядом морщинку между бровей Йена и оставляет эту затею.

У него есть парень. Какая-то ебуче-идеальная жизнь, за которую он так держится. Так сильно, что злится на Микки из-за дурацких помидоров. Злится, что он вытащил его из этой жизни.  
Из теплого мира, где он что-то значит.  
И виной тому не биполярка, просто Йен на самом деле хочет скорее вернуться домой.

Эти мысли буквально выбивают дух из его легких.  
Горечью проявляются на языке, так, что хочется сплюнуть.

Он послал бы его нахуй, если бы только не Терри.  
Конечно, послал.  
Конечно … блять.  
Если бы только не это жалкое желание побыть с ним эти дни. Просто рядом.

Такое пидарское, такое сопливое желание. Которое хотелось выковырять из себя, выдавить, вырезать, выпотрошить.

Он отдергивает взгляд от презервативов, хватает несколько шоколадных батончиков и кидает их на продуктовую ленту.

Гребанный шоколад — это все его удовольствие на следующие несколько дней, которые, судя по всему, пройдут в ебучем молчании.

 

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Йен не произносит ни слова. Они некоторое время блуждают по проселочным дорогам, пока, наконец, не находят нужный им дом.  
— А Алекс говорит тебе, что его семья не прозябает? — Микки выходит из машины, отмечая, что Йен никак не отреагировал на его вопрос.

Дом действительно выглядит неплохо. Не роскошно, но куда лучше, чем родительский дом Микки. Он был светло-голубой, с большими, но аккуратными окошками, рамы которых выкрашены в белый цвет. Два этажа и круглое окно чердака. Вокруг дома хвойный лес, деревья обступили его со все сторон. Газон, который покрыт слоем снега и ровная бетонная дорожка ведут прямо к аккуратному крыльцу, на котором Микки может разглядеть небольшой столик и пару стульев. Все как в долбанных фильмах про идеальную жизнь. Кажется, что сейчас навстречу ему выйдут улыбающиеся старички, держа на руках ебучего французского бульдога.

Микки поморщился. Дом был точной копией Алекса. Как будто, блять, срисованной с него. Такой же аккуратной, ровной, ухоженной копией.   
На входе там, наверное, раздают клетчатые рубашки.

Микки теперь не был удивлен, почему Алекс стал геем. Вырасти в таком доме, и остаться натуралом — невозможно.

Пока он рассматривает дом, Йен достает пакеты из багажника и направляется к крыльцу.

Молча.

Блять.

Микки почти готов застонать от бессилия.

Но он послушно следует за Йеном, они попадают в аккуратную прихожую и осматриваются. Слева от главного входа — гостиная, а справа — кухня. Впереди небольшой коридор, который ведет к лестнице на второй этаж, а рядом дверь, за которой, скорее всего, ванная.

— Ну, пиздец просто как тут мило. — Микки пытается пошутить, но Йен не реагирует.  
— Я… мне надо вздремнуть. — Он относит сумки на кухню и отправляется наверх.

А Микки только смотрит ему вслед, думая о том, что неплохо было бы сейчас вернуться домой. Провести несколько дней с таким «счастливым» Йеном кажется ему испытанием года.

Остается только надеяться, что причина в том, что он не выспался. Они были в дороге почти сутки, а все это время Йен не спал, как будто боясь упустить что-то важное, если закроет глаза.

Микки бродит по первому этажу, стараясь ступать аккуратно и не шуметь.

Достает продукты из пакетов и закидывает в холодильник, открывает банку с пивом и долгое время смотрит в окно за тем, как снег падает, покрывая ветки елок, кусты и бетонную дорожку.

Внутри у него, наконец-то, спокойствие.   
Телефон молчит, от Светланы и Игги — никаких новостей. Где-то наверху спит Йен, на улице так по-блядски красиво падает снег. 

А еще, вокруг никаких соседей, последний дом, который они встретили, был в 5 километрах отсюда.

Тишина.

Наконец-то гребанная тишина. Хочется закутаться в нее, укрыться с головой и просидеть так несколько дней.

Зная, что Йен рядом. Что они одни в долбанном сказочном домике в лесу.  
Пусть даже он молчит. Пусть даже он проспит все эти дни. Главное, что он где-то тут, а не трахает мистера Несквик в Чикаго.

За окном темнеет, и теперь Микки наблюдает за своим отражением в стекле. И, может быть, в нем говорит третья банка пива, но он поднимается наверх, находит спальню, которую занял Йен, открывает дверь и впускает неяркий свет, который освещает комнату и спящего на кровати парня.

Несколько минут Микки наблюдает за ним. Гладит взглядом веки и светлые ресницы. Представляет, как водит пальцами по бледной коже, притягивает к себе, целует виски. Представляет, как Йен открывает глаза и ….

Сука.

Это так по-пидарски, что ему почти хочется хлопнуть дверью, разбить об нее костяшки пальцев, чтобы почувствовать кровь.

Чтобы перестать быть такой сучкой.

Но он лишь отворачивается, аккуратно прикрывает дверь и следует во вторую спальню, где падает на покрывало прямо в одежде и еще долгое время рассматривает потолок, копаясь в своих мыслях. Пытаясь усмирить свои желания, справиться с разъедающей кожу нежностью, с всей этой ебучей любовью, которую он чувствует так остро, что у него плавится кожа.

Он не замечает, как засыпает, а просыпается, когда яркие лучи солнца бьют прямо в глаза, заставляя поморщиться. Микки скатывается с кровати и бросает взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, в надежде найти банку пива или пачку сигарет.

Вспоминает, что они внизу и снова морщится.

Несколько секунд он прислушивается к звукам дома, пытаясь оценить, проснулся ли Йен.

Тишина.

На секунду Микки становится страшно, что Йен уехал. Послал нахер всю эту историю с Терри, послал нахер Микки и просто вернулся к своему парню.  
Потому что ему, так, блять, этого хочется.

— Мииииииииииииииик! — Голос Йена заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он доносится с улицы.

Микки вскакивает с кровати и подходит к окну.

Но видит только лес.

— Блять!  
— Мииииииик, иди сюда скорее! - Он смеется, его голос звучит звонко и .... счастливо?

Микки, чертыхается, вылетает из комнаты, неуклюже спускается по лестнице и задерживается в прихожей, стараясь натянуть куртку.

— Миииииик! Нуууууу где ты? — Йен, похоже, не собирается успокаиваться.

Наконец, Микки распахивает дверь и мгновенно ежится от холодного ветра, который проникает под куртку.

Черт, за ночь значительно похолодало. Но солнце бьет прямо в лицо и несколько секунд он жмурится, пытаясь определить, где находится Йен. Он делает шаг с крыльца и его ноги мгновенно тонут в сугробе, который намело за ночь.

Наконец, он видит Йена, его яркая шевелюра горит огнем на фоне белого снега.

— Что случи… — но он не успевает договорить, потому что снежок, который кидает в него Йен, попадает прямо в лицо. — Блять, Галлагер!

Йен смеется.

Сука-блять, он смеется.

Куда, твою мать, делась его вчерашняя игра в оскорбленную невинность?

— Мик, погода просто охрененная! — Йен хохочет так заразительно, что злость Микки почти сразу рассеивается. — Я слепил снеговика.

Что, блять?

Секунду Микки смотрит на него, пытаясь оценить его состояние, а потом набирает снег в руки, быстро лепит шарик и кидает в смеющееся лицо. А Йен, кажется, начинает хохотать еще сильнее, и, не желая оставаться в долгу, посылает в Микки еще несколько снежков.

А потом они долго кидаются снегом, который плохо лепится, но это их совершенно не заботит. Смех разносится по лесу и Микки чувствует себя почти счастливым.

Йен выглядит таким радостным, таким живым, что Микки всячески отгоняет от себя мысли о маниакальной фазе, поддается его веселью, его дурацким играм и смеется вместе с ним.

В какой-то момент он отворачивается, чтобы набрать снега за своей спиной, а Йен пользуется этим и запихивает ему за шиворот целый сугроб.

И снова, блять, хохочет.

Микки не выдерживает, разворачивается к нему и валит в снег. Какое-то время они борются, все еще продолжая смеяться, а потом Йен внезапно останавливается. Он придавливает собой Микки, ловит его взгляд и замирает.

Его волосы растрепанные и мокрые, лучи солнца играют в маленьких капельках, отбиваются от них и слепят глаза. Микки вспоминает свое увлечение, вспоминает, как любил рассматривать волосы Йена при разном освещении. Он мгновенно запоминает этот цвет, и не до конца понимая, что делает, проводит по прядям пальцами, цепляет капли, которые скользят по бледной коже.

В глазах Йена целый ебучий океан. Микки видит, как играют на дне волны.

Веснушки.

Господи-твою-мать, как он скучал по ним.

Микки проводит пальцами по его щекам, собирая влагу, ловит подушечками россыпь ярких пятен, глотает тяжелое дыхание Йена.

Йен прикрывает глаза. Его ресницы выглядят почти бесцветными в свете солнца.

И Микки легко-легко касается его висков. Он помнит узор веснушек на каждом веке, и сейчас ему кажется, что он вернулся домой.

— Мик…. — голос Йена звучит так тихо, почти беззвучно. Он опускается еще ниже, смешивает их дыхание, которое все еще не восстановилось.

Или сорвалось вновь.

Но у Микки другие планы.

— В дом. — Он последний раз проводит по его щеке и убирает руку.  
— Что? — Йен распахивает глаза и в недоумении смотрит на него.  
— Отправляйся в дом, Галлагер. Я не в курсе, сколько ты тут торчишь, но твоя куртка пиздецки тонкая. И уже давно вся мокрая.

Еще секунду Йен смотрит в его глаза, пытаясь определить, шутит ли он.

А потом его, наконец, озаряет понимание, и он резко вскакивает на ноги.

— Блять. Блять, Микки. — В его голосе обида миксуется со злостью.

Повторяешься, Йен.

— Мне нахуй не надо, чтобы ты валялся тут с температурой.

Йен разворачивается и зло уходит в дом. А Микки наблюдает за тем, как солнце путается в его волосах, и почти ненавидит себя.

Ты такой правильный, Милкович.  
Почти празднуешь возвращение гребанной биполярки.  
Ненавидишь ее и любишь.  
Йен никогда не приблизился бы так близко, если бы не она.  
Блять, но ему совершенно не надо, чтобы потом он жалел об этом.

 

Йен молчит до самого вечера.

Иногда Микки кажется, что долбанному рыжику 12 лет.

Он сидит на диване скрестив ноги и смотрит какие-то дурацкие сериалы по телевизору, отказавшись от обеда и ужина. Проглотив только две чашки долбанного американо без сахара.

Каждый час Микки звонит Светлане, но там нет никаких сдвигов. План, который они придумали с Игги, разбился об желание Терри беспросветно бухать весь день.

Микки, правда, пытается выдержать долбанную рыжую молчанку.   
Смотрит с ним сериал, поглощая одну за другой банки пива.

Через некоторое время он понимает, что достаточно набрался, но не прекращает пить.

Твою мать, эти дни будут сущим пиздецом.

— Галлагер, послушай… — Он делает пятую попытку заговорить с ним.

И на этот раз Йен поворачивается в его сторону.

— Если ты собираешься строить из себя принцессу, то я тебя нахуй запру на чердаке, пусть тебя спасает дракон, принц, еще какая хуебень. — Микки ставит очередную пустую бутылку на стол.

Как хорошо, что вместе с ебучей здоровой едой, он захватил столько пива.

И Микки не замечает, как Галлагер делает резкий бросок в его сторону и через секунду уже придавливает его сверху, мгновенно оказавшись всего в двух миллиметрах от его губ.

— Что… ты…блять. — Его голос — сначала полный возмущения — мгновенно затихает.

Йен едва ощутимо проводит своим дыханием по его губам, задевает верхнюю и ловит ее между своих губ.

Микки не дышит. Еще секунда и он сорвется.

Разрешит долбанному Галлагеру все что угодно.

Его запах врывается в легкие, раздирает их. Его запах срывает все замки.

От него идет такой жар, что Микки, кажется, горит живьем.

— Йен…  
— Тшшш… — Йен легонько касается его губ, проводит по щеке, прикусывает подбородок.

Микки тяжело выдыхает.

Нахуй.

Пусть все идет нахуй.

Он ловит пальцами его затылок и притягивает к себе, глубоко проникая языком в его рот, встречая его довольный стон, смешивая их слюну, почти задыхаясь от наслаждения.

Да.

Да, блять.

Губы Йена становятся требовательными, он гладит язык Микки, ласкает его, прижимается к нему всем телом, и даже через одежду, через всю эту гребанную кучу одежды Микки чувствует, как горит его кожа.

Как плавится весь мир. Вся эта аккуратная гостиная, с ее коричневым диваном и светлыми стенами. Она вся сгорает. Исчезает, растворяется.

Только Йен.

Блять. Только он.

На мгновение Йен отрывается от его рта и опускается к шее, проводит языком по коже, посылая рой мурашек по всем телу. По всему долбанному дому.

Микки зарывается пальцами в огненные пряди.

Он так этого ждал.

Эти гребанные рыжие волосы.

Как они могут быть такими мягкими?

Внезапно Йен замирает, несколько секунд он не двигается, а Микки осторожно гладит его макушку, в которые раз удивляясь тому, какая у него горячая кожа.

И тут Йен чихает.

И еще раз.

Блять.

Ебучий-твою-мать-Галлагер.

Микки ловит его взгляд.

— Блять. — Он закрывает в бессилии глаза, и его рука безвольно падает рядом, вырвавшись из мягкого пожара волос.  
— Прости. — В его глазах столько вины, что Микки почти прощает его.  
— Иди в свою долбанную кровать и не смей вылезать из нее, потому что я клянусь тебе…

Йен еще секунду смотрит на него, потом слабо и так виновато улыбается и отпускает.

И Микки почти чувствует физическую боль, от потери контакта с ним.

Неровным шагом Йен направляется в сторону лестницы.

А Микки, ненавидя весь мир, идет на кухню и подогревает молоко, приносит ему в кровать, с облегчением отметив, что он выполнил его приказ.

Йен морщится, но выпивает молоко, а потом откидывается на подушки и устало вздыхает.

— Я посплю немного, хорошо?  
Микки кивает.  
— Я… если что, я рядом. — Еще несколько секунд он следит за ним, а потом выходит из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой. Его комната прямо напротив Йена и он оставляет открытой и свою дверь.

Завтра все будет окей.

Он повторяет это про себя несколько раз.

 

Но на следующее утро становится только хуже. Йен почти не открывает глаза, его кожа блестит от пота, а влажные пряди слиплись на лбу.  
— Твою ж мать, Галлагер. — Микки мечется по комнате, пытаясь понять, что ему делать. Потом он проверяет все шкафчики в ванной и гостиной, силясь найти какое-то лекарство.

Черт.

Микки не помнит, когда у него последний раз была простуда. Или когда была простуда у Мэнди или кого-то из братьев. На самом деле он даже не помнит, чтобы кто-то в их семье когда-то пытался лечиться.

Разве что от ножевых и пулевых ранений.

Блять.

Несколько часов он меряет шагами комнату Йена, ловит его тяжелое дыхание, вытирает пот со лба.

Ему хочется кричать.

Биполярки показалось мало, и ебучая вселенная подослала им еще это.

Когда Йен в беспамятстве начинает метаться по кровати, Микки принимает решение съездить в аптеку. Он боится оставлять его одного, но бездействие сжирает его изнутри.

Поглощает маленькими кусочками с каждым резким вдохом Йена, с каждым его тихим стоном.

Твою мать.

Это же гребанная простуда, Милкович, почему же тебя так ломает?

Микки натягивает куртку, хватает ключи, выскакивает на улицу и садится в машину.

Пятнадцать минут он пытается убедить себя, что она все же заведется. Но безрезультатно. Ебучая колымага или окончательно сдохла или замерзла так, что не желала двигаться с места пока не наступит весна.

Микки в бессилии падает головой на руль.

И что ему делать? В гребанном лесу, с больным Йеном и отсутствием даже простейших лекарств?

 

— Водка.  
— Что, блять?  
— Водка. Растирание водкой. Старый русский метод лечения простуды. — Голос Светланы абсолютно спокоен. Она абсолютно никак не реагирует на истерику в голосе Микки.

Всю ночь она сторожила Терри, боясь упустить момент его пробуждения. Сейчас ей по-блядски хотелось спать и совершенно не хотелось думать о ебучем муженьке, который не может проследить за своим парнем.

— Сделаешь это, и утром он будет как новенький. — Она отключается.

Микки находит водку на кухне. Он совершенно не в курсе, откуда в таком идеальном доме может быть что-то крепче соевого соуса.

Потом он поднимается в комнату Йена и касается его лба.

Его кожа, кажется, стала еще горячее. 

Микки осторожно снимает с него одеяло и принимается за футболку, стягивает ее через голову и замирает.

На одну только секунду позволяет себе скользить взглядом по его торсу, аккуратным соскам и бледной коже. Татуировка темным пятном горит на ребрах, подчеркивая эту бледность. И Микки так хочется провести по его соскам языком, собрать пот с его груди.

Но он осторожно смачивает салфетку в водке, как учила Светлана, и начинает аккуратно водить по коже.

Йен тихонько стонет, и приоткрывает глаза. Он пытается поймать взгляд Микки.

— Все окей, слышишь? Моя ебучая женушка придумала, как поставить тебя на ноги, Галлагер. — Микки сжимает его руку, продолжая обтирать его тело влажной салфеткой.

Йен снова закрывает глаза и тихо выдыхает.

Микки старается не пропустить и миллиметра его кожи, не сдерживается и проводит по шее пальцами.

По его коже сразу бегут мурашки. Йена снова начинает знобить, и Микки, закончив обтирание, накрывает его одеялом и встает с кровати.

Но тот снова открывает глаза.

— Ляг со мной, Мик. Пожалуйста.

Секунду Микки медлит, но потом выполняет его просьбу, забираясь под одеяло, чувствуя жар и влажность его кожи. Запах водки щекочет нос. Микки прижимает к себе Йена и целует его в мокрый висок.

Несколько минут они лежат так, и, кажется, что Йен уже заснул. Микки слушает его дыхание, надеясь, что скоро оно станет ровным и долбанный рыжик перестанет создавать ему столько проблем.

Микки никогда не думал о том, что умеет так переживать. Что у него внутри столько этого сосущего чувства, которое выворачивает внутренности, стоит только подумать, что с Йеном не все в порядке.

Такой слабый.

Ты такой слабый, Милкович.

Даже сейчас, чувствуя его кожу рядом со своей, ты не можешь удержаться, чтобы не прижаться ближе.

Йен начинает ворочаться, он поворачивается на бок и Микки оказывается прижатым к его спине, чувствуя его ягодицы слишком близко к своему члену.

Твою мать.

Он пытается отодвинуться, но Йен, как будто почувствовав его движение, придвигается еще ближе.

И Микки забывает, как дышать.

Он мгновенно возбуждается.

Сука, это так неправильно. У Йена температура и прижиматься к нему своим стояком сейчас — это верх наглости.

Но Микки ничего не может с собой поделать и легонько трется об него. Прижимается к его шее сзади и вдыхает запах.

Бляяять.

Йен пахнет потом и водкой. А еще жаром. Раскаленным добела солнцем, которое обжигает рецепторы, которое сносит крышу.

Сжигает его заборы, уничтожает его запреты. Из-за которого его кровь кипит, пузырится и так быстро спешит по венам, что кажется — сердце не выдержит.

Микки тихо стонет и придвигается еще ближе.

Он мысленно просит у Йена прощения, за то, что пользуется случаем.  
За то, что не может сдержаться.

Внезапно Йен переворачивается на спину, и в момент его поворота Микки непроизвольно задевает рукой его пах.

Это нормально, что во время простуды у больного стояк?

Микки пытается убрать руку, но Йен ловит ее и прижимает к себе сильнее.

Блять, Галлагер.

Микки поднимает взгляд на его лицо, пытаясь понять его состояние, но в комнату уже прокрались сумерки и все что он видит — глаза Йена все так же закрыты.

И Микки сдается, он сжимает его член через ткань штанов.

Возможно, Йен во сне или в бреду не до конца осознает, что на самом деле происходит.   
Возможно, он думает, что рядом с ним Калеб. 

Микки гладит его, сжимает, не выдерживает и скользит под резинку штанов, освобождая кожу от ткани. Ловит тяжелый выдох парня.

Да.

Все, чего ему хочется, это залезть под одеяло и взять охуенный галлагеровский член в рот. Лизать, сосать, глубоко заглатывать, купаться в его запахе.

Но он не до конца уверен, что Йен понимает, что происходит, поэтому решает ограничиться рукой. Может быть, это поможет снять жар?

Почему Светлана не упомянула этот вариант?

Йен толкается в его руку и Микки прекращает думать о своей ебучей жене. Он проводит большим пальцем по головке, берет член в руку и начинает медленно дрочить. 

Йен тихонько стонет. Почти беззвучно.

Твою мать, как он скучал по этим стонам. Как же он, блять скучал.

Микки снова целует его виски, не прекращая движений рукой.

Он собирает его пот на язык, пробует на вкус.

Ускоряет темп.

Йен начинает метаться по подушке, Микки ловит его голову второй рукой и прижимает к себе, путаясь губами в его волосах, в его коже, в его запахе.

— Тшшш…

Его движения становятся еще резче, стоны Йена глубже, Микки зарывается носом в его шею, кусает ее и чувствует как Йен, наконец, кончает. Как рука покрывается липкой спермой, и Микки все-таки не выдерживает, ныряет под одеяло и вылизывает кожу, глотает, собирает капли, чувствуя на языке вкус Йена.

Охуенно.

Это просто охуенно.

Микки ждет пока дыхание парня восстановится, потом освобождается из его объятий, идет в туалет и яростно дрочит, вспоминая его кожу, его стоны, вкус его спермы и запах его тела.

Он проклинает свою слабость.  
Он так обожает свою слабость.

Микки надеется, что Йен ничего не вспомнит. Что это останется под корой головного мозга. А потом, когда они вернутся в Чикаго он сможет доставать это из памяти и снова дрочить.  
Потому что он до сих пор чувствует вкус Йена на языке.

***  
На следующее утро Йену и правда, становится лучше. И Микки не берется гадать, что вернуло его к жизни — водка или дрочка.

Он просто смотрит на него во все глаза и пытается прочитать, разгадать и понять.

Помнит ли Йен?


	23. Chapter 23

Йогурт.

Клубничный йогурт. С кусочками ягод. И чтобы прохладный. 

Не такой как любит Калеб — почти теплый, а прохладный, такой как когда-то давал ему Кеш.

Нет, не клубничный. Лучше персиковый.

Персик полезнее, правда, ведь?

Но клубника совершенно точно — вкуснее.

Может тогда вишневый?

Нет, вишня слишком кислая. И вдруг попадутся косточки? В йогурте бывают косточки?

Кажется, когда Карлу было три года… Или не Карлу?

Лучше все-таки клубничный. И цвет у него приятный. Не такой насыщенный, как у вишневого; и не такой бледный, как у персикового.

Может тогда пудинг?

Когда-то давно Фиона готовила банановый. Кажется, что это было так давно… На день рождения Липа, или нет? Но было вкусно, совершенно точно.

Нет, все-таки йогурт. И обязательно прохладный.

 

— Что ты, блять, ищешь? — Голос Микки врывается в сознание яркими искрами.

Микки.

Черт, Микки.

— Йогурт. Я хочу йогурт, Мик. — Йен на секунду отрывается от разглядывания содержимого полки в гостиной и поворачивается к парню.

Микки выглядит удивленным. Мягко сказано. Скорее ошарашенным.

— Что, блять?

— Йогурт, Микки. Клубничный. Такой, как готовила…. Нет, блять, такой как приносил Кеш. — Йен объясняет ему. 

Как он не понимает? Это же так просто.  
Обычный йогурт.

Микки сжимает пальцами переносицу.  
Йен не любит этот жест. Он значит, что Микки переживает. Что его что-то сжирает изнутри.

Йен отходит от полки, подходит к нему и берет за руку, заставив оторвать пальцы от переносицы.

Заставив посмотреть в глаза.

Твою мать.

У него такие красивые глаза.

Он вообще в курсе?

— Ты мне так нравишься, Мик. — Йен проводит пальцами по его щеке. — Но ты иногда так тупишь, Мик. Мне нужен йогурт, понимаешь?

Микки смотрит в его глаза и молчит.

— Клубничный йогурт. Только обязательно прохладный. Такой как приносил…  
— Кеш. Я понял. — Микки, наконец, реагирует на его слова. — Йен, тут нет йогурта. Мы в 20 километрах от города и долбанная тачка походу накрылась.

Йен смеется.

— Не ври мне, Мик.  
— Ты уже полчаса обыскиваешь весь дом, ты даже на чердаке уже был, Йен. У тебя гребанная паутина в волосах.

Микки тянется к его волосам, и осторожно проводит по ним рукой. Йен на секунду прикрывает глаза, чувствуя его прикосновение так остро, что внутри все загорается.

Ему хочется прижаться к Микки всем телом. Позволить этому огню охватить его полностью, заставить каждую маленькую частичку кожи гореть. Пылать.

Это как опускать замерзшие пальцы в горячую воду. Сначала почти больно, а потом тепло как будто проникает под кожу. Покалывает. Разливается по всему телу.

И Йен уже почти тянется к его губам, но останавливается. Его что-то мучает.

Йогурт.

— Мик, мне, правда, очень нужен йогурт, понимаешь?  
— Галлагер, блин. — Микки тяжело выдыхает. — У меня есть отличная замена. Хочешь, я приготовлю блинчики?

Секунду Йен думает над его предложением.

— Только с клубничным джемом. Не люблю персиковый. Он скучный.

Тут Микки не выдерживает и фыркает от смеха.

— Скучный, блять. Пиздуй на кухню, Галлагер, будь у меня на виду, окей? Только сначала… — Микки переводит взгляд на его грудь и шею. Сглатывает. — Сначала оденься, будь добр.

Йен в непонимании переводит взгляд на свою грудь. Точно. Утром он вскочил с кровати, совершенно забыв, что на нем только пижамные штаны Алекса, которые он нашел в шкафу. Он послушно поднимается наверх, заходит в комнату и ловит свое отражение в зеркале. Волосы совершенно спутаны, пряди растрепаны, в них запуталась паутина. А на шее…

Йен подходит ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. С правой стороны, прямо возле ключицы по бледной коже расползся темной кляксой засос, а рядом еще один, поменьше. И третий, почти незаметный, под самым ухом.

Йен на секунду копается в своих воспоминаниях, выуживает что-то и начинает смеяться.

Ему кажется, что весь мир смеется вместе с ним.

Микки.  
Микки, твою ж мать.

Йен продолжает смеяться, когда стягивает с себя штаны и подставляет кожу под теплый душ. 

То, что нужно. 

В голове потихоньку проясняется.

Микки оттолкнул его тогда в сугробе и в магазине…. Блять. Йену не хочется об этом думать, не хочется снова чувствовать эту гребанную горечь. Вспоминать, что Микки снова смотрел на него с этой своей заботой, этой своей жалостью.  
Искал в нем биполярку.  
Не считая его способным ее контролировать.

Йену хотелось зарычать.

Он был почти счастлив, наблюдая за тем, как Микки спит, улыбаясь во сне. Наблюдая за тем, как растет бугор в его джинсах.  
Йен знал, что ему снится.

Совершенно точно.

А потом эта вспышка в магазине и то, как он его оттолкнул в снегу.  
Йену начало казаться, что Микки больше не интересно.  
В нем проснулась курица-наседка, которая покупает гребанные помидоры и листья салата.

Но нет.

Ох, блять, нет.

Микки воспользовался его болезнью и блять. Йен помнит его руку на своем члене. Помнит его рот на своей коже. Помнит его дыхание и тихие стоны. Как будто сквозь дымку, но помнит.

Йен чувствует, как его член твердеет.

Он вспоминает. Представляет пальцы Микки на своей коже, представляет его рот. Его жаркий рот, который так глубоко заглатывает. Такой влажный. Такой горячий.

Блять.

— Галлагер, какого хуя ты так долго? — снизу слышится голос Микки.

И он добавляет яркости в фантазию Йена. Он водит рукой по члену, ускоряется, представляет на месте ладони рот Микки, а потом кончает, тяжело дыша.

Через минуту он выходит из душа, вытирается, натягивает одежду и спускается вниз, продолжая улыбаться.

Из кухни уже пахнет блинчиками.

Твою мать.

Микки Милкович готовит ему завтрак. Ради этого стоило жить.

Когда Йен заходит на кухню, он снова едва не давится смехом.

— Выглядишь очаровательно, Мик. Фартук? С каких пор ты боишься испачкаться?  
— Заткнись, Галлагер. У твоего долбанного дружка дома одни клетчатые рубашки совершенно уебищных цветов. А я не знаю, сколько нам тут еще торчать. — Микки пытается добавить в свой голос злости, но Йен легко находит в нем смущение.

Он снова тихо смеется. Подходит к Микки сзади, пока тот старается перевернуть блинчик на сковородке.

— Мне, правда, нравится, Мик. — Он наклоняется к самому его уху, ловит губами его запах, пускает в свои легкие.

Микки замирает.  
Им так легко управлять.  
Еще немного и он подастся на встречу.

Йен играет с ним. Не касается его кожи губами. Только дыханием щекочет его мочку уха.

— Но, знаешь, Мик. Ты мог бы готовить эти блинчики совсем без одежды. — Йен запускает пальцы в его волосы и притягивает к себе. Микки послушно поддается. 

Прикрывает глаза.

Да, Милкович.

Все как раньше.

— И в следующий раз… — Йен ловит губами мочку его уха и аккуратно касается языком. — В следующий раз, засосы на твоей шее оставлю я, окей?

Микки мгновенно распахивает глаза.

А Йен снова смеется. Легонько целует его в шею и отходит.

— Твои блинчики горят, Мик.  
— Блять! — Микки пытается спасти ситуацию, но уже слишком поздно.  
— Не стыдно тебе было воспользоваться тем, что я болел? — В его голосе искрится счастье.

Все, так как раньше. Он чувствует Микки так близко. Он ведет себя так неуверенно. Он такой податливый. 

Такой родной.

— Галлагер, твою ж мать! — Злится.

А Йен снова смеется и уходит из кухни.

Он должен украсить дом к Рождеству.

— Куда ты, блять, намылился? — Микки кричит ему из кухни, все еще пытаясь совладать со сгоревшим блином. — Галлагер!

Йен смеется.

— Сейчас узнаешь, Мик! — Он поднимается по лестнице. — Ты обещал мне блинчики, помнишь? Я все еще жду, Мик!

Он слышит, как Микки швыряет сковородку в раковину, отчаявшись спасти блин. Его проклятья, которыми он осыпает несчастную посуду, заставляют Йена смеяться еще сильнее.

Микки выглядит так мило в этом фартуке, что Йен, кажется, мог бы смотреть на него вечно.

Но не сейчас.

Сейчас Йену нужны игрушки.  
Нужно украсить дом к празднику.  
Он видел коробку на чердаке, когда искал йогурт.  
Алекс не будет против. Он только обрадуется, когда приедет к ним с Микки на Рождество.  
Познакомит со своим парнем. Кажется, они снова сошлись. Адам. Совершенно точно его зовут Адам.  
Имя кажется Йену знакомым, но его мысли быстро сменяют одна другую, не позволяя вспомнить, где он слышал это имя.

Он спускает огромную коробку с игрушками и гирляндами на первый этаж и возвращается за оленем. Совершенно потрясающим огромным оленем, который ростом почти доходит ему до пояса. Но который, сука, такой тяжелый. Он тратит двадцать минут только на то, чтобы спустить его в гостиную.

— Что это, блять, такое? — Микки выходит из кухни, закончив готовить блины и решив проверить, куда делся Йен.

Йен останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, перед тем как вытащить оленя на улицу. Он собирается поставить его прямо возле крыльца. Возле той маленькой елочки, которую можно украсить красными шарами, которые он видел в коробке.  
Или лучше зелеными?

— Красные или зеленые, а, Мик?

— Что, блять? Галлагер, твою мать. Нахера ты притащил сюда этого уродливого Бэмби? — Микки стягивает с себя фартук и отряхивается от муки.

— Рождество, Мик. Мы должны украсить дом. Я так люблю все эти лампочки. Мы никогда не украшали дом к Рождеству, но в детстве мне нравилось наблюдать, как они красиво переливаются на витринах магазинов. — Йен наконец-то дотаскивает оленя до входной двери.

— О каком, блять, Рождестве речь, Галлагер? Сегодня 28 января. — Он подходит к Йену и ловит его за руку. — Идем, поедим, Йен. Блинчики. С гребанным клубничным джемом. Помнишь?

— Неправда. Рождество через неделю, я точно знаю. — Йен мотает головой. — Зачем ты обманываешь, Мик? Нельзя всю жизнь быть таким угрюмым. Иногда нужно разрешать себя праздник. Твоего отца тут нет.

Микки снова тяжело вздыхает. Несколько секунд он смотрит прямо в его глаза.

— Хорошо, Йен. Мы украсим дом. Этого уродливого оленя поставим на улицу, развесим все твои ебучие лампочки и фонарики. — Микки сжимает в ладони его пальцы. — Только давай ты сначала поешь, окей? Я почти час проторчал на гребанной кухне, готовя эти ебучие блины. И если ты их не съешь, я затолкаю их тебе в ….  
— Как скажешь, Мик. — Йен быстро прерывает его речь.

А потом наклоняется и быстро чмокает в щеку.  
Он просто не может сдержаться.  
Микки выглядит таким милым, когда переживает за него. Когда пытается закрасить эту заботу грубостью. Но его краска почти прозрачная.

 

Блинчики на вкус уступают Фиониным. Но он никогда не скажет про это Микки, который неотрывно следит за тем, как он ест. Просто нужно больше клубничного джема.

Хорошо, что он выбрал клубничный.

— А кофе есть? — Йен пытается затолкать в себя четвертый блин. Кажется, что он не ел так много уже лет сто.

Но он не может обидеть Микки.

Нет, нет, нет.

— Никакого кофе, Галлагер. Сок или молоко. — Голос Микки не терпит возражений.

При мысли о молоке, Йену становится тяжелее жевать. Только не молоко. Калеб все время пьет соевое молоко на завтрак и несколько раз Йен пытался тоже. Но быстро бросил попытки.

— Сок.  
— Отлично. Ты смотри, не так сложно, а, Галлагер? — Микки наливает оранжевую жидкость в стакан. — Смотри, он морковный. Прямо такой, как пили твои предки, а?  
— Очень смешно. — Йен кривится, но делает глоток.

Он дожевывает пятый блин и вскакивает из-за стола.

— Теперь идем украшать дом, Мик!

— Ведешь себя, как долбанная пятилетка. — Микки тяжело вздыхает, но идет следом за ним в гостиную.

А потом целый час они украшают дом. Йену кажется, что Микки все делает слишком медленно. Так нельзя. Праздник ведь совсем скоро. Нужно поторопиться пока не стемнело, и украсить двор.

Зеленые шары, венки из искусственных веток, красные банты и целая куча гирлянд. Его захлестывает восторг, когда он представляет, как они все их включат.  
Им совершенно точно будут завидовать все соседи.

Ну, если только, конечно, кто-то из них решит так далеко заехать в лес.

А потом он поцелует Микки. Когда вокруг будут гореть все эти лампочки, переливаться, отражаться в огромных зеленых шарах на елке, в глазах оленя и в зрачках Микки. Будут играть бликами на его коже. А на небе будут звезды. Много — много звезд. Они будут стоять возле крыльца, и вокруг больше никого. Только фонарики, этот огромный гипсовый олень и звезды. А еще тепло Микки. Его жар. Его запах и его кожа.

В этом был план.

Он запустит пальцы в его волосы. Они такие темные. Они такие жесткие. Йену хочется потеряться в них. Притягивать Микки к себе, обхватить ладонью его макушку, углублять поцелуй, проникать языком глубоко, касаться…

— Йен! — Микки возникает прямо перед ним, вырывая из фантазий. И он недоволен. — Ты слышишь? Мы закончили в доме. Идем на улицу. Только надень куртку Алекса и шапку. Ты, блять, только вчера валялся в полуобморочном состоянии.

Снова заботится. Йен улыбается уголками губ.

Он совершенно точно должен его сегодня поцеловать.

А потом трахнуть.

Его член твердеет, стоит ему только на секунду вспомнить, какой Микки тугой. Какой он горячий. Такой податливый.

— Хей! Очнись! Ты думаешь, мне это надо больше всех? Твои ебучие затеи мне никогда не нравились. — Ворчит. Но Йен все равно улыбается.

Еще немного и он сделает это.

Они долго развешивают шары на небольшой елке прямо возле крыльца. Йену кажется, что все выглядит не так. Не так как он планировал. Не так как нарисовал у себя в фантазиях.

— Твою мать, Йен! Мы торчим тут уже полчаса, у меня нахер все пальцы замерзли. Тебе не кажется, что абсолютно всем насрать на сколько сантиметров влево стоит передвинуть этот шар? — Микки снова злится.

— Иди, вешай гирлянды. Они красиво будут смотреться на кустах живой изгороди.— Йен сосредоточен. Он никак не может решить.

Микки фыркает, но послушно хватает гирлянды и идет в сторону изгороди.  
Йен провожает его взглядом и возвращается к шарам.

Еще немного манипуляций и он, наконец, понимает, что они выглядят идеально. 

Так как надо.

Он поднимается вверх по ступенькам. Осталось только притащить сюда оленя. И все будет как в фантазии.

Он берется за оленя и тяжело вздыхает. Блять, как обычный гипсовый олень может быть таким по-блядски тяжелым?

Йен переносит его через порог и подносит к ступенькам, но не замечает коробку с остатками игрушек, запутывается в ней ногами, мгновенно теряет равновесие. Секунда — и он уже летит с лестницы вместе с долбанным оленем и своим беспомощным криком.  
Каким-то чудом он успевает подставить руки, и с асфальтом встречаются только его ладони, а не лицо.

— Блять!

Секунду он пытается прийти в себя. Оценить ущерб. Кажется, кроме ладоней, он ушиб колено и совершенно точно порвал джинсы.

Олень в неравном бою с бетоном потерял свою голову, которая раскололась на части, и один из обломков распорол ладонь Йена. Кровь уже испачкала куртку Алекса и капала на снег, делая его отвратительно красным.

— Что, блять, такое? Йен? — Микки подбегает к нему. В его взгляде столько беспокойства, что на секунду Йену становится даже не жаль, что он упал.

Если бы только не так позорно.

И оленя жалко.

— Кажется, на это Рождество придется обойтись без Бэмби. — Йен смеется, но почти сразу замолкает.  
— Блять, Галлагер, ты умеешь хоть что-то делать нормально? — Микки осматривает его руку. — Черт, выглядит хуево. Ты можешь встать? Надо это все промыть.  
Йен оценивает свое состояние.  
— Думаю, да.  
Микки поддерживает его пока он встает, помогает подняться по лестнице и отводит на кухню.

— Жди здесь. — Микки идет на поиски аптечки, а Йен наблюдает за тем, как кровь капает с ладони прямо на бежевую плитку пола. 

Он совсем не чувствует боли.

Алекс их убьет.  
Порежет на кусочки.  
Он так любит, когда все идеально чисто.  
И еще олень.  
Он совершенно точно был его любимым оленем.

— Мик, как думаешь, мы сможем найти Алексу такого же оленя?  
— Блять, уймись ты со своим ебучим оленем, Галлагер! Он был ужасно уродливым. Эта планета будет лучше без него. Пусть покоится с миром. — Микки возвращается на кухню, держа в руках аптечку. — Посмотрим, можно ли спасти тебя. Хорошо, что это левая рука. Не придется отказываться от дрочки. — Микки шутит и Йен улыбается уголками губ.

— Я всегда могу попросить тебя помочь мне с этим. Ты неплохо справился прошлой ночью. — Улыбка Йена становится шире.

Микки ухмыляется и качает головой.

— Иди ты на хуй, Галлагер!

Они вместе смеются, и Йену кажется, что все хорошо. Что он, как будто вернулся в прошлое. Туда, где им с Микки было так легко друг с другом.

Микки принимается за обработку раны. Осторожно поднимает рукава у куртки, а потом у рубашки, чтобы они не мешали.

Йен внимательно следит за ним. Наблюдает, как его пальцы касаются его кожи.

Но тут Микки замирает. 

Несколько секунд он не двигается и Йен в недоумении пытается заглянуть в его лицо.

— Что такое?

Но Микки не отвечает. Его пальцы с силой сжимаются на запястье Йена.

И тут….

Нет.

Нет, нет, нет.

Этого не может быть.

Йен вспоминает, что оставил браслет на полке в ванной.

Блять.

— Это. Что? — Голос Микки звучит так тихо. Так угрожающе. Йену мгновенно становится холодно.

Хочется сжаться в комок.

Только не так.

Он никогда не должен был… Нет.

— Это, блять, что, Галлагер?! — Микки повышает голос и, наконец, поднимает глаза. Йен отшатывается от его взгляда. Кажется, будто несколько ледников одновременно сталкиваются, вспарывают океан, превращают холодную воду в пену, топят в себе целый мир. Отправляют его в темные и такие мутные глубины.

Он никогда не видел у Микки такой взгляд.

Его голубые глаза никогда не были такими темными.

— Мик… — Он делает попытку.

Но становится только холоднее. Микки так сильно сжимает пальцы на его коже, что, наконец-то, ему становится больно.

А потом все рушится. Все, что Йен полдня выстраивал в голове. Планировал. Все для чего нужны были дурацкие гирлянды и зеленые шары.

Никаких поцелуев возле елки.

Все его фантазии разбились, превратились в осколки, только лишь на секунду встретившись с этим взглядом.

Пропасть разверзлась.

Они пытались сделать ее меньше, почти проложили мостик, почти перекинули канат.

Но теперь все.

Теперь уже все.

И Йену совершенно не хочется, чтобы Микки снова повторил свой вопрос.


	24. Chapter 24

_Йен молча наблюдал за тем, как Дебби носится по гостиной и собирает вещи. Ему было совершенно все равно, куда она направляется. Мимолетно радовала возможность остаться наконец-то одному._

_Позволить себе наконец-то лечь._

_Хотя, наверное, все же стоит остаться в кресле._

_Необходимость вставать и что-то делать кажется слишком обременительной._

_Дебби носится по комнате слишком быстро. Хочется крикнуть на нее, чтобы перестала бегать перед носом, но на это нет сил._

_Ее голос звучит раздражающе, но как будто сквозь вату:  
— Черт, я же говорила Карлу не трогать мои наушники, как я теперь выйду из дома? — Она снова поднимает подушки дивана, все еще веря, что наушники где-то там. Перекидывает их с места на место и недовольно сопит._

_Это_ так _раздражает._

_И Йен шикнул бы на нее, или хотя бы поморщился, если бы были силы._

_Дебби не прекращает носиться, через несколько минут она начинает искать кофту и Йен перестает следить за ней, ухватившись взглядом за перила лестницы._

_Остановившись на нем и не растрачивая больше силы на слежение за передвижениями сестры._

_Кажется, что дышать становится чуточку легче._

_Черт, когда она уже уйдет и оставит его в покое?_

_Йен перестает слушать ее причитания и не замечает, как она начинает его звать._

_А потом обращает на себя внимание тем, что дергает его за руку._

_Взгляд отрывается от перил и задевает пол._

_Йен всеми силами заставляет себя посмотреть на Дебби._

_Когда она уже уйдет?_

_— Йен! Ты выпил таблетки? — Дебби не перестает трясти его за рукав и это так раздражает._

_Он собирает все силы и кивает._

_Она внимательно следит за его реакцией._

_Твою мать. Просто уйди._

_— Точно, Йен? — В ее взгляде скользит желание убедиться в том, что с ним все в порядке и наконец-то сбежать._

_И Йен дает ей это._

_— Да. — Его голос звучит слабо, но этого достаточно, чтоб она перестала трясти его за руку._

_— Я уйду ненадолго. Всего часа полтора. Посмотри пока телевизор или… — Она беглым взглядом охватывает гостиную и запинается, не в силах придумать, чем еще может заняться парень._

_Просто ей надо срочно уйти._

_— Все будет в порядке. — Йен собирает все силы и произносит это. Даже делает попытку улыбнуться._

_Дебби совершенно не обязательно знать, что он снова смыл долбанные таблетки в унитаз._

«Что с тобой не так?».

_Йен закрывает глаза._

«Вот и все. Ты меня бросаешь?».

_Мотает головой. Блять, не сейчас._

_Пусть Дебби уйдет._

_Пусть она просто свалит отсюда._

_К счастью, она не замечает, как Йен с силой сжимает подлокотники кресла и морщится, стараясь отогнать воспоминания, потому что она наконец-то обнаружила кофту._

_— Я пойду, Йен. Вернусь очень-очень скоро. В холодильнике… — Она на секунду задумывается. — Блять, там нет нихрена. Но я приду и сделаю блинчики. Как ты любишь._

_Она быстро целует его в лоб и наконец-то скрывается за входной дверью._

_Йен выдыхает с облегчением._

«Я счастлива. Такие как мы могут быть счастливы, Йен. Это самое главное — найти любимого человека, того кто любит тебя таким какой ты есть».

_Блять._

_Голос Моники звучит в голове так ярко._

_Хочется сжать виски и выдавить ее из своих мыслей._

_Но Йен лишь опускает голову, не в силах бороться._

_Микки не смог бы. Он не смог бы любить его таким._

_Пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать лет он будет по ту сторону стекла. В оранжевой робе. Спать на нарах._

«Я люблю тебя».  
«Вот и все».

«По сравнению с прошлым — он другой. Едва не ударил меня бейсбольной битой».

«Он сбежал с ребенком».

«В маниакальном состоянии больные разрушительны».

«Ему нужно лечение. Он не способен о себе заботиться».

«Вот и все».

_Голоса Фионы, Дебби, Микки, Липа наполняют голову жутким гулом._

«Йен, всегда будут люди, которые будут пытаться нас исправить. Они никогда не останутся довольны. Им больно даже смотреть на тебя».

«Тебе нужно быть с тем, кто примет тебе таким, как ты есть».

_Снова Моника.  
Йен собирает все силы и прижимает пальцы к вискам.  
Господи, просто заткнитесь.  
Просто оставьте в покое._

_Просто…_

«Им больно даже смотреть на тебя».  
«Вот и все. Ты меня бросаешь?».

_Йен зажмуривается, но перед глазами мгновенно видит взгляд Микки._

_В больнице после похищения Ева.  
На крыльце.  
В его доме, когда он узнал про порно._

«Им больно даже смотреть на тебя».

_Йен всхлипывает._

_Он чувствует, как темный океан давит на него. Как он поглощает его. Сжирает его мир. Делает все вокруг таким серым, таким неживым. Он, как дементор высасывает его жизнь._

_Им до конца жизни придется заботиться о нем.  
Принял ли он таблетки.  
Хорошо ли себя вел._

_Похитил ли кого-то сегодня. Снялся в порно. Ударил сестру. Переспал с тремя незнакомцами._

_Им всегда будет больно.  
Он **всегда** будет делать больно._

_Жалость.  
Огромная как чертова вселенная. Фиона. Лип. Дебби._

_**Микки.** _

«Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Я люблю тебя».

_Он сломан. Навсегда.  
Ему никогда не стать прежним._

_Теперь он лишь мусор. Отброс._

_Не способный существовать без таблеток._

_Микки будет лучше без него._

_Когда-нибудь он выйдет. Найдет себе кого-то. Кого-то не сломанного. Кого-то целого. Здорового.  
Способного любить без таблеток. Не изменять. Не сбегать. Не давиться в депрессии._

_Йен заставляет себя встать с кресла. Ему нужно отвлечься. Ему нужно выгнать эти голоса из головы. Ему так нужно чтобы кто-то разогнал весь этот океан. Вытащил его на свет, дал возможность глотнуть кислорода._

_Просто позволил свободно дышать._

_Он пытается дойти до кухни, подавляя образ Микки. Его взгляд. Такой перепуганный. Полный боли. До самых краев. Эта гребанная боль переливается через край, прожигает дыры в коже, капает на пол, разъедает поверхность, заставляет все вокруг шипеть и плавиться._

_Йен видит себя, умирающим в этой боли. Создающим эту боль. Наполняющий взгляд Микки до краев._

_Все должно быть не так._

_Микки должен смеяться._

_Мгновенно картинки перед глазами меняются._

_Микки, улыбающийся ему в магазине. Микки, передающий ему фляжку после каминг-аута. Микки, целующий его виски, пока он спит. Стонущий его имя. Смеющейся над его шутками._

_Микки, который никогда не узнает о биполярке._

_Микки, которому не надо следить за приемом его таблеток._

_Микки, способный смотреть на него без боли. Думать о нем без боли. Любить его без боли._

_Микки, считающий его целым. Настоящим. Живым. Не сломанным._

«Тебе нужно быть с тем, кто примет тебе таким, как ты есть».

_Чертова Моника залезла в его мозг. Мать, которая не смогла дать любовь ни одному своему ребенку. Чертова Моника, не принимающая таблетки. Подарившая ему биполярку._

_Его чертова мать._

_Он бросил Микки._

_Блять._

_Вспышки под веками. Опять полные боли глаза Микки._

_Почему он не ударил его?  
Не выбил из него эту гребанную болезнь? Не вырезал ее? Не выпотрошил, не растворил в своей любви?_

_Все не должно быть так._

_Запах мокрого асфальта. Дешевых сигарет. Холодной чикагской зимы._

_Микки._

_Никогда больше этот запах не будет щекотать его легкие, оседать теплым воском на языке, проникать под кожу, кипятить кровь._

_Теперь он один._

_Со всеми этими взглядами полными жалости и боли._

_Обуза для своей семьи. Ни на что неспособный. Потерявший Микки. Единственного человека, готового терпеть всю эту херню._

_Йен смотрит на свои пальцы и не узнает их._

_В какой момент все пошло по пизде?_

_В какой момент он растерял все свои мечты? Защищать свою страну, вылезти из этого гребанного района, уехать из Чикаго, найти себя. Стать счастливым. Смеяться каждый гребанный день._

_Кто он сейчас?_

_Бледное подобие жизни. Жалкая копия. Полупрозрачная иллюзия._

_Прошлая жизнь кажется иллюстрацией из фильма. Какого-то фильма, который он смотрел в детстве, когда они с Липом сбегали из дома и тайком пробирались в кинотеатр._

_Фильма, в котором он мог бы быть счастливым. Любить. Делать что-то важное. Быть кем-то важным._

_Чувствовать так глубоко, как раньше._

_Когда Микки выйдет, ему будет сколько? 30? 35?  
Он ведь сможет начать новую жизнь.  
У него есть шанс._

_А у Йена нет шанса. Ни одного гребанного шанса. Его тюрьма внутри него самого. Его тюрьма у него под кожей. Его тюрьма — пожизненное заключение._

_Таблетки. Долбанные жалостливые взгляды.  
Дневник настроения._

«Йен, всегда будут люди, которые будут пытаться нас исправить. Они никогда не останутся довольны».

_Никогда. Не останутся. Довольны._

_Он, наконец, доходит до стола. Ему хочется воды. Просто немного воды. Пока другая вода, пока толща гребанного океана давит ему на грудь._

_Где-то рядом, кажется, плачут такие же, как он._

_Такие же подобия жизни.  
Такие же никчемные души.  
Пустые.  
Никому не нужные._

_Со стертыми в песок чувствами. Как будто черно-белая фотография. Как будто смазанная иллюзия, которую никогда не отберут, чтобы показать другим. Которую никогда не вклеят в общий альбом._

_Его место на помойке. Среди очисток овощей, которые резала на завтрак Фиона._

_Его никогда не заметят в толпе._

_На него никогда не посмотрят с восхищением._

_Никчемность._

_Йен вцепляется пальцами в край стола.  
Ему хочется лечь.  
Но до кровати целый лестничный пролет._

_Тогда он выбирает пол. Тут не так уж плохо._

_Он оседает, прижимаясь спиной к кухонным шкафам. Голова падает на грудь. Йен упирается взглядом в пол._

_Он полусидит, не в силах собрать себя в кучу. Не в силах сделать хотя бы движение._

_Долбанный слабак._

_Ни на что неспособный слабак._

«Ему нужно лечение. Он не способен о себе заботиться».

_Йен цепляется взглядом за оранжевый уголок, торчащий из-под тумбочки.  
Он собирает все свои силы, переносит все свое внимание на него. Он не дает ему покоя._

_Не вспоминать голос Фионы. Глаза Микки. Прикосновение руки Моники._

_Йен тянется пальцами к оранжевому уголку, хватается за него и достает канцелярский нож. Снова откидывается к стенке тумбы._

_Должно быть, Карл забыл его здесь.  
Или Дебби.  
У каждого в этой долбанной семье был доступ к ножам._

_Кроме него._

_Никаких ножей._

_Йен помнит, как вчера Фиона собрала их все. Даже долбанные ножи для десертов._

_Ему почти смешно._

_Он долго смотрит на лезвие. Должно быть, Дебби резала какую-то упаковку, ее кусочки остались на ноже._

_Йен аккуратно проводит пальцем по лезвию, очищая его, проверяя его остроту.  
Перед глазами опять вспыхивает взгляд Микки._

«Вот и все. Ты меня бросаешь?»

_Фиона.  
Дебби.  
Лип._

_Карл? Даже Карл._

_Теперь он для них как вечно создающая проблемы — Моника. Превращающий их жизнь в ад._

«В ад».

«Мы будем заботиться о нем. Ты и я — его семья».

«Им больно даже смотреть на тебя».

_Пусть все просто закончится.  
Пусть они навсегда замолчат.  
Пусть вся эта боль перестанет литься через край._

_Никакой боли._

_Его просто не будет._

_Первый порез получается неглубоким._

_Алая жидкость аккуратными каплями появляется на коже._

_Йен завороженно следит за ней._

_Она такая яркая._

_Такая яркая на его бледной коже._

_Второй порез выходит лучше._

_Кровь тонкими струйками течет по руке, капает мягкими каплями на пол. Йен отрывает нож от кожи, наблюдая за раной, не доведя порез до конца._

_Ему нравится наблюдать._

_Никакой боли._

_Только это буйство красок._

_Теплая жизнь, вытекающая из него на пол._

_Именно тут это делала Моника?_

_День Благодарения._

_Он на секунду зажмуривается, вспоминая тот день._

_Это почти смешно.  
Прямо как она._

«Я не Моника!»

_Абсолютно точно он — Моника. Моника, запустившая ему под кожу эту болезнь, оторвавшая его от людей, от семьи, от Микки._

_Кожа Микки такая терпкая на вкус. Так горчит._

_Йен почти чувствует вкус его пота на языке. Его кожи. Его спермы. Его крови._

_Так правильно, так должно быть. Он должен чувствовать Микки в последние секунды своей никчемной жизни._

_Йен делает новый порез, погружая нож еще глубже, удивляясь тому, что совершенно не чувствует боли._

_Он совершенно завороженно следит, как темное лезвие смешивает цвета. Ярко красный и белый. Кровь и кожа._

_В этот раз он намерен довести дело до конца. Дойти до сгиба локтя._

_Просто все должно закончиться._

_Но внезапно кто-то вырывает нож из его рук._

_И кровь бурным потоком следует за лезвием, которое вырывают из кожи._

_Твою мать._

_Кто-то кричит._

_Господи, почему так громко?_

_Просто уйди._

_Дай закончить. Дай остаться тут навсегда. Вкус кожи Микки. Его смех, совершенная голубизна его радужки._

_Почему так холодно?  
Почему тут **так** холодно?_

_— Йен! Йен! — Чей-то голос прорывается в его мозг._

_Но он не открывает глаз. Он ловит холод. Белый цвет. Покой._

_Там нет океана, давящего на грудь.  
Там нет людей, которые смотрят на него с болью.  
Нет Моники.  
Там **он** не Моника._

_Боль яркой вспышкой окрашивает его мысли. Что-то с силой сдавливает его предплечье._

_Пожалуйста, просто уйдите._

_Он пытается отодвинуться от боли.  
Скользит по полу. Пальцы второй руки мгновенно становятся мокрыми.  
Что тут разлили?  
Он хочет открыть глаза, постараться понять, в чем испачканы пальцы, но сил становится меньше._

_— Йен! — Голос, кричащий его имя становится тише._

_Так, так хорошо._

_Просто исчезни насовсем.  
Белый свет окрашивается темными пятнами.  
Немеют кончики пальцев._

_Холод._

_Фиона не оплатила счета?_

_Глаза Микки становятся ближе._

_Почему нельзя остаться в них навсегда?  
Свернуться клубком и переждать зиму?  
Переждать этот холод.  
Кожа Микки всегда холодная.  
Ледяные пальцы на руках.  
Но сейчас холод вокруг него такой неприятный._

_Темных пятен становится больше.  
А потом они, наконец, поглощают весь мир и он исчезает.  
Да, так хорошо.  
_

***  
Йен внимательно следит за метаниями Микки. Он хватает со стола тарелки, которые только несколько часов вымыл, и бросает на пол. Осколки со звоном разлетаются по кухне.

— Блять! — Он запускает пальцы в свои волосы. — Блять, Галлагер!

Его взгляд совершенно безумный.

Йен все еще чувствует боль от его сжимавшихся на коже пальцев.

Будут синяки.

Поверх трех шрамов.

Одного, почти доходящего до середины предплечья, второго, который чуть короче.

И, почти незаметного, третьего.

— Мик… — Он пытается его остановить.

— Блять, просто заткнись! Или я… — Он подлетает совсем близко. Снова хватает Йена за руку. А потом отбрасывает от себя. — Просто разобью твой ебальник. Твою, блять, мать!

Да, именно Моника виновата.

Микки хватается за сковородку и с силой бросает ее в стену. Аккуратная бежевая плитка покрывается трещинами.

Алекс их убьет.

Но Микки совершенно точно не до Алекса.  
Его взгляд хватается за шрамы. За кровь на распоротой ладони Йена.

Черт, почему он поранил именно эту руку?  
Почему он снял гребанный браслет?

Черный десятисантиметровый кусок кожи, который почти скрывал от всего мира последствия того дня.

— Почему? Блять, почему, Галлагер?! Гребанный ты кусок мудака! — Микки мечется по кухне.

Он никогда не должен был узнать.

_Никогда._

Этот день должен был остаться в прошлом.  
Где-то за границей их настоящего.  
Он не должен был проникнуть в сегодня.

Появиться вот так ярко.

Стереть все надежды Йена на то, что они все еще могут быть вместе.

Йен чувствовал себя так, словно он долго-долго стучал в закрытые двери, бился в них головой, всем телом, и наконец-то сломал их, чтобы увидеть, что за ними каменная стена.

Он сломан.

Теперь Микки совершенно точно видит это.  
Теперь он никогда не будет прежним в его глазах.

Три шрама открывшие между ними эту пропасть.

Внезапно Микки оказывается совсем близко. Его пальцы хватают Йена за голову и притягивают к себе, заставляют два взгляда пересечься.

У него такое тяжелое дыхание.

— Господи, Йен. Твою мать. — Он притягивает его к себе и прижимает к груди.

Его сердце. Чуть-чуть и вырвется наружу.

Йен слушает его быстрые удары прямо напротив своего уха.

Пальцы Микки зарываются в его волосы.

— Если бы что-то…. Блять… Если бы ты… — Его голос срывается.

Йен обхватывает здоровой рукой его талию и вдыхает его запах.

Мокрый асфальт. И сегодняшние блинчики.

Они стоят, обнявшись, кажется, целую вечность. Пока дыхание Микки окончательно не успокаивается.

Он аккуратно отпускает Йена, чтобы снова поймать его взгляд.

Во взгляде Микки столько заботы, что Йен почти хочется искупаться в ней, нырнуть затаив дыхание, позволить окутать себя, омыть, зажечь изнутри.

Пусть сегодня будет так. Пусть сегодня будет забота, жалость и эта боль.  
Пусть сегодня он сломан.  
Снова без таблеток.  
Но они тут вместе.

Им придется поговорить об этом.

— Я расскажу тебе все. — Голос Йена звучит хрипло. В горле как будто ком.

Он ни с кем не говорил об этом.

Даже с долбанным психологом, к которому пришлось ходить три месяца, пока она, наконец, не удостоверилась, что все дело в пропуске приема таблеток.

Больше _никогда_.

Черт, он обещал Фионе, что больше никогда.

Потому что он помнит ее взгляд. Тогда в больнице. И Дебби.

Дебби, которая нашла его в гребанной луже крови, прямо на том месте, где резала себе вены их мать.

Никогда не пропускать прием таблеток.  
А теперь Микки снова тут.  
И Йен три дня без таблеток.

Играет в гребанное рождество, когда эти три шрама как будто горят огнем от воспоминания о том дне.

Ты облажался, Галлагер.

Снова.


End file.
